You got to be kidding me!
by OmniGoldenStar
Summary: Once there was a girl named Kara and for the longest time she was having a normal life... Until now, when a group of new foriegn students came to her school after a misterious global blackout the night before. The cause is unkown, but one thing is for sure. Those new students sure looked like Hetalia characters. M is for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic just to let you guys know.

Ch. 1

I yawn again as I shake my head a bit. My golden blonde-brown hair was greasy and my brown eyes were trying to close. I rub my eyes as I looked at my laptop and what looked like a hundred page pater I had to finish. Without turning my head I reached for the root beer I have been drinking and took a sip then sighed.

"Empty," I said to myself as I placed it back on my desk.

"Sweetie?"

I turned to see my mom and even though I was at my limit I still have a small smile. "Hey mom."

"Are you almost done?" she asked as she went to pick up the empty root beer can and popcorn bowl.

"Getting close," I said.

My mom smiled as she gave me a hug "I'm so proud of you working so hard."

"Thanks," I said as I then looked at my clock. I have a heavy sigh "It's 2:00? Last time I checked it was only 10:00!"

"How much more do you have to do?" asked my mom.

"Only a- NO!" I shouted as my computer screen then became distorted as the lights above became to flicker. I began to panic, because I haven't saved it lately. "No, no, no! Not a black out!" I said scared as my heart was pounding in my chest. I quickly tried to save my document. Then at the last second I clicked on the save button as my screen then went black and the lights shut off.

"Did you save it?" asked my mom in a worried tone.

"Yeah," I said with relief as my heart was still racing.

"Good!" my mom said with a little laugh "but this goes to show you have to save often."

I smiled, but I laughed too." Yeah."

Then my mom went to my window "Weird… It's not storming out and it doesn't sound like the wind is too strong either."

"Huh, that is weird," I said as I knew falling trees were common in our neighborhood and they usually caused a black out when they did.

"But you should get going to bed," my mom said "You still got school tomorrow."

I then yawned. "Yeah, I need some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! It's finally summer for me! So that means more writing and more chapters! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kara… Kara? Kara wake up!"

"Huh?" I asked as I woke up. I yawned as I sat up and looked around. I was in our band room for study for study hall time. I was surrounded by my group of band friends, Alondra, Anissa, Molly, Joseph and Jeffery.

"Kara were you actually sleeping?" asked Alondra.

"Huh? Yeah," I said as I sighed. My name is Kara and I'm a sophomore in highschool in a little town in Indiana in the U.S.A. I then rubbed my brown eyes as I shook my head trying to wake up "I stayed up till 2 am."

"Psh, I stay up even later than that," said Anissa as she rolled her eyes "You can't be that tired."

"You would be surprised," I said. "I probably be worse if it wasn't for the blackout in our neighborhood."

"Neighborhood!" said Molly. "Haven't you been listening to the news? It was a global blackout!"

"Global? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Jeffery. "No one knows what or who caused it, but everyone is flipping out over it."

"I don't blame them," I said.

"What do you think what happened?" asked Joseph.

"As long as it doesn't happen again," said Anissa as she was doing her homework "I don't really care."

"Same here!" I thought remembering that I had almost lost my document last night.

DING! DING!

"Time to do!" said Molly as we then started to pack up.

I sighed as I was the last one to pack up and leave. "Man…" I thought as I quickly walked out of the band room. "I hope I'm not too late!"

I kept fast walking not even noticing the group of kids I went past until. "Ugh!" I said as I accidently ran into someone as I rounded a corner and fell down.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" said someone with an accent I didn't recognize. I looked up to see a guy with brown hair with what looked like violet eyes. He looked like he was my age or maybe he was a junior, but he was wearing sort of formal blue clothing.

"No, it was my fault," I said as I started to pick up my things. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm still drowsy."

"Here let me help you," he said as he helped up my stuff.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said "But still this is still my fault. I should of looked before I came around the corner. I'm still not use to this place."

"Are you new here?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I am."

I smiled "I see, well-"

"Hey come on!"

I turned to see another guy that was waving at him "Come on, you don't want to left behind do you?" he asked with accent I could recognize, germen. He had whitish hair with what almost looked like red eyes.

"Coming," said the brown haired guy with a sigh then he looked at me "Sorry I must leave."

"It's ok," I said. "I hope we run into each other again." Then I laughed a bit "Hopefully not literally." I started walking away then I turned back around "Oh, yeah, my name is Kara. What's yours?"

"My name is Roderich," he said.

* * *

Also while reading this if you notice my grammer is horrible... well it just is . but please look at that and enjoy the storry


	3. Chapter 3

-sigh- I really started to hate the M-Hunts right now... Some of my favorite authors are started not writting more chapters of my favorites stories because they are afraid they are going to either lose their stories or get banned. Which I would have to say is somewhat wise until the heat is blown over and everything get back to normal, but at the same time I bet it makes alot of people (including me) sad that they won't be writting anymore chapters. Some have moved to other sites, but I hope this will all end soon and they will come back.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hm…" I said as I sat in the mini court yard outside of the lunchroom, but the courtyard felt more like a jail yard as the building was surrounded me and my friends.

"What's wrong Kara?" asked a long dark hair girl that sat beside me on a bench with some others.

"Oh, it's nothing Danny," I said. Her actual name is Dannielle, but we usually call her by her nick name Danny. "It's nothing… it's just… I met this guy-"

"Ooo! A guy! Tell us Kara!" said a long brown haired girl.

"It's not like that Cara!" I said blushing a bit. "See his name… I heard it before, but I forget where… It's an anime name!"

"What's his name?"

I turned to see a brown short hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "England!" I said "I thought you had a test today?" England was Shelby's nickname, but that is because we are all anime fans. We were all fans of Hetalia so we gave ourselves names of Hetalia characters as nicknames. Mine was Hungary, Danny's was Japan, Cara's was Lichtenstein and there are more of my friends that had nicknames, but you'll learn them as you go.

"Yeah, it got moved to tomorrow," said Shelby. "But anyways what is his name."

"Um… His name is Roderich," I said.

Danny sighed as she shook her head. "Roderich is Austria!"

"Oh, yeah!" I said as I sighed. "I can't believe I forgot that!"

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourself!" said Shelby.

"I know, I know…" I said. "But give me a break! I was up uber late last night!"

"Hey look," said Danny as we then looked at a group of kids that came in with a guide. "It's those new foreign exchange students."

"I didn't know we were getting new students," said Cara.

"Yeah, they just came in today," said Danny. "It's weird if you asked me."

I looked at the group and I saw Roderich. Roderich turned toward us and I waved at him. He then gave a barely noticeable smile as he waved back.

"Why were you waving at him?" asked Cara

I looked at Cara. "Oh, that's Roderich," I said.

"That's Roderich!" asked Cara. "He's cute!"

"All of them are," said Danny. "They actually look at like Hetalia characters.."

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Shelby.

I looked at Roderich and the others a second time. "Yeah… Roderich does like Austria and the others do resemble them…" I thought. "It's weird, but also sort of cool. I wonder if the others have the Hetalia characters human names?"

Roderich gave a slight smile as he waved at Kara trying to be friendly.

"Hey Austria! Is that ur little girlfriend?"

Austria turned to see the albino, Prussia. "Quiet! We are suppose to use our human names, remember Gilbert?" he said urgently yet quietly.

"Ja, Ja, I remember," said Prussia. "But I think it is so unawesome."

"It may be, but it's for our own safety," said Austria.

"Safety from what? Screaming fangirls?" asked Prussia. "Because I would think it would be awesome! Having fan girls agreeing with me that I Prussia are totally awesome, having them serving me hand and foot-" he said louder and louder until Austria interrupted him.

"Be quiet you idiot!" said Austria a bit louder and more urgent.

"Ja, bruder."

Austria turned to see Germany. "You are going to cause a scene," said Germany. "Please keep your voice down."

Prussia looked at Germany. "You're not the boss of me West!" he said as he then walked away from them.

Germany went to go after him, but Austria put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let him be Ludwig, he'll cool down on his own. Besides as long as he doesn't tell anyone the truth we will be fine."

Germany sighed. "Ja, I guess your right…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry it took a little bit longer then usual to post this. I have been busy with new furniture in our house/giving away old furnature. I already got the 5th chapter done, but I think I will post it tomorrow if possible or today if people want it. So please comment if you want the next chapter today! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

"So how was your day?" asked my dad as we ate dinner. We were having brats with mac & cheese, beans and apple sauce.

"Oh, good," I said.

"Come on, tell us something," said my dad.

"Well, we got some new foreign students," I said.

"Really? Where are they from?" asked my mom.

"I don't know," I asked. "I met one of them, his name is Roderich."

"Do you know where he is from?" asked my dad.

"No, but we didn't have much time to talk anyways," I said. "It was during passing period and they were taking a tour."

"I see," said my dad. "Did he look like a nice boy?"

"Yeah," I said. "Almost too nice, he was dressed up sort of… formal."

"It is probably because he was trying to make a good first impression," said my mom.

"You're probably right," I said. Knowing my mom would probably make me do the same thing if I was new.

"Are they going to start school tomorrow?" asked my mom.

"I don't know, probably," I said as I finished my dinner and took my plate to the sink. Then I went to my room and started doing my homework.

Austria sighed as he sipped some tea. "Why can't it ever be peaceful?" he thought as madness went on around him. Arguing, shouting, and causing him to be very annoyed. He sipped his tea again as he was watching the Allies and Axis Powers arguing about something, but he didn't know what or didn't want to find out.

"I wonder if the kitchen is any quieter…" He thought as he then stood up and walked to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a short hair chin length blond with green eyes reading a book at the table. "Trying to find some peace too Switzerland?"

Switzerland looked up from his book "Yes, this is the only place that I found that is actually quiet."

"I see," said Austria as he sat down across from Switzerland at the table. They weren't really friends, well not anymore, but he rather share a quiet room with Switzerland than be in a noisy room with the Axis and Allies.

"So, what are the others doing?" asked Switzerland not looking up from his book.

"Well, the Allies and Axis are arguing, Spain and Romano are in their rooms, I have no idea what Canada is doing, and I think that little kid… Sealand is looking stuff up on the internet trying to find more info about this world."

Switzerland sighed. "He may not be a country, but at least he is doing something useful."

Austria nodded. He then looked at Switzerland he looked like he was worried about something, but he was hiding behind that book so he couldn't really tell. "You looked troubled…" he was quiet for a second as Switzerland lifted up his head to look at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Switzerland was silent and then sighed "No, nothing is wrong," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Austria then he hoped he wouldn't regret about the next words he was about to say "Are you worried about Liechtenstein?"

Again Switzerland was silent as he then stood up and started to walk out of the room. Then sighed as he stopped "Yes… but I don't want to talk about it with you," he said as he then walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Next chapter! :D Also please comment. I like it when people comment. ^^ Also Band Camp will be starting up for this year soon and when it does it will get busy. So if for a while I don't put up new chapters for a while, you will know why.

* * *

Chapter 5

I sighed as I walked the empty hallways of school walking to the Band room to drop off my instrument before school starts. Like usual it was silent, but then I heard something… Music…

"That sound like… Piano?" I asked myself as I followed the sweet music. I soon found myself backstage to the auditorium. I looked out to see someone playing the piano. I smiled as I listened to the music.

"I know this music," I thought "I forget the name of the music, but I remember Austria plays it all the time… I wish I knew the name of the music… Oh, well."

Then as he finished I started to back away slowly and quietly. I didn't want to disturb him, but I then stepped on something making a loud clattering noise.

"Is someone there?"

I sighed in relief as I recognized the voice. "I'm sorry Roderich," I said as I came out onto the stage. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, it's ok," said Roderich then he looked at my small instrument case. "I didn't know you were in the band too."

"Yeah I- Wait you said 'too' so I'm guessing you're in the band now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be in the percussion section playing piano in the marching band this year," said Roderich.

"This year?" I asked surprised. We were already almost halfway through marching season.

"Yes… is there a problem?" asked Roderich.

"No, no! It's just… it's so late in the season," I said. "Are you sure you can get all that music down?"

"Yes, I can," said Roderich "I've been playing all my life and have been an accompanist before so I'm used to getting music down quickly."

"I see," I said then I looked at a nearby clock "I better get going, I still need to put my instrument away."

"Alright," said Roderich. "Bye."

"Have you heard?"

"Yes, the foreign students are so cute!"

"I got one of them in my class!"

I sighed as I've been hearing all of these sorts of things this morning just walking to my first period!

"They are just new students! Not celebrities!" I thought then I sighed again "Of course… Roderich is pretty cute… if the others are just like or even more cute then him… I might understand."

I looked to see my first period teacher, Mrs. Shivers, standing outside her classroom, but as I was coming near her I noticed she was talking to two guys. Once looked Japanese with short black hair the other taller, muscular with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Thank you, so Y22…" said the blond with a German accent.

"Is down the hall third door to the left," said Mrs. Shivers then she looked at me. "Well, good morning Kara."

I smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Shivers," I said as I looked at the guys. "Hello, you must be some of the new students right?"

"Hai, my name is Kiku," said the Japanese guy.

"And my name is Ludwig," said the German as he shook my hand and I shook it back.

"My name is Kara. Where are you guys from?" I asked even though I had a good idea of where they were from.

"Japan," said Kiku.

"Germany," said Ludwig.

Just as I thought, "That's cool," I said. "So what class do you guys have?"

"I have geometry in this room," said Kiku as he pointed to my class.

"Oh, really? That means you have the same class as me," I said.

"Really?" asked Kiku then he became sort quiet and shy as he asked "May be… if we have time of course… and if you don't mind would you help me with the layout of this school? I have no idea where any of my classes are…"

I smiled as he acted shy. I was use to shy people, I have a lot of friends that were shy. "Of course," I said then I turned to Ludwig "Do you need any help."

"Oh, nein, I'm fine," said Ludwig acting sort of embarrassed. "So what grade are you?"

"Sophmore," I said. "What about you guys?"

"Uh, us too," said Ludwig surprised.

I smiled. "That's cool," I said. It then became quiet. I then looked at the clock, 59 seconds. "Well it's about time."

"Hai, it is," said Kiku as he then went into our classroom.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ludwig," I said.

"Ja, you too," said Ludwig. "May be… We'll see each other around."

"Yeah, maybe we will have a class together," I said. "But you better get going before you late."

"Oh, actually… I'm right across the hall," said Ludwig.

"Really?" I asked. "That' good I don't want you to be late on your first day."

"Ja, but we probably should get going," said Ludwig.

"Yeah, see you later then," I said.

"You too," said Ludwig.

We then went to our separate classes. I sat down at my desk wondering if any other foreign students were in my class.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! Chapter 6! It took me longer than I expected though, oh well! Oh, yeah band camp has started, but I will try to keep up with writting new chapters! Also please comment!

* * *

Chapter 6

I smiled as I was walking to my next class with Kiku. We found out his class was close to mine so he asked me if I would show him it. It was sort of funny because he was so shy, but of course I said yes.

Nutrition & Wellness was my next class. I liked his class because it gave me a second breakfast and my teacher is really nice. That's only because her and my mother are friends that knew each other since high school. Her son is also one of my friends we liked playing video games while our parents went out to do stuff.

"Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Huh?" I thought as I hen went into my class to see my teacher, Mrs. Daggett talking to two boys. I sighed as I went to one of the groups of desks that were in front of the room. There were three boys at our desk group I was the only girl in the group.

"Hey Tyler," I said to a boy with really dark hair that was sort of long.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

"Are those boys some of the new foreign students?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know their names," said Tyler.

"I think they are from Italy," said a brown hair boy with glasses beside me that had his head down trying to sleep.

"Nice of you to join us Eric," I said.

Eric only grunted as he turned his head the other way.

"He is just tired from last nigh," said the short brown hair boy I knew as Randall.

"Modern War Fare 3?" I asked.

"Hallo 4," said Randall.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?" said Mrs. Daggett as we turned to see the two new students.

"They look like they could be brothers," I thought as I looked at them. Both had brown hair and the same hazel colored eyes. They had the same hair cut it looked like, but one had darker brown hair then the other.

"I would like you to meet some new students," said Mrs. Daggett. "Everyone this is Feliciano." She then motioned to the lighter haired boy.

"Ciao!" said Feliciano with a big smile and an Italian accent.

"And his brother Lovino," said Mrs. Daggett as she motion to the other boy.

Lovino said nothing until his brother gave him a nudge. "Hey," he said with an accent like his brother.

"Called it," I thought.

"These are some new foreign students that will be in our class for the rest of he semester," said Mrs. Daggett.

"Where you guys from?" asked a boy at another desk group.

"We are from Italy!" said Feliciano smiling almost being… too happy.

Eric then raised his head "Called it," he said as he then went back to sleep.

I smiled as I couldn't help to laugh a little.

"For today Feliciano will be in the red kitchen," said Mrs. Daggett.

One of the desk groups smiled as they were happy to have one of the brothers.

"And Lovino will be in the purple kitchen," said Mrs. Daggett.

I smiled as that was our kitchen.

"Now get going!" We got lots to do today!" said Mrs. Daggett as the students started moving to the back of the room where there were mini kitchens.

"Um… What are we doing?" asked Lovino.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you two. We are cooking today," said Mrs. Daggett.

"What are we cooking?" asked Lovino.

"Pizza," said Mrs. Daggett.

"Yay! Pizza!" said Feliciano as he then went over to his kitchen group to start.

I sighed "Come on boys," I said as the boys went to the kitchen while I went over to Lovino.

"Fuck, why did it have to be pizza of all things," said Lovino quietly as Mrs. Daggett walked away.

"You're going to get trouble if you're going talk like that," I said.

"Like I fucking care!" said Lovino angrily "I didn't wan to come here in the first place!"

"Chill dude… I was just warning you," I said. "You didn't have to go off on me."

Lovino looked at me then sighed "I'm sorry… It's just like I said I don't want to be here…"

"Prefer to be back in Italy?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yeah…" said Lovino.

"Well… America is actually a really cool place once you get use to it," I said then I grabbed his wrist. "Now come on, we go a pizza to make." I then led him to the kitchen and I swear I saw him blush."

Thankfully the boys got all the ingredients while me and Lovino were talking.

"Good you boys go everything," I said.

"Yeah, but we are still deciding what to put on the pizza," said Randall.

"It's ok, we can decide that later," I said.

Then we started making the pizza, but I noticed two things. One, Lovino wasn't doing anything and two the other boys in my group were looking at something.

* * *

Lovino sighed as the other boys in his group were all looking at his brother as he was cooking like a pro. He was also doing most of the work. "You idiot why do you have to show off," he thought.

"What are you boys doing?"

Lovino looked up to see the only girl in their group. She seemed to be the only one that wasn't impressed by his brother's abilities. He liked her already.

"We are watching Feliciano cook," said a dark haired boy.

"Yeah, it's like watching a cooking show," said the brown haired boy with glasses. "It's like he is a pro!"

Lovino smiled as she rolled her eyes and kicked one of the boys.

"Ouch! Alright, alright!" We'll get back to work!" said the dark haired boy as they went back to cooking.

The girl smiled as she then looked at him. "Sorry, sometimes you got to give them a kick start."

"It's ok," said Lovino. "The idiots deserve it…" then he looked at his brother "I hate my brother… I hate him so much."

"Why?" asked the girl.

Lovino was silent. He wasn't sure about if he wanted to tell her anything.

"You don't have to tell me," she said as she went back to cooking. "I was just wondering…"

"My brother is better than me in everyway," said Lovino. "He can cook, he can draw, and everyone loves him…"

Lovino sighed as he remembered when they were little Feliciano got all the attention. He was also Grandpa Rome's favorite… Grandpa always was with his brother and hardly took noticed in him. Probably because Italy was so much better then him in everyway.

"Who cares?" said the girl.

"What?" asked Lovino surprised.

"That's your brother not you," she said. "Everyone is different."

"Well… uh…" said Lovino. He knew he couldn't tell her that he was really Romano and Feliciano, Italy. That would explain everything, well if she was an anime fan at least. "I just want to show them I'm as good as my brother! I'm always in his shadow! I hate him so much!"

The girl sighed "Well have you ever been actually taught how to do these things?"

Romano blushed. "Well, um… no…" he said.

"Now that I think about it… everyone just expected me to be like him!" thought Romano. "Even Spain when I was little just told me to clean and I tried, but… like I failed like I usually do…"

"Well there is your problem!" the girl said with a smile. "How about I teach you how to do those things?"

"You would do that?" said Romano acting surprised yet sort of happy at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll teach you all I know," she said "What are friends for?"

"Friends?" asked Romano even more surprised.

She looked at him "Yeah… friends. Don't you have any?"

Romano face saddened as he looked away. "No… I don't," said Lovino. "Not even back home…" He was always sort of alone… The only person he sort of hanged out with was Spain, but that was only when they were drinking.

"I see…" she said then smiled. "Well, I will be your friend. Oh, yeah I never told you my name. My name is Kara."

"Kara…" Romano repeated her name. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too, Lovino," said Kara with a smile.

"I can't believe it! I actually got a friend!" thought Romano happily. "Not like when I was little when people were only around me because they had to be, or only because of the inheritance money like I was little… Hell yes! I think with her as my friend I might like this world."


	7. Chapter 7

I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that band camp has started for us so if my chapters are may be a bit short for a while or I haven't updated for a few days don't be suprised, but I will keep writing so don't worry! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

"What class do you have next?" asked Romano as he and Kara walked down the hallway. His brother thankfully had class that they were both in.

"Spanish," said Kara with sigh.

"Don't like Spanish?" asked Romano with a smile.

"I remembered when I had to be taught Spanish by that bastard Spain when I was a kid," thought Romano. "I hated too and I rather of been sleeping."

"It's not that I didn't like Spanish, it's just I don't like learning it," said Kara.

"I didn't like Spanish and I didn't like learning it," said Romano.

"So you know Spanish?" asked Kara with a smile.

"Yeah," said Romano.

"Good! May be you can help me on my homework next time," said Kara. "I suck at Spanish."

"Su-" said Romano, but he was interrupted by a girl with long brown hair.

"Hungary! Hungary! Hungary!" she said as she hugged Kara.

"What the hell?" thought Romano as he just stared at them. "Why is she calling Kara, Hungary? And who is she?"

"Cara!" said Kara with a smile. "Settle down!"

"Wait! Her name is Kara too?" thought Romano.

"But didn't you hear?" asked Cara. "Anime Club is going-"

"I know! I know!" said Kara. "But… I can't come to Con this year…"

"Wait a second!" said Romano as they both looked at him as he then pointed to the brown haired girl. "Who are you and why the hell did you call Kara, Hungary?"

"Nice friend you got there," said the brown haired girl with sarcasm in her voice.  
"He is actually nice if you get to know him," said Kara as she then looked at Romano. "Lovino this is Cara."

"But my name is spelled with a 'C'," said Kara.

"Yeah, she is one of my friends," said Kara with a smile.

"I can see that, but why did she call you 'Hungary'," asked Romano to Cara.

"Oh, that is just her nickname," said Cara. "See a lot of us in the Anime Club are Hetalia fans so we thought if would be fun to give us names of countries as our nicknames."

"That's… cool…" said Romano as he tried to stay calm.

"Danm! This could be a problem… I mean if there a whole club full of fans… They could recognize us and blow our cover! But still they don't know… just stay calm…" thought Romano.

"Speaking of nicknames your should be Romano," said Kara to him.

"Romano? Why should I be Romano? I'm nothing like him!" said Romano speaking quickly and nervously.

"So you re a Hetalia fan!" said Cara. "I knew it!"

"Well… I, um…" said Romano as he then sighed "Yes… to tell you the truth all us foreign students are…"

Romano then realized what he said and just stood there. Thinking that bit of information might have exploited them for sure. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," thought Romano as he was cursing inside of his head.

"That's cool," said Kara.

"Huh?" asked Romano.

"That's cool that you guys are all Hetalia fans, but you don't have to be shy about it," said Kara.

Romano just stood there and didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"Come on Kara we got to get to class!" said Cara as she then dragged her away.

"Alright, alright!" said Kara. "See you later Lovino!"

"That… was… too close…" thought Romano as he was still standing there paralyzed.

"Hola, Lovino!"

Romano turned his head to see Spain.

"Hey… Antonio…" said Romano as he remembered that they weren't aloud to say their real names.

"What's wrong Lovi?" asked Spain. "You seemed… stressed."

Not wanting to tell him that he almost blurted out their secret he shook his head "No! Nothing is wrong!"

"Are you sure?" asked Antonio looking at him worried.

"I said nothing is wrong! Now leave me alone!" said Romano as he then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank the people that have reviewed to my story :D You guys have kept me going to keep writing more chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8

Slam! Went my locker as I closed it. "Finally!" I thought as I walked to my next class "The day is half way over…" I already gone threw 3rd and 4th period. Nothing much really happened. In 3rd period I had another foreign student in our class and guess what? He was from Spain! His name was Antonio and he was fluent in Spanish, but of course was a lot of the students in our Spanish class. They only were only there to get an easy A. Which I thought was cheating, but I would have probably done the same if I was Spanish. Antonia seemed like a nice guy, but unfortunally I didn't get a chance to talk to him.

4th period was Band and it was nice to hear some piano when walking into the room, played by none other than Roderich. I saw a couple of girls keeping an eye on him as we were playing. I couldn't help but smile. Roderich already had a little fan club.

Now I'm walking to 5th period, Adv. Child Development. Which was I thought was a pretty great since other than taking care of a crying fake baby (Which didn't bother me too much). We just made crafts and watched parenting videos.

"Now how much do you want to bet there is another new student in this class?" I thought to myself. I then sighed as I stepped into the room and saw my usual seat had been taken (Because we didn't have assigned seats at our tables).

"Great… Where am I going to sit?" I thought. I sighed as I looked around the room to find another seat. While I was looking I noticed some of my classmates were by a golden brown haired guy with dazzling blue eyes. He was being sort of loud and anxious as he talked. I over heard them talking and all I could make out is he was from the U.S.

"Huh, I wonder where he moved from…" I thought then I smiled thinking that at least someone new wasn't from a different country.

I then went back to finding a seat and the only table with open seats had one guy already there.

He almost looked like the guy I was just looking at, but he seemed shyer and quieter. Unlike him he had the same hair, but lighter in color and it was longer and had a wave to it. His skin was a bit pale too and had blue eyes.

"I think I'll sit next to him," I said thinking like I even had a choice as I went over and sat beside him.

It was sort of a surprise that he spoke to her.

"Hello…" he said. He unlike the other new guy had a softer voice that I like, but it seemed that he had may be an itsy bitsy, tiny French accent.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "Are you new here? What's your name?"

The boy smiled back. "My name is Matthew and yes… I'm um, from Canada… What's your name?"

I always did like Canadian boys. I think the only one I didn't like was Justin Bieber. "My name is Kara," I said. I then looked as I heard the other new kid annoyingly laugh loudly at something.

"Man… Can't he ever be quiet?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah… Um, I'm sorry for my brothers-" said Matthew until I interrupted him.

"Brother!" I then looked at him then to his brother then back at him. "How can he be your brother?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice.

"Well… Um… It's complicated," said Matthew blushing not getting my joke.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way! I meant like… You seem so quiet and he is so loud…" I said.

"Yeah, Alfred is pretty loud," said Matthew. "But he then gets more noticed then I do…"

"Hey I take you over your brother any day!" I said with a smile.

"You-you would?" asked Matthew with a blush.

"Yeah of-" I said until I was interrupted by Alfred.

"Hi guys!" said Alfred loudly as he sat down next to his brother. "I see you are getting to know my brother, Matthew." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, your brother is a nice guy," I said.

"And much quieter too," I thought.

"Yeah, he is, but anyways my name is Alfred. What is yours?" asked Alfred.

"My name is Kara," I said.

"Awesome!" said Alfred as we were then called to attention by our teacher as she began our class. Today again we were working with our fake babies, but she said that there were some troubles with Matthew's and Alfred's babies so they had to watch us today. Then she dismissed us to get our babies and begin. I went to get my little baby girl with a cute pink dress and hat.

"Aw! Does she have a name?" asked Alfred as he looked at my fake baby.

"Yeah, Alexa," I said as the babies turned on.

"That's a nice name," said Matthew shyly.

"Thanks," I said.

As the class draw on I could tell Alfred was getting bored and not interested, but Matthew was watching me taking care of Alexa. He also was a big help when I accidentally drop stuff on the floor he would kindly pick it up for me. At least he was doing something unlike his brother who was sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ugh… Why do they torture me?" I thought as there were some boys around me bullying me. I was at my lab table in Integrated Chemistry. Unfortunaly my lab partner that sat beside me was also one of the bullies. I really was a nice guy at first, but he just turned out to be a jerk.

"Just stop it!" thought as I tried to pretend I was asleep, but it didn't help.

Unfortunaly my teacher, Mrs. Warner, wasn't around right now so she couldn't stop them either. I also noticed there were no new foreign students in my class, at least not yet since it is passing period. I'm sort of glad though, I was getting tired of getting my new people in my classes.

"Hey, you guys."

I expected to hear Mrs. Warner, but the voice was new. It was foreign, or at least the accent was. I didn't left up my head to see who it was though.

"What do you want?" asked one of the bullies.

It was silent fro a minute.

"Why don't you leave her the heck alone, da?" asked the new person as it became silent again.

"Alright, alright! Be cool!" said one of the bullies as I then heard them go away.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I looked up to see a tall guy with light sort of beige-blond hair. His eyes were violet looking like Roderich.

"Yeah, thank you," I said. "But what did you do to make them go way?"

"I didn't do anything," he said with a smile.

"Ok…" I said.

"Weird," I thought.

"Since I saved you," he said. "You'll be my friend, da?"

"Uh, oh yeah, sure," I said.

"As long as you keep those bullies away you can be my best friend for all I care!" I thought.

"Great," he said as he then sat beside me.

"Uh…" I looked to see Mrs. Warner at her desk smiling.

"How long has she been watching?" I thought.

Mrs. Warner then stood up as the bell rang. "Alright everyone we'll be changing seats today," announced Mrs. Warner then she turned to the new kid.

"But first I would like to introduce our new student, Ivan, from Russia," said Mrs. Warner.

Everyone looked at Ivan and greeted him.

Mrs. Warner then looked at me. "Kara, if you don't mind I would like you to stay where you are, but I would like Ivan to be your new partner."

I smiled. "I don't mind at all."


	10. Chapter 10

I did put some french in here, but please tell me if I have any of the translations wrong. I would really apreciate it if you do.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Finally, the last period of the day," I thought. I was two halls down from my class when I heard arguing going on somewhere.

"What's going on?" I thought as I then quickly walked to my class and looked inside to see two guys argueing.

"They are at it again…"

I turned around and smiled as I saw Kiku, but he was with someone else. He seemed asian like Kiku, but he had dark brown hair tied back into a low pony tail.

"Hey Kiku!" I said with a smile.

"You know her Kiku?" asked the brown haired guy.

"Hai… She is in my first period class," said Kiku.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," said the brown haired guy. "My name is Yao."

"My name is Kara," I said then I looked as I heard louder yelling inside my classroom.

"May be I should try to tempt them with some Chinese treats to get them to stop," said Yao.

"So, I'm guessing you're from China?" I asked Yao.

"Yeah, and Kiku is from Japan," said Yao with a smile.

"I… Already told her where I was from," said Kiku.

"Oh," said Yao.

Then I looked inside my class to see two guys arguing.

"So do you guys know who they are," I asked.

Yao sighed. "Yes, Francis and Arthur, but they are always fighting about something stupid."  
I then nodded. "And it sounds like they are. So who is Francis and who is Arthur?" I asked as I watched them fight.

Yao sighed as he pointed to the boy with wavy, shoulder length blonde hair. I blushed when I saw his beautiful blue eyes that shined brightly. I almost thought he might be a junior with the slight chin stubble he had, but this was a sophomore English class so he had to be a sophomore.

"That's Francis," said Yao then saw me blush when I looked at him. "Don't let him fool you."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"He… Likes being with lots of women," said Kiku.

"I see…" I said as I then looked at the other boy. He had blonde hair too, but it wasn't shiny like Francis's. His hair was messy with what like green eyes and bushy eye brows. He also looked at bit scrawny to me. "So I'm guessing he is Arthur."

"Yes," said Kiku.

I then took a deep breath. I started to walk to my class where Francis and Arthur were.

"Where are you going?" asked Yao.

"To my class," I said.

"You have class with them!" asked Kiku surprised.

"Yeup," I said as I walked into my class. I sighed as I then went pass them and placed my stuff near my desk. Then I turned around to face the arguing duo.

"Oh, will you two stop arguing!" I said.

They both stopped and stared at me.

"You two look and sound like a pair of preschoolers fighting over a stupid toy!" I said.

I then sighed in agitation. "I could hear you guys two halls down. If you guys are going to fight can't you do it quietly?"

They still stared at me like I was an alien or something.

I then gave a big sigh. "But still… have it your way," I said. "I just thought our class and our teacher would like some peace and quiet. Not some fighting pair of two year olds!"

"I appreciate your concern Kara."

I turned to see white haired old man with a white beard and wearing glasses.

"Mr. Conlon!" I said.

He then went over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you could have just come and got me."

"But this is your last year Mr. Conlon… You shouldn't have to deal with these stupid arguments," I said.

Mr. Conlon smiled. "Oh, Kara it's my job," he said. "I am happy for your concern, but next time get me."

I nodded as I blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Yes, Mr. Conlon."

"But if it makes you feel any better," said Mr. Conlon looking at Arthur and Francis. "You did get them out of going to the principles office on the first day."

Arthur and Francis looked away with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"So you better thank her boys," said Mr. Conlon as he went to sit at his desk.

I sighed as I then left the boys and returned to my desk, but they followed me.

"Um… I'm very sorry about that," said Arthur with an accent I knew very well, English accent.

"Yes, very," said Francis with another familiar accent, French. "And also merci."

"Yes, thank you," said Arthur. "Your name is Kara right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you are Arthur," I said then I looked at Francis. "And you are Francis."

"How did you know?" asked Arthur.

"Yao told me," I said.

"Oh, I see," said Arthur. "Well again, I'm sorry about all this."

"Yes, yes," said Francis. He then smiled as he came closer to me making me blush a little. "Votre telle une gentille fille, mettre les autres avant de vous mon, mon, je veux juste…"

"Fancis, behave!" said Arthur.

"What did he say?" I asked with a blush.

"Oh, nothing!" said Arthur. "He was just commenting how kind you are."

"Oui," it's true," said Francis.

"For your sake I hope so," I said looking at Francis. Then I realized something and looked at Arthur. "Wait you know French?"

"Well, um, yes. I took a couple years of it back in England," said Arthur then looking at Francis. "And now I'm glad I did."

Ding! Ding! Went the bell.

"Alright, everyone sit down!" said Mr. Conlon as we then went to our seats.

"Now like most of you know today is the first day of our Shakespeare project and I also took the liberty to choose your groups," said Mr. Conlon.

Everyone groaned when he said he already choose their groups.

"Now our first group is Kara, Arthur, and Francis," said Mr. Conlon.

I then looked at Arthur and Francis. Arthur looked as surprised as I was, but Francis only smiled as he winked at me.

I then sighed as I thought. "First there is an exchange student in every class and now I have to work with the two that argue the most! You got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Translations:

Votre telle une gentille fille, mettre les autres avant de vous mon, mon, je veux juste... = Your such a kind girl, putting others before yourself my, my, I just want to...

Oui = yes

Merci = thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Take 10 everyone!" said Mr. Ratlif as he was standing on top of what we call 'The Tower'. It was after school and we were at marching band practice. Now finally after what felt like hours in the heat we finally get a break. I noticed that today sort of seemed hotter then usual.

I sighed in relief as I chugged my delicious ice water. "That tastes so good!" I said to myself.

"I know!" said Alondra as she heard me as she sat in the shade of a tree. I smiled as I went over to join her. "So do you have any of those new students in your classes?"

I smiled as I laughed a little. "Yeah, I got at least one in each class."

"Lucky!" said Alondra. "But you know what?" she then quickly looked over to make sure Roderich wasn't listening to them.

"What?" I asked.

"Those new foreign kids act, look, and have the same voice of the Hetalia characters!" said Alondra. "Haven't you noticed that?"

"They-" I said before I was interrupted by Alondra.

"I bet they are the real Hetalia characters!" said Alondra. "That would make perfect sense!"

I gave a big sigh as I then put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you need to sit in the shade for a while. I think the heat is getting to you."

"You think I'm crazy?" asked Alondra.

"No, it's just the heat," I said. "But still the Hetalia characters in the manga and anime are not real! We are in the real world remember? Things like that can't happen!"

"But!" said Alondra.

"Alondra! The day Hetalia characters are real is when we get to state!" I said then sighed and I knew it was unfortunally true… Going to state will never happen…

* * *

I sighed as I stood next to Ludwig. It's Friday and since I met him we always have talked in the mornings before class started. Tomorrow I also remembered was another Marching Band Contest.

"What's wrong?" asked Ludwig.

"Just worried…" I said.

"About what?" asked Ludwig.

The freshmen are acting up at practice all this week and I'm afraid our performance tomorrow is going to suffer because of it," I said.

"I see…" said Ludwig then he blushed a little. "Where are you guys performance?"

"Ben Davis Highschool," I said. "Why?"

"Well maybe I will come to cheer you guys on," said Ludwig.

"Really?" I asked a bit excited because no one other parents came to our performances, the only time my friends would see our performance was at half time, but even then they would hardly even hear it with so much noise.

"Ja, Feliciano wants to go see Roderich play, so I might as well go," said Ludwig. "I don't trust Romano enough to keep him out of trouble."

"Oh…" I said a bit disappointed.

"He is only coming because he has too…" I thought.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ludwig.

"No! I'm glad you're coming, but… Oh look at the time! It's time o go!" I said as I then went into my class.

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow then," said Ludwig.

* * *

"What's wrong mon cher?" asked Francis as were working on our prodject.

"Nothing," I said as I was resting my head on my desk. After that talk with Ludwig and I don't know why, but I felt sort of down for the rest of he day.

"Oh, come on, I can tell something is bothering you," said Francis.

I looked at Arthur for some help.

"Leave her alone Francis she doesn't want to talk about it," said Arthur.

"Nonsense!" said Francis as he wrapped an arm around me. "Talking about it will make you feel better."

I sighed. "Might as well, your not going to stop bugging me until I do," I said.

Francis only chuckled because it was true.

"Alright, I was talking to Ludwig like I usually do every morning and told him I was worried about contest tomorrow and he asked where it was and I told him it was at Ben Davis," I said. "He then said he would want to come, but…" I then sighed again. "But only because he wants to keep an eye on Feliciano and Romano. I then ended the conversation and went to class… after that I felt sort of down all day."

Francis was silent for a minute then smiled. "Oh, my, gosh! You have a crush on Ludwig!"

"What?" I said blushing a little.

"You totally do!" said Francis. "I can tell!"

"I do not!" I said.

"You do! It makes sense!" said Francis. "Tel est le cas mignon!"

"Francis…" said Arthur.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He thought it is was cute that you have a crush on him," said Arthur with a sigh.

I sighed in frustration as I crossed my arms. "I don't have a crush on him," I said.

Francis laughed a little. "We'll see…" he said with a smile.

* * *

Translations:

mon cher - my dear

Tel est le cas migon = this is so cute


	12. Chapter 12

Man... I hate cleanig... It takes me away from writing... So does band, but I atleast enjoy that! xD

* * *

Chapter 12

"Ow! Raven that hurts!" said to the blonde junior color guard girl trying to braid my hair.

"Well, I'm sorry missy!" said Raven. "Now hold still!"

I'm trying!" I said. "Stop yanking my hair!"

"Well stop moving!" said Raven.

We went on like for a while. Even though she did color guard during marching band season. Raven was still a clarinet player like me. We are pretty good friends, but sometimes we get into little arguments like this. She was also sometimes annoying, but we all have that one annoying upperclassmen.

"Kara?"

I turned to see Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"I didn't know you were in the bed," said Lovino.

"Well you never asked if I was," I said.

Lovino didn't say anything.

"So have you seen Roderich?" asked Feliciano.

"Yeah, he is over there," I said pointing the way.

"Yay!" said Feliciano as he ran to where I was pointing happily.

"Felic- Watch were you are going!" said Ludwig as he went after him making sure he didn't break anything.

Lovino sighed. "Finaly! That potato bastard is gone…"

"Hey!" Watch your language!" said Raven.

"Make me!" said Lovino.

"Raven! Romano! Behave!" I said. I lately started calling Lovino, Romano because he acted so much like him. When I first used his nickname he didn't really like it, but he then got use to it, but he asked me not to say his little nickname in front of the other foreign students. I didn't ask why I just said ok.

"Fine," said Raven as she then accidentally tugged my hair as she started to braid it again.

"Ow!" I said.

"Here let me do it!" said Lovino as he moved Raven and started braiding my hair.

I smiled as I saw Raven's priceless face as he braided my hair perfectly. "You could learn a few things from him."

I laughed as Raven gave me a swat on the shoulder as I knew she didn't really mean to hurt me. Then she went to help some freshmen.

"You have interesting friends," said Lovino.

"So do you," I said.

"How did it get so cold, so quickly?" I thought as I sat with my friends watching the other bands and waiting for the results. We were in a huddle as we were trying to stay warm.

"Man! First it was hot and now it is freezing cold!" said Gaby, a girl saxophone player with brown shot boy styled hair cut. "Can't Indiana make up its mind?"

"No," I said. "When has it?"

"True," said Gaby.

I sighed as my stomach started growling. "Man… I don't want to get up… but I'm hungry!" Unfortunally my hunger made me leave the warm huddle and get food. When I got my food I went to one of the tables and sat down. I was shivering as I ate my food thankfully I got hot chocolate, but it didn't help much.

"Huh?" I asked as I felt something put on my shoulders. I looked to see what it was, it was a jacket.

"Mein Gott Kara aren't you cold?" asked Ludwig.

I smiled. "Yeah, but Mr. Ratlif didn't let us go back to the bus," I said.

"Well he is an idiot," said Ludwig as he sat beside me.

I laughed a bit. "He can be sometimes," I said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Ja, I'm fine," said Ludwig. "Are you ok? Is my jacket keeping you warm?"

To be honest I was still a bit cold, but I said. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Ludwig looked at me as he saw I was still shivering. "You don't look like it."

"Yeah… I was better in our little huddle back at the bleachers," I said.

"Ah, I see… do all the girls do this when it's cold?" asked Ludwig.

I laughed a little. "It's not just girls the boys join us too and they help a lot," I said. "We always do it when it's really cold at contests."

"Ah… I see…" said Ludwig. "You have strange customs…"

"I could probably say the same with you," I said with a smile.

Ludwig blushed a bit. "Ja, probably to you our customs are… different."

I laughed a bit as I leaned up against Ludwig. I smiled as I saw him blush. "Your warm you know that?"

"Ja, probably because of my jacket," said Ludwig still blushing.

"Yeah probably," I said. "Thanks for giving me it and thank you for coming… I really appreciate it… none of my friends ever come to contest… At least none of my non-band friends."

"Ah… well, you're welcome," said Ludwig. "I did like coming here, you guys did good."

I smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot."


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, 495 hits and 117 visitors ^^ This it pretty good.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Man… We might have to stay after school to finish this," I said as we were working on our Shakespeare project and some reason we decided to do the hardest choice of he project, making a little Glob Theater. This was due next week on Tuesday and today was Wednesday.

"Oui, I agree," said Francis.

"Yes, but we need more time then I know the library will give us to do this," said Arthur.

"How about we go to my house then?" I asked. "So then there will be no time limit."

They both looked at me. "Would your parents actually let us do it there?" asked Arthur.

"Of course, it's for school," I said. "We could have dinner there too. May be have Pizza or something."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Francis with a smile.

"Wait, Francis," said Arthur. "Are you sure Kara? This is late notice and I hate to-"

"Arthur don't worry!" I said. "They will, everything will be ok."

* * *

Boom! Went the lightning as the rain kept pouring down, I sighed as I was finally done with Marching Band practice. Unfortunally we weren't outside because of the rain, but it still was a good rehearsal. I put my instrument away and got my book back as I then went outside where my mom was waiting for me in her car. I ran to the car and got inside.

"How was your day?" asked my mom as I got in.

"It was good," I said as I then checked my messages on my phone and saw a new one. "Huh, doesn't say who it is…" I thought.

I then looked at the message.

This is Arthur. Text me when you can.

"Alright," I thought as I then texted him back.

Kara: Hey, what's up?

Arthur: Just wanted to ask when your practice is is over.

Kara: It's over now. I'll be home soon.

Arthur: Ok, when do you want us over?

I then looked at my mom. "Hey mom, Arthur wanted to know when to come over," I said.

"Tell him to come anytime," said my mom.

"Alright," I said as I texted him back.

Kara: You can come anytime.

Arthur: Ok. We'll be there in a half hour.

* * *

"I'm glad you thought of this," said Arthur.

"Oui, we got a lot done," said Francis surprised.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that we got this much done," I said as I looked at our almost complete Glob Theater. Since they got to my house all that we have done was work. Of course they both met my parents. My mom liked them both, but my dad… Well he liked Arthur at least he wasn't to sure about Francis. He almost was too happy to be here. Francis was lucky he didn't pull out his shot gun as a warning.

Boom! Went the thunder as the thunderstorm just gotten worse since school ended.

"Man… When is it going to stop?" I asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully the-" said Arthur.

He was interrupted when we heard a boom then a noticeable cracking sound as then the lights turned off.

"Power doesn't go off…" said Arthur then he sighed. "Great…"

"Oh, great job!" said Francis.

"What did I do frog?" asked Arthur.

"You hexed us!" said Francis.

"Guys settle down!" I said knowing they would get into a fight soon. "Look at the bright side."

"And the bright side is?" asked Francis.

Then we turned as we heard the door open as my dad came in with a flashlight. "Are you guys ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what's wrong dad?"

"Well, one of the big trees fell over on the power line across the road. Blocking the way out of the neighborhood," said my dad.

"So does that mean?" asked Francis with a smile.

"Yes, you might have to sleep over," said my dad.

* * *

Francis sleeping over... What could go wrong? xD


	14. Chapter 14

At first I wasn't sure if I was going to do this all in one chapter or spit it up, but I finally decided to do one big chapter. It took me a while, but I have family over, had a parade today. I wasn't sure if I would get it up tonight, but I did! :D

* * *

Chapter 14

"Stupid power outage, stupid tree…" thought Romano as he was feeling his way to his room threw the dark. "It's all England's fault! If he hadn't been stupid spell book this storm wouldn't have appeared! It's because of that bastard that we are here in the first place!" then Romano sighed. "Of course… I sort of like being here… but only because of Kara, she actually pays attention to me and like me… She actually wants me to be around, she-" then his thoughts were interrupted when he turned the corner when he saw lights of a cell phone and heard Spain's voice.

"Hmm… I see," said Spain. "Well the power is out here too… Yeah, us too…"

"I wonder who the bastard Spaniard is talking to?" thought Romano as he listened to the conversation.

"Well, it looks like we both can't get to the other amigo," said Spain. "Looks like you'll be spending the night."

"Wait, who is spending the night? And where?" thought Romano.

"Ok… Yeah, I will… Adios!" said Spain as he then hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Romano as he walked over to him.

Spain jumped as he heard Romano. "You scared me!" said Spain.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Romano again.

"Oh, I was just talking to France," said Spain.

"Why? Is he at some bar without a ride back home?" asked Romano.

"Well… you got it almost right…" said Spain. "He actually at Kara's house with England and they have the same problem as us so… He and England are staying over at her house."

"What!" said Romano not worrying about England, but more about France sleeping over. "That douche France can't stay over!"

"Romano! Settle down!" said Spain.

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Romano as he then stormed off.

"I swear if France does anything to her I'll kill him!" thought Romano.

* * *

Canada gulped as he was listening in on Spain's and Romano's conversation, but like usual they both didn't notice him. "France is staying over at Kara's house?" he thought. "I think I might have to agree with Romano… France can't stay over is a bad idea! May be I should call her just incase… Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

Canada then started to walk to his room. Over the past weeks he and Kara become friends. She didn't even bother trying to be friends with his brother, all he did was slack off. He really liked her though especially when she was the only one that noticed him and unlike Cuba could tell him apart from his brother. It wasn't like he didn't like Cuba, they were good friends, but he liked not getting hit and being mistaken for America.

Canada got to his room and found his cell phone. He then called Kara.

It then rang for a bit then Kara picked up. "Hello?"

Canada sighed in relief, glad that she picked up. "Um, hey Kara, it's Matthew."

"Hey Matthew what's up?" asked Kara.

"Well… Um… I just am wondering… How are you doing eh?" asked Matthew acting sort of shy. "Since the power went out at my place, I was wondering if it went out at yours."

"I'm doing… I could be better," said Kara. "And yes the power did go off here."

"Are… you ok?" asked Canada.

"Oh, great! Has France already gotten to her?" thought Canada now worried.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just… Francis and Arthur came over to help with our project, but the tree that knocked over the power lines is the one that is blocking the road, so Francis and Arthur have to stay at my house tonight," said Kara.

"Oh, I see… So how is your project?" asked Matthew. "Did you-" but he then was cut off.

"Are you talking to Kara?"

Canada looked to see Romano. "Well… um, yes, but-" but Canada was cut off again as Romano went over to him and took his cell phone.

"Kara this is Lovino are you ok?" asked Romano. "Francis hasn't done anything has he?" Matthew could hear Kara sigh as well as what she said to Romano.

"Lovino I'm fine!" said Kara. "It's rude to take away people phones when they are talking you know."

"But!" said Lovino, but he was cut off by Kara.

"But nothing! Tell Matthew you're sorry!" said Kara.

Romano sighed as he looked at Matthew. "I'm sorry Matthew."

"Good, now I got to get going my battery is low," said Kara. "Goodnight." Then she hanged up.

* * *

I sighed as I hanged up on Matthew and Lovino. "Man… I swear Lovino is over protective about me… At least Matthew can keep his cool," I thought. I smiled, but still those two were a few of my favorite foreign students. They both were good friends and it was nice of them to care about my safety. Of course with Francis is sleeping over I don't blame them. I'll make sure to keep a close eye on Francis.

I then went out of my room and went to the living room. I saw my parents, Arthur, and Francis lighting candles.

"Who called you?" asked my mom.

"Oh," I said as I glanced at Francis.

"Better not tell them it was Matthew and Lovino," I thought.

"It was Alondra," I lied. "Her power is out and she was wondering if ours was too."

"Oh, I see," said my mom. "Anyways can you show Francis and Arthur the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked at Arthur and Francis as they grabbed their book bags. "Follow me." I then lead them to the guest bedroom which was only one room away from my bedroom. Lucky me… When I got there I opened the door to reveal two beds with two dressers and a closet.

"Ok, this is your guy's room," I said.

"So… We'll be sharing this room?" asked Arthur as he then glanced at Francis who was smiling at Arthur.

"Yep," I said. "I hope you don't mind, but we don't have any other rooms that you could sleep in." Of course that was one big fat lie, he could sleep on my futon (That could easily turn into a bed) in my computer room, but I wanted Arthur to keep an eye on Francis. I could trust him.

"Oh, it's ok," said Arthur.

"Alright, I'll get some candles for you guys and a flashlight," I said as I then left the room.

* * *

"Alright thanks," said England then when she left he then took out an old book from his book bag. The cover looked like it was made out of leather and had a weird symbol on it that had a unicorn and a dragon. It also looked like it was written in a different language. "You're more trouble then you are worth."

"What are you talking about!" asked France as he took the book as he hugged it. "It's because of this book that we are sleeping over! And at Kara's house! She is-"

"Now hold on a minute France!" said England as he took his book back. "We are guests here! I'm not going to let you take advantage of her!" he hen sighed in frustration. "Especially when we are at her house."

He then looked at the book. "Ever since I found this book at that archeology site it's been nothing, but trouble! I should of tried translating it before I started reading it… I wish I knew it was a spell book before I read it!" thought England.

England then turned as he heard the door open to see Kara with some candles and a flashlight.

"I'm sorry, but all we have are some scented candles," said Kara as she put them on the dressers and lighted them. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, we don't mind at all!" said France as he stepped closer to Kara. "It only makes the room even more… Romantic."

Arthur smiled as he heard Kara growl as she moved France away.

"Don't even think about it Frenchy," said Kara as she then started walking to the door. "Now the bathroom is the next room over and if you need anything my room is the next room beyond that." Then she blushed as she then left the room.

"She knows that she probably shouldn't have told him that," thought England as he then looked at Francis.

Francis laughed sort of evilly as he started walking to the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" said England as he stepped in front of France. "Like I said before we are guests and I won't let you take advantage of Kara!"

France smirked as he looked into England's green eyes. "Oh? Would you like me to take advantage of you instead? It's not like we haven't done it before."

England blushed as he then got angry at France. "Hell no! We only did it once and the only reason that you were able to is because I was drunk! We were actually both drunk if I remember correctly, but I do remember you dragging me to your house and hand cuffing me to the bed!"

"Oui, but you looked to cute drunk," said France.

"Yeah right!" said England as he then pushed him away. "Now stay away from me frog!"

* * *

Boom! Went the thunder as it woke me up. I sighed as I looked out of my window to see lightning flashing. After I showed Arthur and Francis their rooms I then got ready for bed. This didn't take that long. All I wore for pj's was a really large shirt that I used as a night gown. I wore some pj pants though while I was out of my room. I didn't want Francis nor Arthur to see me without any pants even if my shirt covers my underwear. Thankfully because of the storm we amazingly don't have school tomorrow. I didn't get the whole story, but it had to do with the lightning and the power circuit or something. Who cares though! No school! Three day weekend!

I then looked at the clock. 12:01 a.m.

"A little after midnight," I thought. Then I smiled as I saw the lighting flash again. "May be I'll watch the lighting for a bit."

I then got out of bed, but I didn't put my pj pants on. No one would be up this late. I went to the sunroom knowing that would be the best place to watch the lighting. I smiled as I then sat on the couch that was right next to the windows. I looked out the windows as I heard the boom of the thunder and saw light of the dancing lighting. I liked watching the lighting, it relaxed me.

Flash! Another bolt of lighting following a loud boom of thunder. I smiled as this reminded me of one of my favorite songs, Thunder by Boys Like Girls and I started to hum to it for a while. "So bring… on the rain… Oh baby bring… On the pain, listen to the thunder," I softly sang the last words. I wasn't the best singer, but I was average. If I sang any louder though I would be off key I could only sing softly.

"You have a beautiful voice."

I turned to see the last person I wanted to see, Francis. I blushed as I looked at him, he was only wearing his boxers.

"Francis! What are you doing up?" I asked in a soft, but urgent whisper.

Francis only smiled as he went to sit beside me. "I could ask you the same thing mon cher."

"I was watching the lighting," I said as I scooted away from him a little.

"Aw, don't be shy mon petit Kara," said Francis as he smiled at me. "I won't do anything to you."

"Yeah right," I thought.

"Did anyone tell you, you have a beautiful voice?" asked Francis.

I rolled my eyes. "No, because I don't," I said.

"Aw, you shouldn't say that," said Francis as he unexpectedly pulled me into his arms.

"Franc-" then he covered my mouth before I could shout his name.

"Shhh…" said Francis as he then waited until I was quiet as he then took the hand away from my mouth and started stroking my long hair like he was trying to calm me down. "You don't want to wake your parents up."

I was quiet for a minute then I slightly nodded.

Francis smiled as I layed on his chest. His skin felt as smooth as silk and warm like the sun shine.

"You're so cute, so beautiful," whispered Francis in my ear.

I blush as I turned my head away. "I'm not beautiful, I'm just normal," I said which was true. I wasn't one of those preps that wore make up 24/7. I really didn't like make up, well, I didn't like wearing on a regular basis. I knew there are more attractive girls in my school, he was just trying to butter me up.

"No, to me you are beautiful," said Francis as he licked my ear as he whispered into it.

"Fran-" I then was cut of as his hand went under my shirt and gently grasped one of my breasts, unfortunally for me I wasn't wearing a bra. I shivered as I felt what I could only describe as pleasure come over me. "Francis… stop, please," I said while blushing. It felt good as he started petty my breast.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" asked Francis as he licked my neck.

"Just stop, you know I like someone else," I said my face red.

Francis smiled. "So, you admit that you like him?"

I didn't want to admit it, but if I did may be he would stop. "Yes… I like Ludwig," I said as I then sighed in relief as I was right as he removed his hand from under my shirt.

Francis smiled. "I see… Is this your first love?"

I blushed as I turned away from him. "Yes… I never had a boyfriend before…"

"So, you never experienced love then?" asked Francis.

"What do you think?" I asked, but I then sighed. "but why should I even bother? He probably will never like me back…"

Francis smiled as he then placed his hand on my cheek as he gently pulled my head over to look at him. "Never say never mon cher."

* * *

I think this is my largest chapter yet... but I think it was needed ^^ For some reason I notice that a lot of band kids (or kids that were once band kids) are anime fans. I don't know if it is just at my school, so I'm wondering who else is in the band and if you are what instrument do you play?


	15. Chapter 15

Man... Unfortunally I won't be going to camp next week, for some reason their saying no volunteers next week . So unfortunally my schedual I origninally had is messed up. Because this was suppose to be the last chapter before I left then I would write more chapters while I'm gone then start posting them when I get back... Now it's all messed up...

* * *

Chapter 15

I sighed as I woke up in my bed. "That was some night…" I thought. After France tried to rape me we sat there (because he wouldn't let me go of me) and watched the lighting for a bit. Thankfully he didn't try anything, the only thing he did was make me lay on him and he also whispered some stuff in French in my ear.

I got up and put on some comfortable clothes. I then looked at my clock, but the clock was at the time that the power went off last night, which meant the power was still not on. "I wonder if the boys are up?" I thought as I went out of my room and went to the boys room. I opened the door a little to find them still asleep. "Good."

"Are they still asleep?"

I turned to see my mom. "Hey mom, yeah they are, what's up?" I asked quietly.

"We are going to your grandparent's house," said my dad as he walked up to us from behind.

"Why? What happened?" I asked concerned. My grandparents lived just down the road from us. Which was nice, I got to have her awesome strawberry cake! She won first prize for it in the 4H baking contest last year.

"A tree fell on their house last night, but thankfully their fine," said my dad. "We are just going over there to help clean up. Do you think you'll be fine with them?"

I wanted to say no because of last night, but family comes first, that and Arthur will be here to make sure he doesn't do anything. "Yeah, I'll be fine," I said.

"Alright," said my mom as they then left for my grandparent's house.

I sighed as I then went to the sun room and looked at my back yard. Other then some limbs of trees everything was fine, no trees have fallen over. We also lived next to a big lake and I noticed that the water was really high it was over the sea wall. It didn't really surprised me thought, it rain a lot. I then looked at our small speed boat, but I noticed something was wrong. "Great? Where are the tubs?" I thought as our tubes for tubing were missing from our boat. I sighed in relief as I found one that was out in the water and he rope that was snagged on something at the end of the pier, but I couldn't find the other one. At least may be I could save one.

"Might as well get it," I thought as I went outside. I shivered as it was a bit cool, but not really cold. I went over to the pier, thankfully the pier was only covered by a thin lair of water so I could at least see where I was stepping.

I got to the end of the pier where I got the rope that connected the tube and started pulling the tube in.

"What are you doing?"

I turned to see Arthur thankfully unlike Francis he was wearing clothes. "Morning Arthur, just getting our tube before it floats away," I said.

"But the pier is covered in water, you might slip and break something!" said Arthur.

"You sound like my dad," I said as I just pulling the tube in.

"Just come back here before you slip and fall!" said Arthur.

Finally the tube was near the pier and I grabbed it. "In a minute! Let me get this tube back on the boat!" I said as I lifted the tube up and put it back on the boat. I then started walking back to Arthur. "See, your worrying over nothing," I said. Suddenly I was off balance and felt like I was going to fall. "Whoa!"

"Kara!" said Arthur as he ran onto the pier to catch me, but I was too late as I fell into the water.

"Are you ok?" asked Arthur.

I resurfaced and whipped my eyes. "Yeah."

"What happened?" asked Francis as he stepped out of the house with only his boxers on. Just like last night.

"Francis!" shouted Arthur. "Get some clothes on!"

Francis didn't listen to Arthur as he walked over to where he was and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Get-What are you doing?" I asked as he then jumped into the lake. I looked around as I wondered where he was going to resurface. I shouted as he scooped me up into his arms.

"Frog! Let go of her!" said Arthur.

"Just relax Arthur, I'm only saving her," said Francis as he got out of the water.

"I didn't need saving!" I said as he put me down.

"Yeah, she wasn't drowning!" said Arthur.

Francis rolled his eyes, then looked at me and winked at me. "So I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't."

"Oh, will you!" said Arthur as he was cut off by me.

"Lets just get dried off," I said as we then went inside. I got some towels and I threw one at Francis. Then I started walking to my room.

"Be right back," I said as I then went into my room.

After I got some dry clothes on I heard my cell phone ring. I picked up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Kara it's Roderich."

"Hey Roderich, what's up?" I asked with a sigh of relief thinking it would be Lovino. I rather talk to him about last night face to face.

"Well, I was just wondering when I should pick up Francis and Arthur?" asked Roderich.

"Anytime," I said.

"Alright, I'll come in a hour ok?" asked Roderich.

"Ok, I'll make sure to tell them," I said.

* * *

"He did WHAT!" shouted Lovino as me, Lovino, and Matthew (finally agreeing to come) were talking behind the band busses at contest the next day.

"You heard what I said…" I said I then looked away. "I…"

"Wait until I get my hands on him!" said Lovino.

"Lovino! Calm down… eh?" asked Matthew as he scooted closer to me trying to comfort me as a tear came down my cheek. Lovino looked at Matthew it a fierce look and Matthew backed down quickly.

"Leave him alone Romano," I said knowing he was only trying to help.

"Huh?" asked Matthew as he looked at me then at Lovino.

"I told you not to use my nickname in front of others!" said Lovino.

I didn't say anything as I looked at the ground. Matthew then looked at me. "Is… there anything else?"

I blushed. "Yes…" I said softly.

"And what is that?" asked Lovino.

"I-he… made me tell him who I have a crush on and I think he might trying hooking us up…" I said.

"Um… do you not mind telling us who it is?" asked Matthew.

"Promise you guys won't tell?" I asked.

Matthew smiled. "Of course," said Matthew.

"Fine, whatever," said Lovino.

I sighed as I looked at them and blushed as I said. "Ludwig."

"What!" That potato bastard!" said Lovino.

"Lovino!" said Matthew.

"Why would you like him?" asked Lovino.

"Well, he's actually kind, unlike what you told me," I said.

"Hmp!" said Lovino as he turned away.

"I wouldn't have guessed he have a kind side," said Matthew.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, after you get to know him he is nice," I said then I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Matthew.

"Nothing… it's just… no, it's nothing," I said.

"Come on you can tell us," said Matthew. Then he looked at Lovino who still had his back turned to them. "Or at least me."

"It's nothing, I'm just worried that he won't like me back…" I said. "He probably doesn't."

"You never know," said Matthew.

"And if he does, he doesn't deserve you," said Lovino.

I was about to say something, but I then I heard Mr. Ratlif call us. I sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

Little did I know that my world be upside down soon.


	16. Chapter 16

-sigh- another chapter and it's 12:20 am... I'm tired, but right now I don't care. I'm watching Bleach :D Thanks to Bleach this chapter is up ^^

* * *

Chapter 16

"Before we start practice," said Mr. Ratlif as he had us gather around him. "I wanted to say how you guys did really well at contest."

I smiled as he did his old "how I'm proud of you guys speech and to keep up the good work". After that we went back to practicing. Our show looked really good, from what I hear from our upperclassmen they haven't been this good in years. Which is happy to hear, may be we do have a chance, a slight one, but sill a chance. While we were practicing I watched the other kids get into their cars and go home. This is because our practices are after school everyday, except for Mondays, thank god. While I was watching I saw Arthur walk pass the practice field like usual as he headed toward the bus. He was reading what looked like a very old book.

"I wonder what book is that?" I thought as he then stopped and read his book. Then suddenly he turned to me and tried to say something, but I was blinded by a flash of light then… Blackness…

* * *

"I swear this book is written in gibberish!" thought England as he walked pass the practice field where the marching band practiced on. He then sighed. "Bloody hell! This language isn't even human! I wish America's little alien friend… Tony? Was here… At least my friends are here, but they know nothing…"

He then stopped as he turned the page of the book to a new page, again the words were gibberish, but then something caught his eyes what looked like a circle chart of some kind. There was writing in the middle. "Con ne estu nei wynka fo nei circe," he read the strange writing. Then the book starred glowing.

"Oh crap!" he thought as it shot out a beam. Thankfully he noticed that he was the only one that could see it, but that wasn't the worst of his problems. The beam was heading toward the beam and strait to Kara.

"Kara! Watch out!" he said, but it was too late as the beam hit Kara and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Man… I really blew it this time," thought England as he was back at home in his room trying to hide from the others. After Kara became unconscious Mr. Ratlif called a ambulance because he couldn't wake her up. When it arrived he told Flying Mint Bunny and Tinker Bell to go with her and come back when she wakes up. He felt so guilty about all this. He promised himself that when they come back he would immediately go to visit her.

England sighed. "Now everyone is on my back about it!" he thought. "It's almost been a week… When is she going to wake up?" he then gulped. "Or will she ever wake up?"

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Went the monitor as Kara was still unconscious as a doctor and nurse came into the room to check on her.

"How is she?" asked a nurse.

"Still unconscious, but other then that she is fine," said the doctor.

"Doctor do you know what caused this?" asked the nurse.

"No, I ran what seemed to be a thousand tests, nothing is physically wrong with her… Nothing inside her would be the cause of this," said the doctor. "I can't tell what caused this coma."

"I see…" said the nurse.

Then they both left her room. Unknowingly Flying Mint Bunny and Tink were on her bed next to her. Flying Mint Bunny looked at Kara with worried look on his face then looked at Tinker Bell who just shook her head.

"I hate to say this… but I don't think she'll make it…" thought Tink. Then suddenly Kara moved a bit as she groaned. Tink smiled as they climbed on to her lap. "She's awake!"

* * *

"Wha… What happened?" I thought as I slowly woke up. "Where… am I?"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Is that a monitor? Am I in a hospital?" I then opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I was the only one there, but there was a second bed next to mine. There was a TV that hung on the wall and a little table beside me that had a lamp and some flowers.

"How did I get here?" I asked then I noticed something. I felt something on my lap. I looked down and my eyes widen. There was a fairy and a green bunny with wings! I was in shock as I shouted as I closed my eyes and kicked my legs to get them off me like they were spiders.

"Are you ok?" asked a nurse as she rushed into my room worried.

I nodded as I took a deep breath. "Yeah… but… I thought I saw a fairy and a green bunny with wings…" I said.

"You probably just hallucinating," said the nurse. "You have been asleep for a while."

"How long?" I asked.

"Almost a week," said the nurse.

"When do you think I'll return home?" I asked already wanting to get out the hospital as soon as possible.

"Hm… May be at the end of the day?" said the nurse.

I smiled. "That would be awesome," I said then I thought of something. "Do you think I'll have anymore hallucinations?"

"I don't know, you might," said the nurse.

* * *

Thankfully the doctor did let me go at the end of the day, but now I'm in my bed watching TV because the doctor said I need bed rest.

Which isn't the bad part, the bad part is that now I have to make up all the homework I missed.

"This… Is… a pain in the ass," I thought as I was doing my homework.

Then I looked up as I heard the door open. I smiled. "Hey Arthur, what brings you here?" I said as he walked into my room. He had some flowers in a glass vase.

"I just came for a visit," said Arthur as he put the flowers on the desk.

I smiled. "That's nice, you're the first visitor so far," I said.

Then I sighed as I shook my head. "Not again…"

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

I sighed again as I looked at him. The green flying bunny and the fairy were back. They were floating near Arthur looking at me.

"Sorry… but I have been getting hallucinations," I said.

"Hallucinations?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I've been seeing fairy tale creatures," I said. "Like there is a fair and a green bunny wing wings flying near you."

"You can see them!" shouted Arthur with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah I-Wait! What do you mean I can see them?" I asked Arthur as I glared at him.

"Well… You see-I," said Arthur as he blushed.

"Arthur spill it!" I said.

Arthur sighed. "Flying Mint Bunny and Tinker Bell aren't hallucinations their real," said Arthur.

"Tinker Bell? Flaying Mint Bunny?" I asked. "But those… Are England friends, but they can't be real…"

Arthur sighed again. "Kara they are… here I'll show you. Here Flying Mint Bunny." Then Arthur lifted up his hand and Flying Mint Bunny landed on his hand. Then he moved his hand closer to me.

"Here pet him," said Arthur.

I looked at the bunny then back at Arthur questionably and lifted my hand. I slowly lowered my hand and petted the green bunny.

I smiled as I used my hand to cover my mouth with my other hand amazed. I petted the soft bunny and its small cute wings.

Arthur smiled. "See he's real."

I looked at Arthur. "Yeah, he's so soft…" I said. "But if he is real… and if-no only one that can see them… I mean-but that..."

"Yes… Kara…" said Arthur. "I know it's hard to believe… but Kara…"

"You're England," I said.

* * *

She finally knows ^^


	17. Chapter 17

I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews and please keep reviewing my story ^^

* * *

Chapter 17

England sighed. "Yes, I'm England," said England. "So I'm guessing you know who the others are?"

"Yeah," I said. "You guys just use your human names."

"Yes, we thought it would be easier than making up names and it would be also easy to remember," said England.

"But… how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"With this spell book," said England as he pulled out the old book I saw before. "It's also the book that put you to sleep which I'm sorry about, but this book is in a language I don't know."

"I see… but can't you remember what page the spell is on? You know to get you back?" I asked.

"Unfortunally no, see when I cast the spell I was threw back and hit my head," said England. "I was knocked out and when I came to, I woke up in this world with the others, but I didn't remember what spell I used."

"Well, what do you remember?" I asked.

"Well… I remember something's about the book…" said England.

"Like what?" I asked.

England let out a sigh. "I remember that we found the book at a archeology sight. The sight was newly discovered and the people there were… Well from what they thought our world was apart of a whole… Galaxy you can say of world connected by what they called the mother world."

"And I'm guessing our world is the mother world," I said.

"Yes, and the other worlds sort of circle your world from what I can figure out. Like the planets circling the sun. Except your world is the sun and our world is one of the planets circling around yours," said England.

"Well I guess those old men back then were right," I said. "We are the center of the universe."

"It seems like it," said England as he pulled out a piece of paper with a picture on it. It showed a big circle in the middle that looked like our planet surrounded by other circles around it with symbols in them, but they were all connected to the big circle in the middle. England pointed to the big middle circle. "This is your world, and as you can see it looks like your planet." He then pointed to another circle with what looked like the Japanese title of Hetalia. "This is our world our world, and if you might of noticed some of the circles around yours are bigger than others, but we don't know what any of the symbols are…"

"May be I can, let me look at it," I said as I looked at the paper and the symbols. I first looked at a symbol which looked like a skull with flames around it. "Bleach," I then found one that looked sort of like a bird. "Naruto," I then saw what looked like a cross with a snake around it and above it a crown with a pair of wings. "Full Metal Alchemist," then I saw another skull, but with no flames around it, but I recognized it immediately. "Soul Eater," I said as I read off the others. "Inuyasha, Dragon Ball, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Death Note, Yu-Gi-Go…"

"You know a lot of those symbols," said England.

"Yeah, from what I can tell they are all Anime symbols, but there are others I don't know," I said. "But I bet they are anime too."

"Well it's a big help," said England. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I said. "I can't believe anime is real!"

"Yeah it's probably a shocker to you," said England.

"Yeah… but now that I know," I said. "We should probably tell the others."

"Yes, but I'm not sure they'll be happy," said England.

"Well it doesn't matter if they like it or not I know now," I said.

"True," said England. "I'll tell them tomorrow after school."

Then we both heard the door open and looked to see my mom. "Hey mom," I said.

"Hello sweety," said my mom. "There are some boys that wanted to see you. Their names are Lovino, Matthew, Feliciano, and Ludwig."

I smiled. "Let them in, they are friends," I said.

My mom nodded as she went to get them.

"I better get going," said England as he grabbed his book and the paper. "I'll leave you to tell them the news."

I nodded. "Alright I will," I said.

England nodded as he left the others came in. Germany gave England a questionable look as he left the room while the others surrounded me.

"Kara!" said Italy as he jumped on the bed with me.

"Feliciano! Get off!" shouted Germany.

I laughed. "Germany it's alright," I said as I messed up Italy's hair.

Everyone stared at me shocked. Germany turned to look at the door where England left then back at me. "Is that why?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, he told me everything," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, just to let you guys know, next week on July 5 I will be leaving for vacation and will be back in little over a week. I'm also busy right now and I will most likly get a chapter up before I leave, but I'm putting this notice just incase.

* * *

Chapter 18

I sighed as I lay in bed. For the past days a lot of my friends have come to visit me. My Non-Hetalia friends kept asking me what happened. Of course I didn't tell them the truth. I just told them I didn't know. I just fainted. While they were there they told me what has been going on and details about any homework that I missed. Also some my band friends kept me up on any changes in the show which included music and new moves.

Mean while England told everyone I knew about them, which only put more attention on me I'm hoping that will pass.

"Hello Kara."

I smiled as I looked up to see England (again). He was still feeling guilty about all this. "Hey England," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing just-" said England as he then was interrupted by a boy running in. I smiled as he did, he had blonde hair with eye brows like England, but had blue eyes. He looked about 12 years old. "Sealand!"

Sealand didn't mind England as he went over to me. "Hi! I'm Sealand!" said Sealand.

England sighed. "I'm sorry about him," said England.

I laughed. "Don't be!" I said as I smiled at Sealand as I messed up his hair playfully. "Sealand is one of my favorite countries!"

"Really, I am?" asked Sealand.

"He's not a country!" said England.

"Doesn't matter!" I said as he tried to mess up my hair. "He's so cute!"

"Cute? This pipsqueak is not cute!" said England.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways will you be visiting me again? Little man?"

"I'm not little!" said Sealand.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you aren't little," I said. "But will visit me again?"

"Of course I will!" said Sealand with a smile.

* * *

I sighed happily as I was finally was backing school and thankfully with my friends help I turned in all my homework so I have nothing over my head.

Right now I was eating lunch outside. Unfortunally all my friends are taking tests so I was the only one out there.

"Hallo there!"

Or at least I thought I was. I sighed as I turned to see Prussia and Switzerland. Switzerland usually sat outside with us, but Prussia is a surprise.

"Hey guys," I said then I looked at Prussia. "I thought you had a different lunch period."

"He did… until he got switched to my class," said Switzerland as he sat down beside me.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I feel bad for you dude."

"Hey! That is totally not awesome!" said Prussia.

I ignored him as I then sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Switzerland.

"I'm worried that Mr. Ratlif won't allow me to march this Saturday… but I know I can do it! I have to! It's Regional's!" Unfortunally because of England I missed District. I was not going to miss the Regional's!

"Well, if you know you can, you shouldn't worry about it," said Switzerland.

"Yeah… may be your right…" I said.

"Hey! Are you guys even listening to me?" asked Prussia.

We weren't listening we would rather have a peaceful lunch then to his endless chatter.

"Beside we have a little side bet going on," I said.

"Oh! A bet!" said Prussia with a smirk. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"Oh come on!" said Prussia as the albino put a arm around me.

I sighed knowing he wouldn't stop until I told him. "Well, we have this one rich girl in the band. She doesn't think we will make it, even though our show is good. She is a senior and she betted that if we win gold and go to semi state. She will invite all the girls in the band to a big party at her house."

"And what happens if you guys don't win?" asked Prussia.

"20 laps around the whole school," I said.

"I see… Hehehe," said Prussia with a smirk.

"What are you thinking Prussia?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing," said Prussia, but I knew he was planning something.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright this will be my last chapter before I go on vacation. ^^ I won't be back until the July 15, but you probably won't see another chapter until the 16th (Because I might be going to a con that day and probably won't be back until late. ((But I may be wrong I might get up a chapter but this is just for future reference. )))

* * *

Chapter 19

"It's been weeks… what happened to them?" asked a woman to herself as she sat outside on a patio. She had long brown hair that blew in the slight breeze as she looked at the clouds with her green eyes.

"Um… Miss. Hungary?"

Hungary turned to see a blond short haired girl with a blue ribbon. Her green eyes looked at Hungary. "Yes, Liechtenstein?" asked Hungary.

"I want to thank you again for letting me stay while… My big brother is missing," said Liechtenstein.

"Oh, it's no problem," said Hungary then sighed. "It still concerns me though…"

"Yeah, big brother would never leave like this," said Liechtenstein.

"I'm pretty sure neither would the others," said Hungary. "And what's worse the other countries are beginning to get worried." Then she gulped. "but I can tell they are also happy too…"

"What do you mean?" asked Liechtenstein.

"It means they might take advantage of this and I worry we might have World War III on our hands," said Hungary.

"What should we do?" asked Liechtenstein shaking a bit fearing for another World War.

"Well… Somehow we have to find out where the guys are," said Hungary.

* * *

"Alright I would like to welcome you all to the first 'All Girls World Conference,'" said Hungary as she looked around the living room in her house. They were at her house because she didn't want any of the other countries to know they were about to discuss.

"I think you guys know what this is about," said Hungary as she looked at them. She tried to invite as many of the girl countries as she could, but still some unfortunally couldn't make it. She looked who was all here, which were Liechtenstein, Belgium, Belarus and Ukraine. Unfortunally a small group, but it's better than nothing.

"This is about the missing countries right?" asked Belgium.

"Yes, it is," said Hungary.

"What can we do though?" asked Ukraine. "They disappeared without a trace!"

"I think the better question is why they left?" asked Belarus. "Why did big brother Russia leave me!"

"I can think of a lot things," thought Hungary.

"They wouldn't leave without a good reason though!" said Belgium.

"Yes! Big brother wouldn't just leave me," said Liechtenstein.

"Then where is he? Where is everyone!" asked Belarus as they all started argueing.

"Geez! This is not how I wanted it to go!" thought Hungary as she then took a deep breath.

"Everyone calm down!" said Hungary loudly trying to get their attention and it worked as they looked at her.

She then released a breath of hair to calm herself down. "I know with them disappearing everything is chaotic, but we must be calm! I know if we work together we can figure this out," said Hungary. "Because before we know it we might have World War III on our hands and we don't want that right?"

The girls nodded as they all agreed.

"Now let's sit down and try to figure this out," said Hungary as she sat down and the others followed her lead. "Now can anyone think of anything that has been going on lately that might have caused this?"

The girls thought a while then Belgium shook her head. "No… I can't think of anything."

"Yeah, everything has been peaceful until now," said Ukraine.

"Yes, nothing political has been going on, or at least nothing out of the normal," said Belarus.

Hungary sighed. "Well can anyone think of anything that is new?" asked Hungary.

"What… about the new ruins England found?" asked Liechtenstein quietly.

"Huh?" asked Hungary as they looked at her not catching what she said. "What did you say?"

"Um, what about the new ruins that England found?" asked Liechtenstein louder.

"You mean those ruins they found on that cluster of islands?" asked Belgium.

Liechtenstein nodded.

She then sighed. "I have heard some things from Spain…" said Belgium.

"What things?" asked Hungary.

"Well… things… Disappearances, mysterious illnesses and…" Belgium then gulped. "Death…"

"D-death!" said Belarus frightened most likely for Russia's life.

Belgium nodded. "Riches too… if you can find them," said Belgium.

"I see…" said Hungary. "I think it is our best bet to check this place out, don't you girls agree?"

They nodded and agreed.

"Good, we'll go there tomorrow," said Hungary.


	20. Chapter 20

Yay! I know I said that I wouldn't post until later, but I got back from vacation early. So I'm hoping posting this early will be nice suprise for my fans :D

* * *

Chapter 20

England sighed as he sat at the table in the kitchen. He had woken up an hour ago to make muffins (The recipe given to him by Kara). He then sighed as he looked at the tray of four freshly baked blue berry muffins. "I hope these muffins are good," England thought. "I hope these are just as good as my scones! But they should be, Kara did give me the recipe and I heard from Lovino she is a good cook." Then he looked around the kitchen and then looked at the clock. "Strange… Germany is usually up by now looking for something to eat."

He then shrugged as he then went over to another table and picked up the old spell book that was laying there. England then went back to the table and opened the book to where he last left off. "Might as well start working," he thought as he skimmed the page then he noticed a familiar word. "Neko… Neko! Finally! A work I know!" thought England as he smiled as he then started reading hoping to find more words he knew. "Transa ne secia Neko," said England. Then he suddenly the book started to glow. "Not again!" he then backed up then another beam shot from the book and hit the muffins.

England sighed in relief. "Phew… bloody hell that was scary," he said "I thought it was going to hit me this time." Then he looked at the stream of steam coming off the muffins. The delicious smell coming off the blueberry muffins made his mouth water. "Man, they smell really good now, but I should probably throw them away…" then he picked up the tray. "The spell probably did something to them."

"Are those muffins?"

England turned to see Germany. "Um, yes blueberry," said England.

"Man he couldn't come at worse time!" thought England.

"Good, something finally different," said Germany as he went over to him and picked up a muffin.

"Germany you shouldn't eat that!" said England.

"Why? Are they stale?" asked Germany.

"No, they are fresh, but-!" said England, but Germany didn't listen after he said no as he took a bite of the muffin.

"This is wonderful!" said Germany. "Where did you get these?"

"I made them, but-!" said England, but he was interrupted by Germany.

"You made these?" asked Germany shocked. "England I have to say I'm impressed! You should forget scones and just make muffins."

"Hey! My scones are delicious!" said England angrily.

"What smell good, da?"

England turned to see Russia walk into the kitchen.

"Russia you have to try one of these muffins," said Germany. "They're really good."

"Really?" asked Russia as he went over and picked up one of the muffins.

"Russia wait!" said England, but he was ignored again as he took a bite of the muffin.

"This is delicious!" said Russia.

"I know right?" said Germany. "England actually made them."

"You need to make more of these!" said Russia.

"May be I will next time," said England as he slowly backed away with the tray in his hands heading toward the trash can, while they were distracted by the muffins.

"Better get rid of these before anyone else comes," thought England. Then he suddenly bumped into something. He turned to see Austria. "Oh, sorry Austria."

"Oh, good breakfast," said Austria as he took another muffin and ate it.

England sighed in frustration. He then picked up the last muffin. He then looked at the other countries. "Nothing has happened… May be the spell was a dud?" he thought as he then sniffed the muffin. "It does smell good… May be one bite couldn't hurt…" Then as he was just about to take a bite someone swiped it away. He turned to see Prussia. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Suck it loser!" said Prussia as he ran away with the muffin in his mouth.

* * *

"Ugh… Mein gott… My stomach," cursed Germany as he was standing in the hallway like usually before first period waiting to talk to Kara.

"Are you ok Ludwig?"

Germany smiled as he knew that voice and turned to see Kara. "Oh, guten morgen Kara," he said.

Kara smiled as she was use to him greeting her in German. "Good morning, are you ok?" asked Kara again.

"Ja, ja I just have a stomach ache," said Germany. Ever since Kara found out about them she still was the same as before. He liked that about her, she didn't turn into a crazed fangirl and started telling everyone like he thought she might. Of course he now felt stupid thinking that, he should have known better, he should have known that she wouldn't do that. She was a nice girl now and then.

"What did you eat this morning?" asked Kara. "Or did you eat anything?"

"Well, England made some muffins, so I ate that," said Germany.

Kara sighed as she shook her head.

"What?" asked Germany.

"Well you should know not to eat his cooking!" said Kara.

"But it was good this time," said Germany.

Kara rolled her eyes. "The day when England food is great is the day that France isn't a perv."

* * *

"Ugh… Got…" said Germany as his pains have gotten worse. It was fourth period and Germany was scrunched over his desk in pain.

"Ludwig are you ok?" asked his teacher as he went over to him.

He wanted to say yes and he was fine, but the pain was getting really bad and getting worse each second. "No… may I please go to the nurse?"

"Of course," said the teacher as he walked him to the door. From then Germany slowly started walking to the nurse. After a bit he stopped and leaned against the wall. He placed a hand on the wall to balance himself and the other on his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to throw up," thought Germany. He then looked around and found a bathroom. He thanked god as he dashed toward it and went inside. Germany went to the nearest toilet and threw up in it. Unfortunally it make him feel better as he walked out of the stall and went over to the sink. His vision blurred a bit for a second as he got a head ache too.

"What's..." thought Germany as he closed his eyes for a second then opened them. He froze as he noticed his teeth were becoming sharp and his eyes became feline like.

"What the?" he said then shouted in pain as he was brought to his knees. He was breathing heavily as his heart raced as he felt pain coming from his tail bone. He reached back and felt a bump. "Is that… a tail!" Germany thought as he felt it only get bigger and his pants made it more painful as it didn't have room. Germany quickly pulled down his pants releasing the growing tail. The tail was already pretty long as had silver-blueish fur on it.

"What's... happening to meeeeeeooow!" said Germany as he was brought to his hands and knees. He then collapsed on the cold floor as he bore threw his transformation.


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! I'm so happy! ^^ Yesterday I was at my first Con yesterday! It was Ikasucon and I got to say I was starstruck! I couldn't blieve there were so many cosplayers and people. And stuff people could buy! I can't wait to go next year. ^^

* * *

Chapter 21

I sighed as once again it was just me and Switzerland were the only one outside in the courtyard. Strangely Prussia wasn't there, but of course he probably got a lunch detention or may be is sick.

"Hey Kara have you seen Prussia?" asked Switzerland suddenly. "Or Austria?"

"No…" I said. "Why?"

"You mean Austria wasn't at band?" asked Switzerland surprised and concerned.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, nor Prussia," I said. "You mean they aren't sick or something?"

"No, yes, I think they are sick, but they aren't at home if you were thinking that," said Switzerland. "Speaking of sick I noticed that Russia and Germany seem bad too."

I gulped as I remember Germany say he had a stomach ache, but obviously must of gotten worse. "Well I know why Germany is sick," I said. "He ate a muffin that England made."

"Well so did the others, at least so I heard," said Switzerland.

I sighed in frustration then when I was about to say something.

"Meow!"

I turned to see a cat, a kitten with silver-blueish fur coming out of one of the bushes. He then ran over to me and jumped onto my lap.

"Meow! Meow! Meow, meow, meow!" said the cat.

"Now this is strange," said Switzerland.

"Nothing is strange for me anymore," I said. Then I looked at the cat closely and looked into his oddly familiar blue eyes. Then it hit me. "Germany?"

The cat smiled as he nodded. "Meow! Meow!"

"What?" asked Switzerland "You can't be serious?"

"I am, it's him, I'll show you," I said then I looked at the cat. Then I took out a notebook from my backpack with a piece of paper. I placed the paper in front of him then the pencil. "I know this will be difficult, but put the pencil in your mouth and write something."

The cat looked at her then at the paper and nodded. He then took the pencil in his mouth and slowly started writing. It was the best hand writing in the world, but it did the trick. When the cat finished writing it put down the pencil and he pointed to what he wrote: "I am Germany."

"See! I told you!" I said. "He's Germany!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Switzerland.

Then Germany turned his head to the bush he came from and meowed like he was calling someone. Then three more kittens like him came out of the bush. "And look! Three more! It has to be Austria, Russia, Prussia."

The other cats jumped onto the bench too as we looked at them. "If that is so, who is who?" asked Switzerland?

"I think I might know," I said as I looked at the cats. I then pointed to the cat with pure white fur and red eyes, obviously albino, obviously… "That's Prussia," I said and he nodded and meowed like he was telling me yes.

Then it looked and pointed to the next cat he was the biggest of the four, he was a long haired cat and his coat was brown with violet eyes. "That's Russia," I said and he nodded and meowed too.

I smiled as I then turned to the last kitty. He had dark fur, but had a white face, chest, paws and tail. "And this has to be Austria," I said as he just nodded.

Switzerland sighed. "Well, we know England had to something to do with this, but how?" he asked.

I thought for a second then I smiled. "The muffins!" I said "You did say he made four muffins. Four muffins, four cats, he must have done something to the muffins."

"Yes, but it was probably on accident," said Switzerland.

"Probably, but what should we do about them?" I asked.

"Well, they can't get on the bus with us," said Switzerland. "Can you bring them home with you?"

"Meow!" said Germany. He was probably saying like 'What!'

"I could possibly…" I said. "I could convince my mom…" then I looked back at them. They were so cute! Even Russia! I know no one couldn't resist these cute little kittens I could possible buy them one night. "Yeah, I think I can do it, but probably only for one night."

"One night is probably what we need," said Switzerland.

I nodded. "Then I can do it," I said then I looked at the kittens again. "You guys hide in the bushes until I come back and call you ok?"

The four country cats nodded.

* * *

"Yes! I knew I could do it!" I thought as I fast walked to the court yard where the cat countries were. After school I went to where my mom picked me up and made up a story about four abandoned kittens. I asked if I could bring them home. She wasn't sure at first, but with enough begging I convinced her to let me bring them home. When I got to the court yard I looked around to make sure no one was there. Then I called them. "Germany! Prussia! Austria! Russia! You guys can come out now!"

It was quiet for a couple seconds then I heard a meow as I saw them come out of the bush and went over to me. "My mom said yes guys," I said as I then took off my now empty book bag and opened it. "Now let's go before she changes her mind," I said as I then picked them up and placed them inside. I looked around again than went back to my mom to go home.

* * *

"Phew, that was close," I said as I carried the cat countries to my computer room. Unfortunally my dad wasn't too happy about the cats. Thankfully my mom was on my side. Since I never had a pet (bigger than a hamster) she thought it would be good experience and after a while of fighting my mom won, thankfully.

"Alright you guys can come out now," I said as I placed my book bag and they climbed out. "Sorry about my dad, I didn't know he would get this mad."

"Meow, meow," said Austria as I guessed that meant it's ok.

I sighed as I watched them explore my room. "I wish you guys could talk…" I thought.

Then I turned my head as I heard the door open to reveal my mom. "How are they doing?"

I smiled. "They're good," I said as I picked up Russia as he walked toward me. I started petting him and he started to purr.

"That's good," said my mom as she closed the door behind her. She then picked up Germany and started petting him. "They are really cute. I wonder if they belong to anyone?"

"I don't know," I said as then felt Russia's paw then noticed something. "Hey he is de-clawed."

"Really?" asked my mom.

"Yeah," I said. "I wonder if the others are too."

Then I put Russia down and checked the others. They were de-clawed too. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, they must belong to someone at one point," said my mom.

I nodded. "Yeah, they must of just abandoned them," I said as I went to the door. "I'm going to go to take a shower." Then as I opened the door Prussia ran out. "Hey!"

"It's ok, let them out," said my mom.

"Alright," I said as I let the others out. Then I went to my restroom and turned the water on. I then noticed I had no towels. I sighed. "Hey mom!" I called as I walked back out. "Where did you place my towels?"

* * *

"Heh, heh, heh," said Prussia as he snuck into the bathroom as Kara left. He then found a hiding spot near the bath tub.

"I might as well enjoy a peek while I'm here," said Prussia to himself and since he was a cat she couldn't do anything to him. "This will be fun." Besides he knew Germany liked her so he might as well check her out.

"Bruder!"

Prussia jumped into the air in surprised and landed on the edge of the bath tub, his white fur on end as he glared at his brother. "Don't scare me like that west!"

"What are you doing?" asked Germany glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing!" said Prussia..

"Yeah, right," said Germany as he jumped onto the edge of the tub next to his brother. Then he pointed a paw away from them. "Get out!"

"You're no fun, you know that?" said Prussia as he then stood up, but he lost his balance and fell into the bath tub. His white pelt now drenched in the paw high warm water. "Now look what you did!" he said as he shook himself. "I'm all wet!"

"Serves you right," said Germany with a smile. "Besides that looks makes you look awesome."

Prussia growled as he lept at his brother and grabbed him pulling him into the bath with him. "Ha! Ha!" he said as his brother was soaked like him.

"Why you!" said Germany.

"Aw, Kara look! Two of your kittens like water!"

Prussia and Germany turned to see Kara's mother.

"Oh, really?" asked Kara as she came in with two towels.

"Yeah, hey, it might be a good idea if you give them a bath," said Kara's mom. "Since they like water and we don't know where they been."

Prussia looked at Kara with a smile on his face. "This totally beats my plan!" he said, but he knew Kara couldn't understand him or the others because they were cats.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Germany . "You better hope she doesn't say-"

"Alright," said Kara.

Germany dropped his jaw while his brother purred. "Yes!" said Prussia.

* * *

"Great! This is just great!" I thought as my mom went off to get more towels. "Even though they are cats they are still going to see me… Naked!"

"Meow!" said Prussia as I looked down at them. He was purring while Germany turned his back to me most liking blushing and cursing his brother in his head.

"You guys owe me big time! I can't believe I'm doing this…" I said to them as I closed the curtains so they wouldn't see me change as I got out of my clothes. Then my mom came back in with some beach towels.

"Alright, make sure you check their fur for ticks and fleas, ok?" asked my mom.

"I will, you should probably do the same for the others," I said as my mom nodded and left closing the door behind her.

"Alright guys I'm coming in," I said as I turned the shower on and got in.

"Meeeooow!" said Prussia as he looked at me, but Germany still had his back to me.

"I know you don't like this and I don't either," I said to Germany as I ignorned Prussia. Then I picked him up making him look at me. "But just bare threw this please?"

Germany looked at me and I swear he was blushing, but he nodded.

I smiled as I gave him a little hug. "Good," I said as I grabbed some soap as I put him down. Then I looked at Prussia and grabbed him. "Your first because you got us into this mess." I then started washing him roughly to make sure this was a punishment and not a reward. It was fun watching Prussia squirm and meow as I washed him. Germany smiled as he watched not wanting to miss a moment of this. When I was done I rinsed Prussia off and got out of the shower. I wrapped him in a towel.

"Now stay here while I wash Germany," I said as I went back into the shower. "Your turn Germany," I then picked him up. I placed him on my lap as I washed him gently, occasionally massaging him.

"I can't believe Germany is a cat," I thought. "And I can't believe he's actually taking a shower with me!" I didn't know about Germany, but I thought this was a real treat. I mean what Hetalia fan girl doesn't fantasize about having a shower with a country! Even though he was a cat I was enjoying this.

"Huh?" I said as I heard him making a noise. He was purring. Purring! "You like this don't you?"

Germany quickly stopped as he turned his head away from me.

I laughed as I pet him. "It's ok, Germany," I said. "I think it's cute."

* * *

"Goodnight Kara," said my mom.

"Goodnight mom," I said as I then walked to my room. After I washed Germany and Prussia I put them to bed with the rest of the cat countries in my room. I walked into my room with a smile as I saw the countries in a basket sleeping, but then I noticed something.

"Wait…" I thought as I noticed there were only three cats in the basket. "Where's Germany?" I looked around the room then I laughed a bit as I saw Germany on my bed. He had a book open that he got from my night stand, but he fell asleep while reading it.

I smile as I picked up the book and put it back on my night stand. Then I picked up Germany gently and placed him next to me as I got into bed.

"You're so cute Germany," I said quietly trying not to wake him up. "I prefer you in your human form though." I then gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "I do like you… I only wish you could like me back…" Then I closed my eyes. "Goodnight."

Unknowingly to me Germany was awake to hear what I said.


	22. Chapter 22

Even though this story won't be finished for a (long) while I'm already thinking of making a sequal... but in a different universe (different show, since all anime shows are conected with Kara's world). I already got some ideas in my head of what I can do, but I'm still not sure... I can't decide which universe to go with... What do you guys think?

* * *

Chapter 22

"How much longer till we get there?" asked Hungary to their guide as he drove the boat to the cluster of islands ahead of them where the new ruins England found.

"Not much longer may be 5-10 minutes," said the guide. He was one of the people that helped at the dig and was the only one that was willing to go back.

"Ok, thank you," said Hungary as she then walked back to where the other girl countries on the lower deck.

"So how much longer?" asked Belarus as she was sitting next to her sister, while Belgium was sitting next to Liechtenstein.

"He said about in 5-10 minutes," said Hungary.

"Good I thought we would never get there," said Belarus.

* * *

"And I thought the boat ride was long," said Belarus as they were led, threw the forest on a dirt path to where the ruins were.

"Hey look on the bright side," said Hungary "At least we have beautiful scenery." She smiled as she looked around. The forest had lots of hills and sometimes there would be a clearing so you could see a part of the island. There were a couple of waterfalls they passed by, some big and some little, but all strangely you could drink from them.

"So why did everyone leave?" asked Liechtenstein.

"Well…" said the guide. "When we first started excavating some of the locals came to the leaders and warned them about what they called 'the cursed language'."

"Cursed language?" asked Hungary.

"Yes, from what I heard the people that use to live here made up a language that they only could understand," said the guide. "And I also heard they didn't like outsiders so they put words that are from other languages so they would be tricked to reading something that would regret to read, so they couldn't find a key to understanding them."

"What do you mean?" asked Ukraine.

"Well the locals said they knew how to use magic and curses," said the guide. "And if they read something from language 80% of the time something bad would happen to them."

"Like what?" asked Belgium.

The guide shrugged. "It varies," he said. "It could anywhere between transformations to even death."

The female countries were silent as they looked at eachother.

"So I would suggest you don't reading anything," said the guide.

The girls nodded s they soon got to the ruins. They looked around as they saw the small temples and little shrines that were built into the cliff sides along with some paintings.

"This is the center of their little village, we last saw England in his workplace so you might want to start there," said the guide.

"Alright," said Hungary.

The guide nodded as he led them. "But I should warn you, the room is really messy," he said as they got to a medium size tent. When they went inside like the guide said it was messy. Papers were everywhere while the room was filled with ancient artifacts, ranging from mirrors to weapons. The main thing was the room looked like a tornado went through it.

"Well girls…" said Hungary with a sigh. "Lets get started."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I can't believe it…" thought Germany as he woke up next morning. It was dark in Kara's room and she was still asleep. "She… likes me… really likes me… and I like her back, but…" then his train of thought stopped as he noticed something as he scratched his head. He had hands! He then quickly felt himself, he was human! Then he felt something furry, it was a tail then he felt his head, just like he thought, two cat ears. He was almost human, he was a neko, but it was close enough for now. "Oh no…" he thought as he also noticed one more thing. "I'm naked!"

Germany sighed. "Great…" thought Germany as he figured the others were naked too. Then he looked at her digital clock on Kara's night stand and it was about time for her to wake up too. "I might as well wake her up." He then gently shook her as he whispered in her ear. "Kara… Kara… wake up!"

Kara groaned a bit. "G-Germany?" asked Kara half asleep. Then she opened her eyes and smiled as Kara smiled him. "Your back!" she said quietly, but excitedly as she hugged him. Germany blushed as she hugged him even though she was clothed her pj's were light and could feel her soft skin. He tried very hard not to think dirty thoughts as he pictured her naked as she hugged her. Unfortunally because he took a shower with her last night he knew exactly what she looked like naked. "Mein gott…" thought Germany as he already feeling himself got hard. "I must control myself… I must control myself…"

"Ger-Germany?" asked Kara shyly. "Are… you naked?"

Germany's heart skipped a beat. "J-Ja," said Germany. "But I think the others are too…"

Kara quickly released him out most likely out of embracement. He smiled as he knew her face was probably as red as a tomato. Then suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Kara!" It was her mom. "Wake up!"

Kara took in a deep breath to calm herself. "You guys stay here, and keep quiet," said Kara.

Germany nodded. "Ok," he said as she got out of bed then closed the door behind her as she walked out. Then he sighed. "Prussia! Russia! Austria!" he said quietly and urgently. "Wake up!"

"What is it bruder?" asked Prussia then he noticed he was human, or at least half human. "Hey! We are-!"

Then Austria shut his mouth as he was getting loud. "Quiet!" he said quietly. "We don't want her parents to know we are here."

"Guys, you know we're naked, da?" said Russia as the room then became silent.

Then they heard the door open and thankfully it was just Kara. She gave out a sigh of relief. "Guys… You are sooo lucky," said Kara. "We got no school today, there was cancelation due to fog."

* * *

I sighed. "Lucky for them, but I'm not sure if it was for me," I thought as I got some blankets from my closet for Russia, Prussia and Austria then went back to bed. Thankfully they were out in not time. It left me and Germany as we were both in my bed.

"Kara…" said Germany.

"Yeah," I said.

"I-I'm sorry about last night," said Germany. "I mean about the shower… I was just trying to stop Prussia…"

I smiled as I interrupted him. "I know."

"Ja… I'm also sorry for being naked right now…" said Germany.

"It's ok," I said even though it was sort of not ok, I was already getting horny. Unfortunally I read a lot of fanfic and yaoi… hard yaoi… So unfortunally I had dirty thoughts in my head. He probably was having them too, I mean, he saw me in the shower for pete's sake! "At least you're not taking advantage of me like France did…" Then I stopped as I realized what I said.

"What?" asked Germany now concerned as he then scooted closer to me "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly as I rolled over making me have my back to him.

"Don't lie to me!" said Germany a bit of anger as he rolled me back over so his eyes met mine. His eyes showed worry, fear, and a bit of fury. "He didn't… take your… you know…"

I blushed as I knew what he meant. "Hell no! He didn't have sex with me, but… he touched me… licked me, he probably would have done it he I hadn't stopped him…" I said. "But that isn't the worse part…"

"What do you mean?" asked Germany.

"The worst part was I actually enjoyed it… I really hate to admit it, but I liked the pleasure…" I said as I looked away from Germany with tears in my eyes. "But at the same time I hated it… especially because he gave it to me…"

"How… did you make him stop?" asked Germany hesitantly.

I sighed, I might as well tell him… "I… admitted something…" I said. "I had to admit who I liked…"

"You admitted that you liked me," interrupted Germany.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at Germany with surprise. "I… How did you?" I asked.

"I was awake when you told me last night," said Germany.

"He-He was awake!" I thought as my face turned redder then a tomato as looked away.

"But… I got to tell you…" said Germany as he used one of his hands to cup my face and lifted it to make me look at him. I looked into his blue eyes as he used his other hand to pull me closer to him. "I… I like you too… a lot," said Germany.

"You-You do?" I asked.

"Ja… I was afraid you didn't like me though…" said Germany.

I smiled as I laughed a little. He smiled too as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry though… I wish I could of stopped France… I know this will sound perverted, but… I wish I was the one doing those things to you."

"I wish you were too…" I said as I lay my head on his chest. I could feel his fast beating heart as I lay on his muscled chest.

Germany smiled as he petted my long hair as he then placed a small kiss on my forehead.

I smiled as he did then I blushed as I felt his tongue lick my ear. "G-Germany?" I asked then he then whispered into my ear.

"Kara… please… I'm sorry… but… I can't…" said Germany as he pulled me closer to him. I blushed as I felt his erection against me. Even though I wasn't experienced I guessed he was hard.

"Germany, we can't… my parents… the others…" I said blushing.

"Let me at least do what France did… I want to undo the damage he has done," said Germany as he then licked my neck.

I shivered as he licked my neck. I knew if we just stayed quiet we should be ok so I said "Alright."

Germany smiled as he then pulled my shirt up a little as his hand went under my shirt. He then massaged one of my breasts. I bit my lip as I tried not to make a noise, but it felt so good.

He then licked my ear again. "Does it feel good?" asked Germany.

I nodded. "Yes…" I said. "You're way better than France."

Germany smiled as he purred. "I'm glad to hear that," he said as he then licked my neck.

I tried not to laugh as I noticed his tongue was rough like a cats. I was sort of ticklish so I moved away as I used a hand to cover up my neck.

"What's wrong?" asked Germany concerned.

"Nothing, it's just your tongue is like a cats and you were like… tickling me," I said.

"Oh?" asked Germany. "I didn't know you were ticklish."

"Yeah, but only a little," I said.

Germany smiled as he then started tickling me. I covered my mouth trying not to burst out laughing. "Germany! Stop!" I said quietly, but urgently.

Then suddenly we heard something and we then became silent. "Crap, crap, crap!" I thought as my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"Ello you two, whatch doing?"

I sighed in relief as it was only Prussia. Then I blushed as he got into bed with me too.

"Don't mind if I join you?" asked Prussia. "I need a more awesome place to sleep."

"Prussia! Get out of Kara's bed!" said Germany.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I haven't put up anything in a while. Unfortunally I got a burn on my wrist and I haven't been able to type in a while. So I thought I make it up and wrote a big chapter. Also at the spur of the moment today I started writing the first and second chapter of the sequal of this story. I know this story won't be done for a while, but I got a good idea so I started writing.

* * *

Chapter 24

I sighed as I woke up sandwiched between Germany and Prussia. Unfortunally Prussia refused to get out of my bed so he stayed in my bed. I made sure to be as far away from him as possible and close to Germany. I mean, Prussia was a part of the 'bad touch trio'! I didn't trust him for a second.

"I better get up though," I thought. "I need to get some towels. I don't want a group of naked guys running around my house!" I then inched my way out of bed trying not to wake up Germany and Prussia. I then slowly stood up and walked across my bed between Germany and Prussia. I gave a little sigh as I climbed down from the end of my bed. Then I walked to my door and quietly opened it. I turned to make sure the others were sleeping before I left the room. I closed the door as I left the room and went to get some towels.

"Thankfully we got the house to ourselves," I thought as I walked down the hall. "My dad will be at work all day and my mom as band mom stuff to get done for regionals. So I know she will be gone all day."

When I got the towels I went back to my room and placed them down near my bed for when they woke up. Then I went to the kitchen.

"They'll probably be hungry too…" I said to my self as I entered the kitchen and went to see what we had. "Let's see… I've got eggs, beacon, pancakes, waffles, I wonder if we have any chocolate chips?" I then lost my train of thought as I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Russia, but he was naked!

"Russia!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and put my hand over my eyes too. "Didn't you see the towels I laid out for you in my room?"

"Oh, no I didn't," said Russia. "but it's funny because I came out to ask you about getting towels, da."

"Well, I… Just go back and get a towel on please!" I said.

I then heard Russia chuckle. "You know you look sort of cute when your face is red and embarrassed.

"Just get out!" I said as I heard him chuckle again then I heard footsteps again. I opened my eyes and sighed as he was gone. "And wake up the others while you're at it!"

* * *

"This is good," said Austria.

"Thanks," I said as we were sitting at the table in the kitchen. We were eating pancakes and scrambled eggs. I'm not sure if I did a good job on the eggs, but I thought I did pretty good with the pancakes.

"Do you think is up?" I asked.

"Most likely," said Austria.

"Good," I said as I left the table placing my dishes in the sink.

"Aw, you want to get rid of us already?" asked Prussia with a smirk.

I sighed. "It's not like I don't like you guys being here, I just don't want almost naked men running around my house anymore," I said. "Even though my parents aren't supposed to be home all day I don't want to risk them having a surprise visit."

Then I left the room to get my cell phone to call England. I went inside my room to find my cell phone on top of my dresser. I picked it up and called England.

"Hello?" said England.

"Hey England it's Kara," I said.

* * *

Thankfully it didn't take them too long for him to get here, but the bad part was France had to drive him here. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

"Kara!" said a small blond boy as he jumped at me and hugged me. I laughed as I knew who it was.

"Sealand!" I said as I hugged him. I then looked up to see England with a duffle bag and the spell book… and France. "You didn't tell me you were brining Sealand."

"Well… we weren't, but he snuck into the car," said England.

I just smiled. "Well, I'm glad he did," I said as I then looked at Sealand. "I missed seeing you."

"Yeah! I knew you would!" said Sealand. "That's why I snuck on!"

"Anyways where are the others?" asked France.

"They are in the living room," I said as I then led them into the living room.

"Good, you guys are here," said Ludwig as his cat ears twitched.

"Man, they really are Neko's," said England.

"Yes, yes, we are now did you bring us some clothes?" asked Austria.

"Ofcourse," said England as he hand them a bag. "Your uniforms are in here."

"Uniforms?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to go through their closets, so I just brought their military uniforms from our world," said England.

"Sweet!" I said without thinking. Now I could really see Germany, the real Germany as well as the real Austria, Russia and even Prussia. This would be awesome!

"But first can out get rid of the cat ears and tail?" asked Germany.

"Yeah, of course," said England as he opened up the spell book. "Let's see… Where was it again?"

"Oh! Gimmy that!" said France as he took the book. "It's right here!" he pointed at a line which was marked. "I remember you showed us it."

"France wait!" said England as he grabbed the book but it was too late.

"Transa ne secia neko," said France as the book started to glow. Then shot a beam at me I quickly shielded Sealand as the beam hit me. England tried to still take the book away from France, but it made the beam hit them too. Then white smoke filled the room.

"Are you ok?" asked England as he coughed.

"Yeah, I think," I said as the smoke started to clear, but then I noticed something, Sealand was huge! He was like a giant. "England, why is-" Then I stopped when I turned to see a white cat with brown spots, this ears were naturally folded as he sat beside another cat with long beautiful white fur.

"Oh, no…" I thought. "Don't tell me…" I looked at a reflection of the nearby TV in our living room. Unfortunally I was right, I was a cat.

* * *

Germany coughed as the smoke slowly cleared as he then saw the three cats.

"Their cats!" said Sealand as he looked at Kara, who was a cat now. She had amber color fur with chocolate colored paws and tail tip. Germany smiled a little though as she also had her same brown eyes.

"That's just great!" said Austria. "Now how are we going to get them back to normal?"

Kara then growled as well as England s they glared at France.

"Oh, oh," said Russia with a smile. "Looks like there is going to be a cat fight."

Kara and England hissed as they then chased after France as he tried to get away from them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Germany as he heard the angry meows and hisses as they ran around the house.

"Nah, they are just letting off steam," said Prussia. "Don't worry they'll be fine."

Then suddenly there was a crash coming from the kitchen and a scream from a cat.

"Of course you have been wrong before," said Austria as they rushed into the kitchen. When they came into the kitchen France and England were by the table with Kara as there was a broken bottle. Germany sighed in relief as they were ok, but Kara was covered in maple syrup.

England was nice and was trying to lick the syrup of Kara, but when France tried to help Kara hissed at him.

"Well at least they're alright," said Austria

"Da," said Russia agreeing with Austria.

"Yeah, but Kara is all sticky now," said Sealand. "She needs a bath."

Kara meowed in agreement as she then started trotted toward the bathroom.

"I'll go help her clean up," said Sealand as he then started running after Kara, but Germany stopped him.

"Nein," said Germany. "I'll do it."

"Meow, meow, meeooowwww," said France with a purr, but he was quickly silenced as England hissed at him.

"It's better that way, beside you be more help to them then anyways," said Germany.

"That and if you guys do turn her back to normal she'll probably be naked like we were," thought Germany. "I wouldn't want Sealand to see her naked, he's too young."

"Yeah, right!" said Prussia. "You just want to be with Kara! Come on West! Admit it! You like Kara!"

Germany blushed a little as he then turned his back on them and started walking to the bathroom where Kara was. "Nein, I will not admit anything," said Germany.

* * *

"Stupid France!" I thought as I turned the water on in my bath tub. It was actually easier than I thought. "Not only did he turn us into cats, but he got me covered in syrup! Does he know that it's really hard getting syrup out of fur?" I kept rambling on how I hated France until I heard the door open and close. I turned around to see Germany.

"Germany what are you doing here?" I asked, but then I remembered that he couldn't understand me and sighed.

Germany just smiled. "You know I can't understand you."

I just nodded as I then felt the water making sure it was warm before I jumped into the tub. Purring as I was letting the warm run down my back.

"Here let me help you," said Germany.

"Germany you don't have to-" I thought then my face I swear turned redder then a tomato as I turned around to see Germany naked.

"Germany!" I said as my fur fluffed up in embarrassment as I turned my back on him. He was big, but thankfully not as big as Russia. Russia was truly the biggest. Even though Germany was still big though, wait why was I thinking about Germany's dick? Oh, yeah, because I just saw it.

"It's ok Kara," said Germany as he then picked me up. I wanted to object, but I knew it would be useless. "It's time for me to give you a bath." Germany smiled as he picked up some soap as he then began to wash me.

Now I know how Germany felt when I washed him. I was embarrassed, but I also enjoyed it. Slowly the honey got out of my fur, it was nice because it sort of felt like a back massage. When he was done I purred as he put me on his chest. "I guess you liked it then," said Germany.

"Yes," I said not caring that he couldn't understand me. "I did."

"Germany!"

Germany sighed. "Yes, Sealand, what is it?" asked Germany.

"Are you done cleaning Kara?" asked Sealand.

"Yeah, why?" asked Germany.

"Transa ne noka miania!" said Sealand.

Poof! White smoke like before. "Oh, no," I thought. "Don't tell me." Unfortunally I was right. I was back to normal. I then looked at Germany who was back to normal too, no cat ears or tail. Germany and I both looked at each other our faces both red as I was lying on top of him.

"Did it work?" asked Sealand.

"Yeah, it worked," I said. "Can you get our clothes please?"

"Sure!" said Sealand. I sighed as I heard him walk away.

"We… should probably dry off," said Germany.

"Yeah, good idea," I said. Then I got out of the shower and put a towel around me. Germany did the same thing.

"Well… This has been an interesting adventure," I said.

"Ja, it has," said Germany.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys just to let you know... I'm now in full day band camp so I won't be uploading for a while. That and school is right around the corner .

* * *

Chapter 25

"Oh, yeah! High score baby!" said America as me, America, Canda and my friend Sam was at Sam's house. Same was a skinny, tall, messy blonde hair boy and one of my closets guy friends. We know each other since elementary school. I could beat him at anything, except for Halo, Call of Duty, and every other violent video game there was! He always tried to teach me how to play, but I still didn't get it. So when he met America they became good friends and since I couldn't hit a broad side of a barn America was there to play with him and America brought Canada to keep me company while he and same played.

"Oh come on!" said Sam. "Again!" He also was the type to refuse being beaten.

"So Kara, how you doing with Ludwig?" asked Canada using their names because Same didn't know their secret.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… I noticed that you and him where hanging out a lot lately so I was wondering…" said Canada.

"Are you two are officially a couple yet?" asked America interrupting Canada.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," said Sam. "What's up?"

I blushed. "Nothing is up!" I said. "And we aren't a couple!"

"Oh, come on!" said America. "You two would make a cute couple."

"I have to agree with that," said Canada shyly.

"It doesn't matter!" I said. "Germany hasn't ask me out yet so…"

"Would you if he did ask you?" asked America interrupting me.

"No, yes, may be," I said. "Can we drop the subject?"

* * *

"Gloves?" asked Romano as we at Regionals and he was making sure I had everything.

"Yes," I said.

"Sweatshirt?"

"Yes."

"Hand warmers?"

"Yes."

"Toe warmers?"

"Romano I got everything!" I said.

"Just making sure," said Romano.

"I know, now can you do my hair?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Romano as I sat down so he could do my hair. "I don't want Raven pulling all your hair out like last time."

"She wouldn't have if you hadn't pushed her away," I said.

"Hmp," said Romano.

"So where are Feliciano and Ludwig?" I asked as other band kids passed by me trying to get ready.

"I don't know where is my idiot brother and that potato bastard are," said Romano. "Are you still after Ludwig?"

"I'm not after Ludwig!" I said with a blush.

"Yes you are! Don't you lie to me!" said Romano.

"What if I am?" I asked.

"I just don't get how you could like him," said Romano.

"Well, maybe you should get to know him," I said.

* * *

"When are going to ask, ve?" asked Italy as he and Germany were getting something at the conception stand.

"Ask what?" asked Germany.

"Ask Kara to be your girlfriend of course!" said Italy.

"What?" asked Germany blushing.

"Oh come on!" said Italy "We all know that you like her! So why don't you ask her?"

"I don't like her!" said Germany.

Itay's face saddened as he looked at Germany. "Don't lie Germany…" then his face suddenly brightened as he reached into his pocket thinking of something. "Here give her this!" He then pulled out a iron cross necklace.

"Where did you get that?" asked Germany surprised.

"I found it on the floor in your room," said Italy.

"Of course…" thought Germany.

"Girls like jewelry," said Italy. "So when you ask her-"

"Italy!" said Germany as he took the necklace. "I already told you. I don't like her like that and also why were you in my room?"

* * *

I sighed as we marched off the football field done with our performance. "That was intense," I thought. "But that was the best we done all season. I think we might get gold this year!"

After we got off the field we walked to the bleachers, where we would sit until the places were announced or until we get hungry which we were allowed to get food.

"I think we are going to get gold this year," said Anissa as I sit beside my band friends.

"I think so too!" said Alondra.

"I agree," I said, but unfortunally knowing our luck we wouldn't.

"I think we might get to go to simi-state."

I turned to see Austria and smiled. "We can only hope," I said as he sat by me. "Hey have you seen my dad?"

"Yes, he's by the conception stand, why?" asked Austria.

"Because I'm hungry," I said as I stood up and walked off the bleacher to find my dad.

* * *

"Thanks dad," I said as my dad bought me a pretzel and cheese and a coke.

"No problem, you guys did well tonight," said my dad.

"Thanks," I said as I went to one of the tables that were near the stand. A lot of the tables were full, but thankfully I could find one empty near the fence that surrounded the football field. I sat down and immediately started stuffing my face, man I was hungry. What time was it? Oh, well it didn't really matter.

"You guys did well tonight."

I turned around expecting to see Romano, but instead it was Germany. "Thanks, Ger-Ludwig," I said. "Sorry…"

"It's ok," said Germany as he looked around. "I don't see anyone we know, I think it's ok to call me by my real name."

I sighed in relief. "Alright Germany, where is Italy and Romano?"

"I don't know, hopefully they aren't getting into any trouble," said Germany.

"Yeah, hopefully not," I said.

"So when are they going to announce the placing?" asked Germany.

"Soon, we were the last band to preform," I said. "So not very long."

"I see… Kara, can-" said Germany until he was interrupted.

"Kara!"

I smiled as I turned to see Romano and Italy.

"Ve! You guys did an awesome job!" said Italy.

"Yeah, very good," said Romano.

"Thanks," I said with a smile then I turned to Germany. "Anyways what did you want to say?"

"Oh… Nothing… I-I was just wondering if you were going to eat the rest of that pretzel," said Germany.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "I'm starving."

"Hey! They are announcing the placing, ve!" said Italy as we turned our attention was turned to the announcer. One by one they announced what each band got gold, silver, or bronze and if they get to go to Simi-State.

"Warsaw Tigers Pride Marching Band!" called the announcer.

That was our band. "Come on, come on…" I thought. "Let's at least get gold!"

"Gets gold and also is going to Simi-State!" said the announcer.

"Yes!" I shouted as I stood up. I could hear the cheers from the bleachers where my fellow band mates stood up and celebrate. None of us, even the seniors have never been to Simi-State. This was the best thing that has ever happen to our band.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

"I know! This is amazing!" said Italy as me and the Italy brothers did a group hug. I then gave a hug to Germany.

"We are going to Simi-State!" I said. "I'm so happy!"

"Yes, I'm happy that you are," said Germany. "And I'm happy that you are happy."


	26. Chapter 26

Finally I got this chapter up. I know it's small, but it's better than nothing ^^

* * *

Chapter 26

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Hungary as this was their 3rd day looking through England's tent.

"No, and I think we should give up," said Belarus.

"What?" asked Hungary.

"Hungary we been looking through this tent for three days," said Belgium. "I don't think our answers are here…"

Liechtenstein sighed as they started arguing. "May be Belgium is right…" she thought as she looked around then sighed again as she stepped in front of a full body mirror. "But… we still can't give up."

Liechtenstein looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Her hand reached up to touch the purple ribbon in her hair that her brother gave her. "I know you're alive big brother…" said Liechtenstein quietly as a tear ran down her cheek. "Big brother where are you?"

Suddenly the mirror started to glow. The other girl countries turned to see what was happening as a picture started to form on the mirror.

* * *

"Finally," said Switzerland as he finished his homework for the night and unfortunally there was a lot. He was at his desk in his room wearing his pink pajamas that Liechtenstein made for him. He then closed his note book and put it away in his book back.

Switzerland looked at the clock. It was already 11:00. "I probably should get ready for bed," he thought. Switzerland went his bathroom and sighed as he looked in the mirror. "Liechtenstein…" he said to himself as he looked at the pink pajamas he was wearing. He hate to admit it, but he missed his little sister. He was also afraid that something might have happened to her too… He had a feeling she was fine, but he still worried about her.

"Liechtenstein…" said Switzerland as he closed his eyes trying not to cry.

Then he suddenly opened his eyes as the mirror started to glow.

"What the?" said Switzerland as there was a picture forming on the mirror. It was blurry then slowly to glow.

"What the?" he said as there was a picture forming on the mirror. It was blurry then slowly came into focused.

"Big… Brother?"

Switzerland eyes widen as he recognized that voice. "Liechtenstein?" he asked. Was it truly his sister? Man, he hope this wasn't some trick England is pulling, because if it was he was going to kill him.

"Bi-big brother?" asked Liechtenstein as she appeared in the mirror. She then smiled as she saw her brother. "Big brother! Is it really you?"

"Yes, Liechtenstein!" said Switzerland. "Is that really you?"

"Yes!" said Liechtenstein as tears came down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Lily…" said Switzerland as he put a hand on the mirror. He wanted to whip her tears away. He also rarely used her human name, but with all that has happened he knew it would mean more to her if he used her human name.

"Liechtenstein?"

Switzerland recognized the voice as Hungary as she came into view with Belarus, Belgium, and Ukraine.

"Switzerland?" asked Hungary surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Hungary it's me," said Switzerland.

"Where are you?" asked Hungary "Where have you been? Are the other countries with you?"

"Yes, the others are with me," said Switzerland. "But I think England can explain this situation better than I can."

* * *

"And there is the whole story," said England as he explained everything to the girls.

"That's interesting," said Belgium. "How many worlds do you think there are?"

"I can't even begin," said England. "But I'm sorry to make you guys worry so much."

"You should be! We might have World War III on our hands if you guys don't come back soon!" said Hungary.

England sighed. "I'm trying my best, but it would help if you guys keep trying too," said England.

The girls looked at each other and silently agreed. "We will," said Hungary. "And hopefully we'll see you guys soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Man... TT_TT School is going to start on Monday next week... This mean I only have 3 more days of summer! D: I'm sad TT^TT

* * *

Chapter 27

"I can't believe the girls made contact with use," said England as he was in his room. "But I think Switzerland was right to keep it between us… The others would only be angry, since they want to get home so badly and knowing they contacted us would make me more made in me in not finding a way home…"

The door then opened and England looked up to see Germany. "Oh, hello Germany do you need something?"

"I'm just wondering if you see my bruder?" asked Germany.

"No, why?" asked England.

"He's supposed to be studying," said Germany. "He's been getting F's lately so I've been making him study."

"I see, but I'm sorry I have not seen him," said England.

"It's ok," said Germany.

"Did you say you were looking for Prussia?"

Germany and England both turned to see Japan in the hallway.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" asked Germany.

"Yes, I saw him leave the house with Spain and France," said Japan.

"Do you know where they were going?" asked Germany.

"Sorry… but no," said Japan.

"I do though."

They then turned to see Switzerland coming up the stairs. "But you're not going to like it."

* * *

I sighed relaxingly as me and the band girls sat around a campfire in a big back yard that was next to one of the biggest lakes in our county. The sun was slowly setting as I then looked at the big house which looked like one of those houses you see in one of those "Home Matters" magazines, giant kitchen, outdoor patio and a pier with a speed boat. It even had a water trampoline and water volleyball court.

"And all because of a simple bet," I thought. This was the house of Sara the rich band girl that I mention to Prussia saying that if we get to go to Semi-state we would have a party at her house. Now we were sitting by the campfire eating pizza and pop.

"This is the life," I said to myself.

"Hey, when do you think the boys are going to be here," asked Sara because we all knew they would come no matter what we said of course we didn't care.

"Soon I think," said Megan, a upperclassmen, "Are they all coming?"

"Most of them probably," said Sara. "I heard that a couple of the foreign students are coming too."

"Really? Who?" asked Anissa.

"Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert I think," said Sara.

I chocked on my drink a bit. "They are coming? Those guys are nothing but trouble."

"Would you prefer Ludwig Kara?" asked Anissa with a smirk.

"Not you too…" I said. "Come on guys…"

"Don't come on us Kara!" said Alondra. "You like him! Admit it!"

"Alright, I like him, happy?" I asked.

"Yes," said Alondra.

"Hey look! The boys are here!"

I sighed as I turned to see two pontoons boats filled with band boys and unfortunally the bad touch trio. I could handle annoying trumpets, stubborn tubas, and the perverted percussion section, but the bad touch trio was going to be a challenge.

* * *

I sighed as I was sitting on a chair relaxing on the patio. I would be more relaxed if France, Antonio and Gilbert weren't here. I kept an eye on them to make sure there was no funny business. I sighed again as I looked up at the sky. It was nighttime now and the stars could be clearly seen along with the full moon. Inside was crowded and loud. They were all dancing and I did dance for a while, but it wasn't for too long before I went outside. I'll probably go back once it quiets down a bit.

* * *

"Damn," thought Germany as he went and to the back of the huge lake house. "I hope they weren't stupid enough to bring beer or wine or anything like that to this party!" He then sighed. "Germany then stopped as he then saw Kara witting in a comfortable chair.

"Why is she? Oh, yeah, band party," thought Germany.

Kara then looked at him surprised. "Ludwig, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure Prussia and the others aren't getting into any trouble," said Germany as he walked over to her.

Kara smiled. "Don't worry I've been keeping an eye on them, they're fine."

Germany sighed in relief. "Gud," said Germany as he then pulled up another chair and sat down next to her. "Don't mind if I sit with you?"

"Don't mind at all," said Kara.

It was then silent as he didn't know what to say. He felt inside his pocket to find the iron cross. "Give her this," he remembered Italy saying. "Girls like jewelry."

"I… May be I should?" thought Germany. "She likes me and I like her… but… how do I ask?"

"Huh," said Kara and Germany together as they noticed the music inside became romantic. They turned around to see a group of people including his brother and Francis and Antonio at the window looking at them.

"Guys!" said Kara bushing.

"Come on Ludwig!" said Prussia with a smirk on his face. "Ask her!"

"Nien! Especially in front of you guys!" said Germany. Then he grabbed Kara's hand and she got the idea. She stood up and they walked away from them to the end of the pier where no one would hopefully bother them.

"Come on," said Germany as he led her to the speed boat and they climbed inside.

"Can't those guys just leave us alone?" asked Kara. "They are so annoying!"

"You're telling me," thought Germany. "You don't have to live with them."

"I know," said Germany. "But…"

"But what?" asked Kara.

"Nothing," said Germany changing his mind.

"Come on," said Kara as she scooted closer to him. "Spill it."

Germany sighed. "Well… we do like each other…" said Germany it was weird saying that they did, but he couldn't back down now. "So… maybe we should start dating…"

Kara smiled. "So are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, I um… Yes…" said Germany blushing his heart now pounding waiting for an answer.

"Then I say yes," said Kara.

Germany smiled as he sighed in relief afraid she might reject even though he sort of knew she would say yes. "Gud," said Germany as he then took out the iron cross necklace. "Here… Italy told me I should give this to you because… well he said girls like jewelry and stuff and I see girlfriends where their boyfriends class rings as necklaces, but I don't have a class ring, but I thought this could be like my class ring to you since you know I'm from another world and stuff…" he said mumbling his words together embarrassed.

Kara laughed a bit. "Yeah," said Kara as she then took the necklace and put it on her. "Thanks Germany."

"You're welcome," said Germany with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. School started and I have been busy. . But I am determinded to keep going with this story! :D It will be slower but I will try to at least post once a week!

* * *

Chapter 28

"Kara I'm so happy for you!" said Alondra as she suddenly glomped me from behind. We were walking down the hall to our 3rd period class at school.

"I'm guessing that you're talking about me and Ludwig," I said with a smile.

"Of course!" said Alondra then she noticed the necklace that Ludwig gave me. "Did he give you that?"

"Yeah, he didn't have a class ring for me to wear, but he knows I love Hetalia and that my favorite character is Germany so he gave me this," I said.

"Aw! Hungary and her Germany!" said Alondra.

I laughed a bit. "Yeah, yeah," I said with a laugh.

"Only if she knew," I thought.

"So when is your first date?" asked Alondra.

I sighed. "I may time for a boyfriend, but with band and semi-state coming up I don't have time for dates."

"Then making time then!" said Alondra. "Come on you're not busy! You're just nervous, after all this is your first boyfriend."

* * *

"Ve~! I'm proud of you!" said Italy.

"Ugh, you guys need to stop making a big deal about this," said Germany as he was in the lunch room sitting with Italy, Japan and China.

"But it is!" said Italy.

"I have to agree with Italy on this, aru," said China. "As I far as I know you never had a girlfriend before."

"Hai, it's true, it's not only Kara's first, but also Ger-Ludwigs," said Japan.

Germany groaned as he shook his head.

"So where are you going to take her for your guys first date?" asked Italy.

Germany sighed. "I don't know," said Germany. "Have any ideas?"

"Well you have to take her out for dinner!" said Italy. "Somewhere- Hey! She can come over to our place and we can fix you guys something nice!"

"Nien, I just want it to be me and her," said Germany. "But I like the idea of taking her out to dinner."

"Hey! Isn't… Oh, what you call it… Oh! First Friday! That's this Friday right?" asked China.

"Ja, it is," said Germany. "It's that one festival right?"

"Yeah, it's down town, why don't you take her there?" asked China.

"Hai, I think there is going to a meteor shower tonight too," said Japan.

"It's perfect! So Romantic! You have to take her to see that!" said Italy.

"But the next day is state for her!" said Germany.

"So?" asked Italy. "Everyone is going to be there! Come on! It's perfect!"

Germany sighed. "I'll think about it…"

* * *

"Oh Kara you look so nice!" said my mom as I was done getting ready for my date with Germany (A.K.A Ludwig). He wanted to go to First Friday Festival with me and watch the meteor shower. I thought it was a good idea for a first date. I always enjoying going to First Friday. It was one of the ways that brought our community together. It was held in downtown, which looked like one of those old towns with a court house in the middle with shops all around it. It also was next to the lake were we would go to see the meteor shower on the beach.

"Are you sure? It's not too girly right?" I asked as I looked at myself. I was wearing a white shirt with different colored flowers on it with a white skirt (Which I hated because I hate wearing skirts, but my mom insisted) with some flowers on the bottom of it.

"No! You look beautiful!" said my mom. "Ludwig will think so too!"

Ding, dong! Went the doorbell.

"That must be him!" said my mom excitedly as I sighed. She was making too big deal of this. I walked to the door and saw my dad already there with Germany.

"And there she is," said my dad with a smile.

"Dad…" I said embarrassed as I went over to Germany. He was wearing a nice green shirt and some tan pants. "You ready to go?" I asked before they did something embarrassing like taking pictures.

"Ja," said Germany then he looked at my dad. "It was nice to meet you sir."

"You too Ludwig, take care of my daughter," said my dad.

"I will sir," said Ludwig.

* * *

"Gud, I think this date has been going along well," thought Germany even though his brother constantly bugged them when they were in the car, but he promised to leave us alone for the rest of the night. Right now he and Kara were eating at a new pizza restaurant down town, where the festival was. The shop had Italian theme to it, but it was better than some of the greasy fast food restaurants. He also didn't have enough money for a nice restraint, so this was one their few choices, but he was sort of glad they went here. It looked pretty nice, even though Italian food was still not his favorite he at least knew what was good.

"So… What do you want to do next?" asked Kara as she was done eating.

"Um… Well…" said Germany he looked at his watch. "It should be getting dark soon, maybe we should get a seat at the beach before it gets full of people."

"Yeah, good idea," said Kara with a smile.

Germany gave small smile as he then paid for the meal then started walking toward the beach at the lake. It was already almost dark as they reached the beach. They both sighed as the beach was already pretty full.

"Can you find a spot?" asked Germany as he looked around.

"Um…" said Kara as she looked around too.

They both kept looking, he found some of the other countries sitting on the beach. "We are defiantly not setting near them," thought Germany.

"Hey look! There is a spot!" said Kara as she pointed to a little clearing.

"Gud eye," said Germany as he probably wouldn't of noticed it.

"Thanks," said Kara as they went over and sat down.

"I hope we see some soon," said Kara as she looked up at the sky.

"Ja," said Germany as he looked up at the sky too. It was now dark and the stars had started to appear. He could see some constellations like the big dipper, Cassiopeia, and Sagittarius. He then blushed as he felt Kara's hand on top of his. Germany then smiled as he then pulled her into his lap.

"Hey!" said Kara with a smile.

Germany softly laughed as he rested his head on top of hers. Kara smiled as she laid back on Germany.

"This is nice…" thought Germany as he wrapped his arms around her and held her hands.

"Look!" said Kara as she pointed to a shooting meteor. "Another!" she said again as she saw another one. "Another!" then soon enough the sky was filled with shooting meteors and now it was a real meteor shower. The sky looked like it was almost white as the meteors kept shooting.

"Wow…" said Germany.

"It's beautiful," said Kara.

"Indeed it is," said Germany then he blushed as he took in a deep breath. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. He then looked at Kara and gently cupped her cheek with his hand and turned her face toward his. "Kara… I…"

Kara smiled as she looked into his blue eyes as he looked into her brown ones. "I know…" said Kara as he then smiled as he then gently kissed her on the lips.

* * *

The meteor shower was a last minute idea that I thought of when I was watching the meteor shower last Saturday Night. Unfortunally it wasn't as awsome as the meteor shower in the chapter, but I still loved it!


	29. Chapter 29

Last night was our first home football game! (American Football) And like usuall our team lost... pathetically... . 7 to 54. I mean really! I know we are bad, but that is really pathetic! At least us band kids had fun! Our first march on the football feild wasn't that bad, of course we still have lots of improvements, but I know we will do better! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment! :D

* * *

Chapter 29

"You're going to do fine," said Germany as he was reassuring me. We were at Semi-state and we were going to go on soon. I know we all worked our asses off practicing and preparing for this. Making sure our show was perfect or at least very close to it. For all of us, even the seniors, it was our first time at semi-state and we all felt like freshmen on the first day of high school. Big eyes, heart pumping, and feeling like we were going to throw up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I was in uniform, my hair braided, clarinet in one hand and shako in the other. I was all ready to go.

"Of course," said Germany. "You worked really hard this week and it's going to pay off. Who knows you might be able to make it to state."

I laughed a little. "We were lucky to get this far Germany," I said. "We shouldn't push it."

"You never know you might," said Germany.

I smiled as I shivered as a cold breeze hit me. Today was cold and cloudy. I swear during practice my fingers tips almost froze, unfortunally because us clarinets have to cut our finger tips to our gloves off so we could actually play our instrument.

"Cold?" asked Germany.

"Very," I said as he then hugged me I smiled as he was warm and protecting me from the cold breeze.

"Mien Gott Kara! Your fingers are like ice!" said Germany with concern in his voice as his hands wrapped around mine.

"Yeah, they were that way ever since practice started," I said.

Germany was about to say something, but we were interrupted by the gok block and Mr. Ratliff calling us to line up.

"Time to go," I said with a sigh.

"Ja," said Germany as he let go of me. "Good luck."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said as I walked toward where everyone was lining up.

"Kara wait!" called Germany.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"Ich liebe dich," said Germany.

I smiled as I knew what he said. "I love you too, Germany," I said before I left.

* * *

"Is it me or is it almost too fucking cold!" said Romano as he, me and Canada were huddling together like penguins trying to keep warm under a blanket.

"That's Indiana for you," I said. "One day it might be warm then the next day it's freaking cold."

"I sort of like the cold," said Canada.

"You're crazy!" said Romano.

"Well… It just… Reminds me of home…" said Canada.

"Oh…" said Romano sounding like he sort of regretted what he said, probably because they all missed their homes. "Sorry… I miss my home too…"

"Oh, it's ok," said Canada. "So where are Germany and Italy?"

"They are helping with the pit to load stuff," I said.

"Hmp, maybe Germany, but my brother is probably playing instead of working," said Romano.

I laughed a little bit knowing he is probably right.

"So how well do you think we did?" I asked.

"I think you guys did great," said Canada with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys might be going to state," said Romano.

"I wish," I said. "I admit we did good… but like every year we'll just get beat by the other big bands."

"Don't think that way!"

I turned to see Germany and Italy. "You guys did amazing!" said Italy with a smile. "I know you guys will go to state!"

"We can only hope," I said with a sigh.

Germany then sat down next to me and Italy next to his brother. Italy smiled, but Romano didn't say anything making Italy silent as well.

"They never really did enjoy each other's company," I thought as we watched the other bands march. It was only October and it felt like the middle of December. I wouldn't be even surprised if it even started snowing.

"So how many bands are left?" asked Germany.

"Um, two I think," I said. "Homestead and Pen."

"I see…" said Germany. "Are you hungry?"

"I bit," I said. I tried to eat a lot before we left so I wouldn't get hungry, but I still was… Probably because it was almost 11:00 which meant we wouldn't be back till 12:00.

"Do you want me to get you something?" asked Germany.

I shivered as another cold breeze hit me. "No, I'm good. I need warmth more than anything," I said as I cuddled closer to Germany.

"Alright," said Germany with a smile as he put an arm around me.

I smiled back then I glanced at Romano as he was glaring at Germany.

"He still doesn't like Germany," I thought. "Of course he never had from the beginning."

* * *

"That damn potato bastard…" thought Romano as he glared at Kara and Germany cuddling. "He's damn lucky… I think he doesn't even deserve her…"

He then turned his head away and sighed. "At least she's happy… that's all I care about…" thought Romano. "But if he breaks her heart I'll kill him!"

He then stood up and started walking away from them.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kara as she noticed him walk away.

"Oh, um, I am going to get something to eat," said Romano as he left the consetion stands.

* * *

"Stupid American food," said Romano as he ate a cheeseburger with fries and pop (soda). "It's so disgusting." Then took another bite of the burger. "I hate it!" he then took another bite. "Even England can make better food then this!" then he took another bite as he laid his head down on the table. He sighed as the last band marched off the field.

"Romano…. Are you sad?"

Romano turned around to see Canada. "No! Why would I be!" said Romano angrily wanting to be left alone and drown in his misery.

"Lovino… don't lie," said Canada. "I know you are sad."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Romano. "How would you know?"

"Whenever Alfred is sad he drowns himself in fast food until he feels happy," said Canada. "Sort of like you are doing."

Romano was about to say something then sighed.

"Romano… do you like Kara?" asked Canada.

Romano's heart skipped a beat as Canada asked him that. "Well… I…" said Romano as he looked at Canada blushing then sighed again as he gave up. "Yes, I do, I just hate that she is with him…"

"Do you really?" asked Canada. "Or do you just hate yourself for not asking her first?"

Romano was silent. "Yes… I do hate myself…" thought Romano. "I'll never admit it to them, but I was too shy… Too nervous… too scared to ask her. I hate myself. I'm a stupid idiot."

"She'll never see me more as a friend," said Romano.

"You never know Romano," said Canada. "You shouldn't give up on love."

Romano was about to say something, but he was cut off by the cheers coming from behind them as they turned to see all of their band stand up cheering. Romano gave a small smile as he saw Kara being happy as a child on Christmas day.

"Looks like they are going to state," said Canada.

"Yeah," said Romano.

"As long as she is happy… so I am," thought Romano. "Even if I don't look like it."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this took so long guys . But a lot of thing are going on... Like us winning our first marching band competition! 1st place baby!

* * *

Chapter 30

"Trick or treat!" said some kids as I opened my front door. It was Halloween and in about three more days our band would be going to Indy (Indianapolis) to Lucas Oil Stadium for the State Marching Band Competition.

"Alright, here you go," I said as I handed them some candy. I always loved Halloween when I was a kid and I still do now. I was dressed up as Yachiru from Bleach. She was one of my favorite characters in the series and I was saving this for a Con, but since some of the guys asked me to go trick-or-treating with them I thought I wear it. Speaking of which, where in the heck were they?

"Kara!"

I looked up as the kids left to see England, Italy, Germany, Prussia, America and Austria. I smiled as they were wearing costumes. Italy was a Neko with tan cat ears and cat paws with a tail. For my sake I hope those were fake. Germany was dressed up as a vampire, not one of those sparkly new ones, the old school cool vampires. Prussia was… well dressed up as himself. He had his Military uniform on, which was not really surprising. America was dressed up like Captain America, again not much of a surprise, but I was surprised Austria was there like Prussia though he was dressed up like himself (but he probably didn't want to really dressed up). England was wearing a black cloak with his spell book in his hands. I guessed he was dressing up as his wizard self.

"Hey mom!" My first are here!" I called as I put the candy bowl away.

"Alright! Just be back by midnight!" said my mom as I ran out to them.

"Hey guys!" I said as I ran over to them.

"What's up! Ready for a night full of candy fright?" asked America.

"Ofcourse," I said with a smile as we took off. "So it is only us?"

"Yes, the others have other things to do," said Austria.

"Hm, I'm surprised you came Austria," I said "You usually are too."

"Yes, but Italy convinced me to come," said Austia.

"Yeah! He's been working too hard and need some times for fun!" said Italy. "So I convinced him to come!"

"I agree, I'm glad you did," I said with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you!" I said as we got another handful of candy.

"I can't believe how much candy we are getting," said England.

"I know! I'm never going down from this sugar high!" said America as he was shaking as he was eating candy.

"I love Halloween," said Gilbert as he ate some candy.

I smiled as we were having a good time. Then I looked at England as he was looking at the old spell book. "England what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just looking through the spell book," said England.

"Just don't read it!" said Austria. "

"Yeah! It's Halloween who knows what might happen!" said America.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry," said England. "I mean it's such a nice night." He looked up to see the starry night with a full moon. The moon was red though blood red. I think tonight was also a… lunar eclipse I think. "Hm?" said England

"What is it?" asked Germany.

"Look at this," said England as he pulled out a black crystal out of the spell book.

"What is it?" asked Italy.

"It looks like black quartz," I said.

"Yeah," said as he held it up in the moonlight then as the moonlight hit it, it turned orange and started to glow.

"What the?!" said America as the crystal shot an orange ray at them then we closed our eyes shielding us from the bright light.

After a bit the bright light faded away. I opened my eyes. "Whoa!" I said as the others were towering over me. "You guys are huge!"

"No! You shrunk!" said Germany as he looked somewhat different as his skin was now pale, his eyes now a blood red and sharp fangs that were as he talked.

"And you are a real vampire!" I said.

"And your Yachiru!" said Germany as I looked at myself. Short pink bubble gum hair, a real soul reaper outfit and I were short as a kid. I was really Yachiru!

"Ah!" said Italy pancaking "Guys! I can't take my cat paw off! Their real, my ears are real and my tail! They! Are! REAL!"

"Awsome!" shouted America as we looked at him. He exactly looked like Captain America that you saw in the movies. "I'm a real hero!"

"Good for you," I said sarcastically. "At least our voices didn't change." Then I looked at Austria, Prussia and England which looked like the same as they were before. "How come you guys are still the same?"

"I'm guessing because the crystal turns you into what you are dressed up as and since we just dressed up like ourselves it didn't work," said England "So we just remained how we are."

"Lucky you," said Germany. "Now how are we going to get back to normal?"

"I… don't know," said England "This is different than before."

"Great," I said. "Hey what time is it?"

"It's now 11:00," said Austria.

I sighed. "Great! How are we going to fix this in less than an hour?" I asked angerly.

"Settle down Kara!" said Prussia.

"Oh, don't tell me!" I said as Germany then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kara… Fighting is not going to help," said Germany.

I just sighed. "I know…" I thought.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Italy.

"Hm…" said England as he looked at the gem. The gem was now orange, but he noticed that it was slowly getting darker. "I might have a theory…"

"Well the gem was originally black," said England. "And now since we held it up to the moonlight it changed colors as you changed form. And even now it's turning darker, so I'm guessing when the stone turns back to black its original color you guys will turn back to normal.

"Well, that's a good theory, but we can't wait around all night to turn back to black," I said. "I got to be back home by midnight? My parents can't see me like this!"

"I think I can fix that," said England.

* * *

"Are you sure that won't wake up?" I asked as we snuck into my house and we were looking at them in the living room.

"Positive," said England as he took out a wand and whispered something. A mist came out of the wand and covered my parents and they then fell asleep as the mist disappeared.

I sighed in relief. "Good, it worked."

"Of course it did!" said England as I rolled my eyes.

"Now let's go watch a movie or something," I thought as I led them to my room.

"Alright how about a movie?" asked America as I closed the door behind us.

"How about this one?" asked England as he pulled out a scary movie..

* * *

Well England's theory was correct as the stone slowly turned back to normal so did we. We were already half way through the movie and Italy's paws turned back to regular gloves (which he then took off). Germany eyes were now back to their regular blue color. America's hair was back to normal and now I wasn't short.

We were still watching the scary movie England suggested and I was glued onto Germany the entire time. I absolutely hated scary movies! But unfortunally I was out voted. I buried my face into Germany's chest as he held me. Of course Italy was right beside me too. He was taking it worse than me. He was shaking like a leaf. So I hugged him as Germany held onto me. I was surprised America wasn't freaking out too. He hated paranormal stuff, but I guessed it was because he knew the movie wasn't real.

"Ugh…" said Germany.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just have a head ache," said Germany.

"Probably it's because of the change back to normal," said Germany.

"Yes, I agree," said England. "It should go away soon."

I then felt Italy shiver. "You ok Italy?"

Italy shook his head no.

"Do you need to go to the restroom?" asked Germany.

Italy nodded his head as he then got up and walked out of the room.

"His change is probably painfull…" I said.

"Yeah… Poor thing…" said England.

"I'm surprised you haven't felt anything yet," said Austria.

"Yeah," I said. "But I'm probably next."

"Ah!" we heard Italy shout from the bathroom.

"May be I should check on him," me and Germany said at the same time. Then he grabbed his head and I sighed.

"I'll check on him, you just need to stay here," I said as I stood up and went to the bathroom. I got more concern every step I took as I walked closer to the bathroom. I kept hearing him moaning.

"Man… Poor little Feli," I thought. "He must be in really in pain."

When I got to the bathroom I knocked on the door. "Italy, are you ok?" I asked, but I heard nothing. "Are you in pain? I got some painkillers if you need them." Again I heard nothing, I was now worried. "Italy?" as I then grabbed the door knob and noticed it was unlocked. "Feliciano?" I called as I opened the door and went inside.

"Feli-" I began to say then I stopped as I saw Italy sitting on the bathroom floor. His pants half way down as well as his underwear. My face was bright red as his hands were wrapped around his dick, he was masturbating himself… I turned my face away from him.

"Those weren't moans of pain, those were moans of pleasure!" I thought my face red. "He's horney! Damn…" The picture of his manhood in his hands stuck in my mind.

"I'm-I'm sorry Italy," I said embarrassed. Then I started walking to the door. "I'll leave…"

Then as I turned my back to him he pinned me face first into the wall. "Italy!" I said as I turned my head to look at him. I heard him lightly purring as his cat tail wrapped around me. I looked to see his eyes fogged with lust. I read enough fanfiction to know what was happening. I knew Italy would never do this by choice, the reason he was doing it was he was in heat! A Neko in heat was going to be a problem. I tried to get out of his grip, but for a scrawny thing he was surprisingly strong. Probably because of the hormones running threw him.

I then blushed as I felt him rub up against my ass. "Oh, shit!" I thought as I then tried to get him off me again struggling in his grip. Then a chill went up my spine as I heard his low growl. I thought I would never be afraid of Italy, but now amazingly I was. He meant business, it was be fucked or die. I stopped struggling and his growl turned into a purr again. He was acting like an animal as his hand reached for my pants.

"Damn Italy," I thought as he lightly kissed my neck. He then undid my pants and let them fall to the ground, leaving my underwear still on. "He's teasing me."

Italy then smiled as he started rubbing me with my underwear still on. I bit my lip as I would not make any noise. I wouldn't let him know I was enjoying this, but damn… I had to admit he was good. With him rubbing against me front and back it was hard not to make a noise.

Then suddenly he put his hand inside my underwear rubbing me directly and I gave a little moan. Italy stopped as I knew my mistake. He nibbled my ear as he took his hand out and slowly pulled my underwear down.

"Oh, no!" I thought. I had to do something, but what could I do? Well… There was one thing.

"Germany!" I called as loud as I could.

Not even a second later Germany burst through the door. Time seemed to stand still as Germany took in the scene before him. Then Germany's blue eye's turned back to blood red vampire eyes as he hissed and barred his fangs at Italy. He then tackled Italy to the ground, both of his hands were wrapped around the Italians neck chocking him.

I looked at Italy, his eyes were no longer foggy with lust, but now were filled with terror. "Ger-Germa-" he chocked out.

"Germany stop! You're killing him!" I shouted. Germany stopped as his eyes turned back to their old sky blue color.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. "He was in heat, he couldn't control himself, he was overcome by lust, it wasn't his fault…"

Germany didn't say anything as he blushed looking at me. I then realized I was half naked and pulled my panties and pants.

"What happened?" asked England as he, Gilbert, and Austria came in. "England and Austria shielded their eyes as they saw the half-naked Italy. "Italy! Put some clothes on!"

Italy blushed. "Sorry…" he said as he put his clothes on.

I sighed in relief as it was all over. After that the stone finally turned back to black and we turned back to normal. Then they left and I went to bed.

"Man… That was some night…" I thought as I fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Yes, this is a short chapter, but I've stayed up to 1:00 in the morning last night getting back from contest so don't push me! The next chapter I promise will be longer!

* * *

Chapter 31

Hungary sighed as she sat down taking a little rest from the hard work she and the other female countries have been doing. Unfortunally since their chat with England and Switzerland thing in their world have just gotten from bad to worse. The leaders from the missing countries have blamed other countries for their disappearance and think they kidnaped them. Hungary thanked god there hasn't been any blood shed yet, but unfortunally she knew it was going to get there eventually if they didn't come back.

They did have thoughts on telling the leaders, but she and the other came to the conclusion that they wouldn't believe them and only create suspicion on them most likely leading an attack on them, probably starting the war. So, they kept quiet about it even with their own leaders.

"You ok?" asked Belgium as she went over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hungary. "I'm just tired."

"I know… We all are," said Belgium as she then looked at a small hammock with a sleeping Liechtenstein in it. She had been working day and night ever since the day she chatted with her brother, unfortunally we were never able (at least not yet) to contact them again.

"At least we got her to rest," said Hungary.

"Yes, poor thing," said Belgium.

Hungary nodded as she looked at the others, thankfully some other trusted female countries have come to help them. Taiwan and Seychelles have helped a lot. They recently got a system of switching out for breaks if they needed them.

"Do you want to switch out," asked Seychelles to Hungary as she eating some Belgium waffles that Belgium made for breakfast.

"No, no, I'm fine," said Hungary as she stood up. "I just needed a quick breather."

"Well, if you need one, just say so," said Seychelles "These waffles are good! And you have been working pretty hard."

"Yes, but only with little success," said Hungary.

"But we have to keep trying."

Hungary and the others turned to see Liechtenstein waking up. "We have to," she said. "We just have to, we got to them once and if we did once we can do it again and next time, bring them back."


	32. Chapter 32

Yay! Finally got this chapter up. ^^ Me so happy. Also please comment :D

* * *

Chapter 32

"That… was… AMAZING!" I thought as were done with our performance at state. I felt honored that we were able to perform on the field at Lucas Oil Stadium. It was like a dream! (Especially for a small band like ours!) This was the field that the Colt's played on and the field was perfect! No little divots, no dirt spots, just grass. I knew we would probably get last place, but I didn't care just being there was more than enough! When we got to our place to sit in the stands I felt my cell phone vibrate from the pocket I had in my uniform. I got it out and saw it was a text from Germany.

Germany: You guys did great!

Me: Thanks ^^ I feel amazing!

Germany: I'm glad I heard the weather is going to get nasty this week, may be even today.

Me: At least there is no more marching band. I am getting sick of rain.

Germany: It's not rain it's snow

Me: Snow? This early?

Germany: Yeah, a big snowstorm too

Me: That's great… Just when I get my driver's licenses…

Germany: You'll be fine, just drive slow.

* * *

"Mysterious as the dark side of the MOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" we sang really off key as we were riding the bus back home. We were ecstatic, we got 1st place! We beat Homestead by .05 and it felt awesome! The band was screaming, shouting, hugging, crying (with joy) and even some band couples kissed as they announced us getting first place. Now for about… may be a hour we have been singing random songs.

"Alright can we quiet?!" said Jenny, she was one of our drum majors "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

I sighed as we went quiet, except for some of the quiet conversations going on. We were almost back to school now. I put on my earphones as I listened to my iPod. I looked outside and it snowed hard. I was a blizzard out there the ground was already covered with snow. We had all our windows up in the bus trying to keep the bus warm.

"Man… I know Germany said there be a storm, but I didn't know it was would be this big," I thought.

When we finally got back to the school the blizzard had only gotten worse as I couldn't even see anything that was more than a couple feet away.

I smiled as I saw Germany. "Man, I didn't know it would be this bad."

"Ja, me either," said Germany. "But we better get going before it get's worse."

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey Ludwig!"

We turned to see Prussia with Italy, Romano and Austria near their car.

"What's wrong?" asked Germany.

"The car won't start! That's what's wrong!" said Prussia.

"What! Have you tried-" asked Germany but he was cut off by Prussia.

"We've tried everything! It just broke down!" said Prussia.

Germany sighed. "Great…"

"You guys can borrow my car," I said.

"What?" asked Germany.

"Yeah, I can't drive you guys yet, but you can drive my car to your house and when you guys get there you can get out then I can drive luck home," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Austria.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" I asked.

* * *

"It's getting worse and worse everything," I thought. We were rolling along the country roads which were the absolutely worse roads to drive on during a blizzard. Thank god that Austria was driving and not Prussia. You could barely see a foot ahead of you now and I rather take a cautious driver then a reckless one.

"Ve~ are we almost there?" asked Italy.

"Almost, Italy," said Austria. I swear that were not even going 5 miles, but at least we aren't slipping and sliding on the road. Unfortunally my car was small so Italy had to sit in his brothers lap. They weren't really happy with it, but they didn't say much to reject doing it.

I gave a sigh of relief as we got to their house and pulled up into the driveway. Their house from what I could see was large, but of course it had to be.

Ring! Ring! I pulled out my cellphone and saw it was a text from my dad.

Dad: Are you ok? Are you at their house yet?

Me: Yes I am at their house.

Then I looked out at the blizzard and continued with my text.

Me: but I don't like the weather.

Dad: Me either I don't want you driving threw this blizzard could you stay with your friends for tonight?

This surprised me, but at the same time it didn't. My dad cared for me and he rather sleep over with some boys then risk my life.

"Who's texting you?" asked Germany.

"My dad," I said as I looked at him. "I know this is really last noticed, but my dad doesn't want me drive through this. Is it ok if I stay here for the night?"

Germany was surprised like me, but then nodded. "Ja, of course. I don't want you driving in the blizzard either."

I then texted my dad back.

Me: Yes


	33. Chapter 33

-falls down and collapses- Finally done! This has been a busy week! But I love this chapter ^^ Especially the end.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Oh, good you're back," said China as he saw us come in. "That storm is getting- Kara what are you doing here aru?" he asked as he noticed me.

"Their car broke down and they had to use my car to get home and now I'm staying for the night because of the storm," I said.

"Oh," said China.

"Kara!" said Sealand as he suddenly appeared and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here for the night," I said.

"You are? That's awesome!" said Sealand.

"What's with all the noise?"

I turned to see Switzerland. "Hey Switzerland, I gave these guys a ride and now I'm stuck because of the blizzard so now I have to stay here for the night."

"Can she stay in my room?" asked Sealand excitedly.

"No, Kara can sleep downstairs," said Switzerland.

"Ja, we have… what do you call it… a pull out couch?" said Germany.

"Alright," I said.

Thud! Crash! Bang!

"Aiya! What was that?" asked China.

"Dude! What was that?" asked America as he was on top of the stairs with Japan and Canada.

"I think it came from Englands room!" said Spain as Russia and Prussia were behind him.

We then all rushed to Englands room and opened the door.

"Give it back frog!"

"No!"

I sighed as I saw England and France fight over the spell book.

"What are you guys doing?!" asked Spain.

"I think I found the spell to take us home!" said France.

"No you didn't! Even the sentence has the word 'back' doesn't mean it is the spell that takes us home!" said England.

"You never know unless you try!" said France.

"I think we should give it a try!" said Prussia.

"I'm… Not so sure…" said Japan. "Last time we found a familiar word you just got turned into cats."

"I remember that!" said Sealand. "You guys were so cute!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go through that again," I said. "May be England is right."

"How about we take a vote?" asked America.

"Ni wane ke transfme back ke ni in yone!" said France.

"No!" shouted England as a beam of bright light shot out. I watched as it hit the walls and bounced back.

"Duck!" I shouted as I ducked down with Sealand, but it was too late the beam already hit America, the Italian brothers, Russia and Japan. The beam hitting them then bounced back off them making them fall to the floor.

"Get down!" shouted England as he, France, Spain and China got down to the ground.

The others tried too, but the beam was too fast as it hit Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Canada and Prussia.

"Ah!" I said as the beam then came at me and Sealand.

"Aiya!" said China as he took out his wok and used it as a shield. Thankfully it protected us and didn't reflect off the wok.

"Phew…" I said as I sighed in relief. "Thanks China."

"Yes thank you," said Sealand with a smile.

"No-no problem," said China.

We then stood up to see that the countries that had been hit disappeared leaving their clothes.

"Now look what you done!" shouted England "That's why I didn't want you to be even touching my book!"

"I was… I was just trying to help!" said France.

"Engwand?"

It was silent as I recognized the voice. We turned our head to see something moving in America's clothes. I tried not to fangirl scream as I saw a baby America pop his head out.

"Oh, my gosh! He is so cute!" I thought.

"A-America?" asked England. Then the others started poking their heads out. The other countries were young just like America.

"What the heck?!"

I turned to see Prussia and Russia who instead of being young like the others were about Sealand's age.

"What's going on?" asked Sealand.

"I'm guessing that the spell turned them back to the youngest age that we see the countries," I said. "Or I'm guessing at least as we anime fans seen them."

"I see… Interesting," said England.

"Aw!" said Spain as he went over to baby Romano and picked him up (Thankfully they were also clothed). "I forgot how cute you were!"

"Put me down you bastard!" said Romano.

I smiled as I chuckled a bit. Then I looked around. "Hey?" I said. "Where's Germany?"

The others looked around then I saw a movement in Germany's clothes I went over and found cute blond boy with blue eyes wearing a black outfit with a black hat.

"Holy Rome!" said France.

"Yes! I was right!" I thought. For a long time many Hetalia Fans debated on whether or not Holy Rome was actually Germany. Of course this isn't official, but for now I just want to bask in the moment of being right.

"Holy Rome!"

I smiled as I turned to see little Italy.

"Italy," said Holy Rome with a blush as Italy hugged him.

It was really cute, this was one of my favorite couples and it was awesome to see the couple in person.

"Aw! Italy is so cute!" said France.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't want you-" Then I looked down to see little Canada pulling at my jeans.

I smiled. "Yes little Canada?" I asked him with a friendly voice.

"Where's kumjara?" asked Canada as he lifted his hands up wanting to be held.

I smiled as I picked him up. "I'm sorry, but I don't know sweetie," I said.

"Oh…" said Canada looking a bit sad.

"But don't be sad," I smiled as I gave him a little hug. "I think there is a stuff polar bear in your room that you'll like." I remember Canada telling me that he bought a stuff polar bear because he missed Kumajirou.

Canada smiled as I said that.

"Aw, Kara you make a good mother," said Spain.

"Mom?" asked Canada.

"No don't start that!" I said to Spain as Romano squirmed in his arms.

"Come on, you are kind girl," said France. "You would be a great mother!"

Ok, I know that they were just playing, but I knew little kids take things more seriously then we do.

"May be, but-" I said then Romano gave a little scream as he squirmed out of Spain's arms and fell. Thankfully he was close and I caught the falling Romano before he hit the floor. "Spain!"

"I'm sorry!" said Spain.

"You should be!" I said as I held Romano in one arm and Canada in the other. "You can't just drop Romano like that! Nor any of them their fragile!"

"I said I'm sorry! Geeze you are their madre!" said Spain.

"Mother?" asked Romano as he looked at me.

"Mother!" said Canada as he hugged me with a smile. Obviously didn't know who I was. But it was ok since they wouldn't met me until they were way older.

I sighed.

"Don't be that way Kara," said France. "They love you, they love their mama."

"Mama!" said Italy as he walked over to me and hugged my leg.

"Great…" I thought. "Now they think I'm their mother."

Then I looked at Spain and France. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Good night mom," said little Austria as I put him and Switzerland to bed. By the time we fed the little countries (because they complained that they were hungry) and I put most of them to bed they all started to call me mom. I didn't mind them calling me mom that much, but if Spain or France started to call me mom then there will be a problem.

"Goodnight Austria," I said and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Switzerland." Then I kissed him on the forehead too. I smiled as they smiled and fell asleep. I went out of their room and closed the door.

"Kara!"

"Sh!" I said as I turned to see China.

"Sorry, but look at this!" said China as he took out a camera and showed me some pitcures of a cute sleeping Japan and some other countries.

"Aw! They look so cute!" I said. "Hey can I barrow the camera a bit?"

"Sure," said China as he gave me the camera. I smiled as I started taking pictures of the baby countries he missed. Then I finally reached America's room.

"Hm?" I said as I heard someone softly singing. I quietly open the door a crack to see England holding baby America in his arms softly singing to him. This was a dream come true to see England and America together again. It was a touching moment I quickly got the camera and took a picture making sure the flash was off then I smiled as I started also to record the moment.

"Oh, you fell asleep on me," said England as he smiled at America. Then he frowned. "America… Why couldn't you stayed this way forever? Why couldn't you stay this sweet innocent boy that is in my arms right now?"

My heart was racing, I couldn't-no I could believe what I was hearing and I wanted to hear all of it.

"I know you wouldn't believe me, but I miss these times… Just you and me against the world," said England. "And I'm sorry… about acting like a git… The only reason I did those thing is because I wanted to protect you… I didn't want anyone to take you away," He then whipped a tear away from his eye. "And… Even though you'll turn back to the fat, lazy oath sooner or later… I just want you to know that I will and always love you."

I smiled as I also whipped a tear from my eye. "England, I always knew you were a good dad… and I have to say this is the best night ever," I thought.

* * *

I love America and England! Especially when England acts like a father to America! They were so cute together!


	34. Chapter 34

Ok, to begin I am sorry for not posting anything for a while... Our band wasn't able to go on to Semi-state and I been sort of angery and depressed by it because that was our best preformance yet... And we lost by .05! and we didn't even get gold! (but alot of other bands didn't either I mean there was like 11 bands and 6 of them got silver including us) And that made me not in the mood to write in a while, but I'm trying to get back on my feet and start again! So again sorry and enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 34

I yawned as I woke up down stairs in the pull out bed. The down stairs was nice because it was basically a movie room with a giant TV and whole book case of movies. I had no idea how they could get his stuff, but I didn't really care for the moment as I heard noises coming from upstairs. I sighed as I got out of bed and put on the shirt I wore last night and my sweat pants. "Better go see what is going on," I thought as I walked upstairs.

I sighed as I opened the door. "Hey guys whats-?" I asked them, but I stopped as I saw the now messy house with little countries running around being chased by the older ones trying to stop them from making a mess.

"Kara! You're awake!" said Spain as he came up to me and hugged me. "Oh, thank goodness! May be you can stop them."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, little America found his older selfs junk food stash and shared it with the others and well… I think you know what happened next," said Spain.

I sighed again as I looked around and noticed Sealand, Russia, nor Prussia weren't around. "Where are Sealand, Russia and Prussia?"

"Amazingly they are still asleep and also England is upstairs trying to figure out how to change them back," said Spain.

"I see," I said. "Let me try to settle the little ones down."

"Oh, gracias!" said Spain.

I gave him a smile. "You're welcome," I said as I went to the living room. Everyone was there and I sighed as China and France were failing miserably trying to calm them down.

"Guys! Can we please calm down?!" I shouted it wasn't a really loud shout, but just loud enough to get their attention. They stopped and looked at me and the little countries smiled.

"Mama!" they said as they came over to me and hugged me. I could only smile as I knelt down to their level.

"Morning my little ones, you guys made a big mess, you know that is bad right?" I asked.

They were silent as their guilty faces tried not to look at me directly.

"I thought so," I said. "But now you will help us clean it up right?" I asked.

"Yes mom," they said.

I smiled. "Good," I said as I turned to China and France. "China can you go get the cleaning supplies and help get the little ones started?"

"Yes, of course, aru," said China as he led the children away… except for one. It was Holy Rome, he was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.

"I don't want to clean," said Holy Rome. "I'm the Holly Roman Empire. I don't have to clean."

"Would you rather have a time out then?" I asked. "It's either you help clean the house or sit in your room until everything is clean."

Holy Rome was silent for a minute then said. "But I don't know even how to clean…"

I smiled. "Then go ask Italy," I said. "Italy knows how and can help you."

Holy Rome was silent again then nodded. "Ok," he said as he went to go find Italy.

"How do you do it?" asked France.

"Well you have to treat them with kindness and respect," I said. "Even though they are little."

"Oh, I see," said France.

I just nodded as I started to put the furniture back where they needed to be. France then also started to help me.

* * *

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch. It took us about half of the day, but with some help from Sealand, Russia, and Prussia (once they woke up of course) we were now done cleaning. I looked out the window and sighed again. It was still snowing as hard as it was last night. "Will it ever end?" I thought.

I smiled as I heard a tiny yawn and turned my head to see little Canada. "Are you tired?" I asked.

Canada nodded. "Yes, can I rest with you?"

"Of course," I said as I waved him over. He smiled as Canada walked over to me and I cradled him in my arms.

He must have been tired because he almost immediately fell asleep in my arms.

"He's so cute," I thought as I then heard footsteps and turned to see France.

"Kara lunch is ready, come when-" France said then stopped as he saw me cradling Canada. "Aw! A mama and her child."

I sighed. "Go away France."

"Oh come on," said France as he walked over to me and sat beside me. "He actually looks like a mix of us."

"France…" I said in a soft growl.

"Relax Kara," said France as he pulled me into his lap as we then laid on the couch. He then kissed me gently one the cheek. "I'm only playing with you."

"France if I wasn't holding Canada," I said. "I wo-"

BOOM!

Canada woke up with a scream and clutched onto me.

"What the?" said France as me and him went upstairs where the noise came from. The door to England's room was open and there was smoke coming out of it.

"England?" I called as I slowly walked into the room. Canada was still clutching me as I held him in my arms. "Are you ok?"

I then saw a figured in the smoke, but it wasn't England. He was taller and had a more muscular build. The smoke slowly cleared and yet like the others I recognized him. He was wearing bronze armor and a blood red cape. The smoke then cleared more to show his brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Roman Empire," I said.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry that I haven't put up a chapter in a while, stupid school . At least this chapter is long to make up for it ^^

* * *

Chapter 35

"Why Rome?" I thought. "Of all of the countries why him? And why now?"

"Wh-where am I?" asked Rome as he looked around confused.

I then turned to see England with soot covering him from head to toe. "Man that was something…." Then he noticed Rome. "Who-who are you?"

"What happened, aru?" asked China as he, Spain and the other children came to see what was going on.

"Grandpa Rome!" shouted Italy as he pushed through the crowd and went up to Rome.

"Wait? Rome! You mean the Rome?!" asked England shocked.

"Yes! I'm the one and only Roman Empire!" said Rome as he picked up Italy.

I sighed as I put down Canada. As the other countries stared in amazement as they couldn't believe Rome was standing in front of them.

"How did this even happen?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" said England. "I was trying to get the countries back to their proper age, but when I tried reciting a spell that seemed like it might bit the spell backfired and he appeared."

"Hm, that weird, but-" I said until I was cut off by Rome.

"So who are all you guys? I can tell you guys are countries, but I don't recognize most of you," said Rom. Then he looked at Italy. "And how did you get here? Were you transported here too like me?"

I sighed. "I know this is really confusing, but we can explain everything."

Rome looked at me. "Alright, please start explaining."

* * *

After explaining to Rome about mostly everything, Rome was shocked that he was in the future, because somehow England summoned him from the past. Anyway after the explanation we ate lunch. China fixed us some stir fry noodles with pork. I always like China's cooking, it was always good, but I noticed while we were eating that Rome was unsure about the food. This type of food was foreign to him, though, but after a bit he started eating and se seemed to like it.

"Excuss me," said Rome to me "Um… Kara?"

"Yes?" I asked .

"Are you sure you're not a country?" asked Rome.

"Yes, I told you I wasn't a country," I said.

"Yes I know, but you seem like a country," said Rome.

I was about to say something, but he cut me off as Rome smiled. "No, no, what am I thinking? You're no country, you must be a goddess sent from above."

I blushed as I turned away from him. "Oh, um thank you for the complement." This was great now I great now I great Rome was trying to flirt with me too! Now I got France and Rome are now on my back, but I have to say Rome might be more difficult to hand than France.

My head turned as I heard a crash. I sighed as it was Romano as he tripped and his dishes broke.

"Are you ok Romano?" asked Spain.

"I'm fine!" said Romano, but he was lying as he had some cuts on his fingers.

I smiled as I went over to him. "Romano you shouldn't lie." I then picked him up.

Romano was quiet then said. "Sorry."

"It's ok, but lets' not do it anymore ok?" I asked.

"Ok," said Romano as I took him to the bathroom so I could get some bandages.

I put Romano down as I looked for the bandages. I noticed Romano was really quiet since Rome arrived.

"Is there something wrong Romano?" I asked.

"Huh?" asked Romano.

"You have been quiet since Grandpa Rome arrived," I said. "Is there something wrong?"

Romano was quiet again and then sighed. "It's just… ever since Grandpa arrived he has been giving all his attention to Feliciano… Of course he always does… And it's no wonder since I'm just a screw up."

"Romano you aren't a screw up," I said as I found the bandages and went over to him. "You're special," then I put the bandages on him. "You shouldn't compare yourself to Feliciano, because you both just have different talents."

"I have no talents…" said Romano.

"Yes you do," I said as I then picked him up. "You just haven't found it yet, and don't worry about Rome because you always have me."

Romano was silent as he then hugged me and I smiled. I hugged him back as I went back to the kitchen to see that everyone was gone, except for Spain and China.

"Where is everyone?" I asked still holding Romano.

"Hot spring and England is in his room," said Spain.

"You guys have a hot spring?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the backyard it's protected by a force field England put up," said China. "They are taking their baths in there. Since it would be faster than each one taking a hour in the shower. You can get to it from your room."

"True," I said as I then looked at Romano. "You probably need one too."

"Do I have to?" asked Romano.

"Yes, you do," I said as I then went downstairs to my room to a sliding door (that hadn't noticed until now) and went outside. The hot spring was a force field a swimming pool. Like Spain said there was a force field protecting them from the snow. I smiled as the little countries were playing in the hot spring instead of washing themselves.

"Kara!"

I turned to see who said that, but I wish I hadn't. My face turned red as I saw Rome naked, his muscular body had scars which showed his experience in battle. I covered my eyes with one hand (so I didn't drop Romano) before I accidently see anything I didn't want to.

"Roman Empire!" I said. "You shouldn't be walking around naked in front of a woman!"

"Why not?" asked Rome.

"Because it isn't Roman times anymore!" I said.

"Oh relax Kara," said France with a smile. "It's not like you haven't seen a naked man before."

"Shut up France!" I said as I uncovered my eyes so I could glare at him. Thankfully he was in the hot spring.

"France is right," said Rome as he came over me. "You should relax, why don't you join us?"

"Never!" I said.

"Oh, come on!" said Rome as he wrapped his arms around me.

My face turned red as I tried to get out of his grip with Romano still in my arms. "Get off me!"

"Oh, you know you like it!" said Rome as he didn't let go of me.

"Hell no!" I said as I continued to struggle.

"She said get off!" said Romano as he finally spoke up and poked Rome in the eye.

"Ah!" said Rome as he let go of me and took a couple steps back. Rome then stared at Romano surprised.

"No means no Grandpa so stay away from mama!" said Romano as he then hugged me protectively.

I smiled. I should correct Romano, but Rome did deserve it, and Romano for the for the first time was standing up for himself.

* * *

"Ah! There it is!" said England. He was in his room filled with spell books, notes, and small artifacts everywhere. "Alright now I need to gather the kids and I can turn them back to normal… and may be send Rome back too."

"Thank goodness."

England jumped and almost dropped his spell book. "Kara! You scarred me!" said England as he turned to see Kara and little America.

"Sorry," said Kara. "but America wanted to see you."

"England!" said America as he went up to him.

"I'm guessing you didn't want to take a bath in the hot spring?" asked Kara.

"Yes, especially when France is around," said England. "I rather take a bath alone."

"I don't blame you," said Kara as he went over to a book shelf. "You got a lot of books."

"Most are spell books," said England as he watched as Kara picked one of the books and opened it.

"At least I can read this one," said Kara. "It's in English."

"Old English," said England as he picked up America. "but still English."

Kara nodded as she looked at it. Then she put the book back as she found a small artifact on the floor that looked like stone ying-yang sign. "What's this?"

"I've been looking for that!" said England as he went over to her. Then grabbed it then suddenly I felt a shock when he grabbed it.

"Ouch!" said England and me at the same time.

"Uh, oh," said England.

"Uh, oh? What do you mean uh, oh!" I said.

England turned away a bit. "Well… We shouldn't worry about it," said England "That artifact is said to switch places with the person you touch the artifact with… but it can only happen with the person you touch it with is the same gender…"

"So should we worry?" I asked.

"No we shouldn't, but if you feel funny tell me," said England.

* * *

"There that should do it," said England as he closed the door to America's room. The children were all asleep and he just casted the aging spell on them. He also went to Rome and casted the spell on him, but unfortunally it did nothing. He thought maybe it needed time since it didn't work on the kids at first, but after a couple seconds they started growing. "They should be grown by morning."

Then suddenly some pain hit him. "Ugh!" said England as he leaned against the wall. "What was that?"

* * *

"Crap…" I thought as I walked to my room. "Cramps… Darn and I didn't even bring any-" Then my thoughts were cut off as I accidently ran into someone. I looked up to see Rome. "Oh, sorry Rome," I said.

"It's ok, are you ok?" asked Rome.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said.

"You don't look like it," said Rome. "Cramps?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Don't say it out loud!"

Rome gave a little smile. "I knew it," he said before he picked me up.

"Hey!" I said. "Put me down!"

Rome just chuckled as he carried me to my room. I sighed knowing that I couldn't stop him. I helped him open the door and went downstairs. He then laid me on my bed. "Thanks…" I said quietly as I got under the covers.

"No problem!" said Rome as he got under the covers with me.

"No way! Get out!" I said.

"Oh come on! I'll be gone in the morning, just one night?" asked Rome as he scooted closer to me.

"I already have a boyfriend!" I said.

"No you don't he is too young," said Rome "Besides it's Holy Rome not Germany."

I sighed in frustration. Knowing yet again I couldn't win this battle. "Fine, just don't do anything!" I said.

"Alright since you are probably in lots of pain," said Rome as he then wrapped his arms around me. I then blushed as I felt his hands go low.

"What did I!" I said then he hushed me as he then started to massage me.

"I'm only trying to help, does this feel better?" asked Rome.

"Well… yeah…" I said as the pain started to reduce. Rome smiled as he stopped after a bit as he fell asleep.

"Well this could of gone a lot worse," I thought. "At least… this isn't that bad…" Then I fell to sleep too.

* * *

I yawned as I woke up the next morning. "Ugh…" I said as I felt a little light headed. I then noticed something. Rome wasn't in my bed with me. All there was left was his pj that he borrowed. "He must of gone back to his time," I said.

Then I stood up and went to the bathroom. "Ugh… I don't feel so good…" I thought as I closed my eyes as I was rubbing my forehead as I stood in front of the mirror. I then opened my eyes and I gasped. My hair was shorter about as long as Canada's, but it was still the same hair color. I was a bit taller, but not by much. My clothes were tight on me as I stared in disbelief as I was now a boy.


	36. Chapter 36

Alright I am really sorry for how long it took for me to post this ^^". I have been sick and verry busy with school. That and I was trying to figure out what to put in this chapter, I didn't really know if I should of made this longer or shorter. But I think you guys will be happy with this chapter. Also please comment! Comments keep me going and encouraged to write! :D

* * *

Chapter 36

"Wha-what the hell?" I thought as I stared at my now boy body with disbelief. I slowly started to touch myself making sure it was true. My hand searched my now flat chest. I thought I had nothing before, but now I really do! It was weird, no it was scary. I took in a deep breath because I forgot have to breathe for a second. I tried to take deep calming breath for a second. I tried to take deep calming breathes as my hand went lower I then stuck my hand down my pants. I refused to believe this was real. My heart felt like it stopped as I felt a bulge in my underwear.

"Oh, dear god please don't let it be true…" I thought as I then stuck my hand in my underwear. My eyes widen as I jerked my hand out as I trembled. "Oh my god! I have a penis! I'm truly a guy!"

I jumped and gave a shout as I heard a knock on my door. I put my hand over my mouth as I sounded different too.

"Kara! Let me in! It's England! We got a problem!"

I knew that voice, but like mine it has changed. I went to the door as I saw England, but like I suspected his gender was swapped. England was now a girl. England now had long blond hair that was tied up in pigtails, she also didn't have bushy eye brows, but still had the same emerald eyes. England quickly came in and closed the door behind her.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent," I said still in shock.

"I-I don't think so," said England her voice feminine. "That relic makes people switched bodies for a day and a night so I'm guessing it's the same for us."

"Well I hope so!" I then looked at the clock it was 7:00. "But should we tell the others when they wake up?"

"No, I think we just stay in our rooms and tell them we are sick," said England. "So we can both be safe from France, Prussia or even Spain."

He did have a point wouldn't hesitate if he knew I was a boy (Since then I couldn't get pregnant and he's been wanting to do it with me ever since he laid his eyes on me). "Good idea, but can I borrow some of your clothes?"

* * *

"Thanks England," I said as we both switched clothes.

"No problem, I'm also sorry about this," said England.

"Oh, I have gotten use to this magic," I said with a smile.

"I'm still sorry, but I probably should get back to my room," said England. "And you should probably lock the door."

"Good idea," I said as England left and locked the door on the way out. I then sighed as I flopped onto my bed.

"May be I can sleep a bit longer before the madness starts," I thought as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Kara!"

"Huh?" I asked as I woke up from my sleep.

"It's me, Germany!"

"Germany!" I said as I sat up and pulled the covers over my head.

"Yes! I'm finally back to normal, but your voice sounds different and your door is locked," said Germany. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have a cold," I said it was a obvious lie, but it was better than nothing. "It's really bad so I didn't want anyone to catch it so I locked my door."

Germany was quiet for a minute then said. "Alright, call if you need anything."

I quietly sighed in relief as I heard footsteps as I knew he was now gone.

I really felt guilty for lying to him…

* * *

"I don't care if she is sick or not she has to eat!" said Romano to himself as he had a tray of tomato soup and grilled cheese with a glass of milk. He was walking to Kara's room, but stopped as he heard someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Romano sighed as he saw it was just Canada. "Oh, good it's just you," said Romano. "I'm taking Kara some dinner. She hasn't eaten a thing since she woke up this afternoon."

"But… she doesn't want us…" said Canada but he was cut off.

"I don't care!" said Romano. "Besides she won't be that angry if you come along, she is kinder when you are around."

"But the door is locked…" said Canada.

"I got a trick or too up my sleeve now come on," said Romano as he and Canada went to her room. They got to the door and Romano sighed. "Here hold this." Romano then handed Canada the tray of food. Romano then stuck his hand in his pocket to pull out a bobby pin. Thankfully he always had a handful with him for whenever he went to see her march. He still thought he was the best too in putting up her hair too. He then put the bobby pin in a little hole in the doorknob. He smiled as he picked the lock and opened the door.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Canada.

"America," said Romano as he walked into the room with Canada.

He looked around the room and was surprised that she wasn't here, but he then hear the sound of someone taking a shower. "She must be in the shower."

"Yeah, let's just leave the food and go," said Canada as he set the tray down on the night stand.

"Good idea," said Romano as they started to walk to the door then they froze as they heard the door to the bathroom open. Their eyes widen as what they saw next.

"K-KARA?" asked Romano as he was now looking a boy that looked similar to Kara wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

* * *

My face turned red as I saw Romano and Canada seeing me in boy (and almost naked!) form. "Of course I am! What are you two doing!" I said.

"Well… we…" said Canada afraid. Then Romano grabbed him and dragged him to the door trying to get away, but I was quick as I cut in front of them and closed the door so they couldn't escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said with blush on my face. "What are you two doing here? I thought I made it clear I didn't want anyone to see me!"

"Well I can see why," said Canada. "You didn't want anyone to see you like this…"

"Yeah…" I said as I slightly looked away from them.

"Is that why England isn't coming out either? Is he trying really hard to turn you back?" asked Romano.

"Well… not exactly," I said "He actually has the same problem for me, except it's the opposite."

"You mean England is now a girl!" said Canada.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary, we'll both be back to normal tomorrow morning," I said.

Romano and Canada had a guilty look on their face. "Well… we are sorry…" said Canada.

"Yes, but we also brought you dinner," said Romano as he looked at the tray of food.

I then smiled as I looked at the food as I quickly went over to it and started eating as I sat on the bed. I was starving I was afraid to ask for food because I thought they might see me. So in a way I'm glad they came in, but I wasn't going to ask how they got in my room in the first place. "Well… thank you for the food," I said.

"Well I thought you be hungry," said Romano with a smile as he went over to sit by me. "And it looks like I was right."

I nodded as I kept eating. When I was finished eating I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Romano.

"Oh… nothing… it's just I wish I was a girl… it's so weird being a boy…" I said.

"Well you used to be a girl," said Canada "So that is why."

I blushed a bit. "True…"

"So why didn't you want anyone to see you?" asked Romano.

"Well… safety for one thing, if France found out we all know he would try to "do it" with me," I said.

"True," said Canada "He has had his eye on you for a while."

I nodded. "Then… I was also embarrassed…" I said. "I mean look at me! I look ugly!"

"No you don't!" said Romano. "You look good for a guy…"

"Your just saying that…" I said.

"No! And Germany would say the same thing!" said Romano.

"Yeah, right," I said.

"No I know I would say that you look beautiful!" said Romano then his face turned red as he said that of course I blushed. "I mean Germany! I know that Germany say that you look beautiful!"

Then Canada smiled. "I knew it, you like Kara," said Canada.

"No I don't!" said Romano.

"Dude you just like admitted it," I said with a little smile.

"Well… I…" said Romano as I laughed a little to see his red embarrassed face. "Ok… I do like you… a lot…"

I then smiled warmly. "I sort of knew you did."

Romano sighed as I then kissed him on the cheek. His face turned redder then before as he looked at me.

I just smiled. "That's your early Christmas gift."

"Can… I have early Christmas gift too?" asked Canada shyly.

I laughed a little as I gave Canada a kiss on the cheek too. "Alright you better get going you two."

"Alright, we promise we won't tell anyone," said Romano as they then left the room as Kara then went into the restroom to change into some clothes.

Unfortunally Romano and Canada locked the door. Then behind their backs a figure came out from the shadows as the hall was empty and opened the door. "Hon hon hon…"


	37. Chapter 37

Alright let me start by saying I'm sorry, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Since I miss both holidays and was still writing this chapter. I was hoping to get this up by New Years, but I was unfortunally lazy... I am working on the next chapter though and hopefully have it out soon. (At least I hope...) Also I'm also verry happy, and some what distracted because I finishing editing my book for about... the 4th time may be? But anyways It's getting ever so closer for me to (self) publish it. One of my friends is working on the book cover right now so I'm hoping that she can finish that and get it published by the end of this winter. Also Shuto Con is this spring so that's another thing on my mind... I am planning as of right now going as Viridi from Kid Icarus (Awsome game by the way I encourage you to play it!) so I have also make my costume... -sigh- so many things so little time... but I will do it all! :D

* * *

Chapter 37

"I'm glad that's over," I thought as I began to get dressed.

"Hon, hon, hon. I see that it's true. You are a boy."

I whipped around and covered myself as I saw France. "France!" I said as my face turned red.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're embarrassed," said France as he walked over to me. Unfortunally I only had underwear. So I was basically in my perspective naked in front of him.

"France," I said as I backed away from him, but I was cornered.

"It's ok Kara," said France seductively. "I just want to take a look at you."

"Yeah right!" I thought as he used one hand and grabbed my hands, pulling them away revealing my underwear. Then used his other hand to look inside.

"Oh, not bad," said France. "It's a good size."

I didn't say anything as my face got redder as I glared at him.

"Well, it is," said France with a smile.

I then tried to get away from him, but then gasped as he stuck his hand in and grasped my shaft. I shivered as he began to stoke me, hating, but loving it at the same time. I was frozen from the pleasure and it didn't help that I was also a virgin. My legs felt like jelly as a little moan escaped my lips.

"It feels good doesn't it?" asked France.

I didn't say anything as he continued to tease me. I didn't want to show any sign that would encourage him to continue.

"May be we should move this to the bed," said France as he scooped me up bridle style and carried me to the bed. I should be resisting, but I was still paralyzed by the pleasure that he gave me. He then laid me down on the bed gently. France crawled into bed with me then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as I looked into his eyes. Even though he was a total pervert he was lustful yet caring.

"Lets begin slowly," whispered France in my ear.

* * *

"Well that wasn't that bad," thought Romano as he washed the dishes.

"What are you doing?"

Romano turned to see Germany. "What does it look like? I'm washing dishes," said Romano.

"We already ate dinner and washed the dishes, why would you…" said Germany then he crossed his arms. "You went down to see her didn't you?"

"And what if I did?" asked Romano.

"Kara wanted us not to bother her," said Germany.

"Well I wasn't going to let her starve!" said Romano.

"She wouldn't star-" said Germany then he suddenly got a feeling… a bad one. "Something is wrong."

"What?" asked Romano.

Germany then went to Kara's room with Romano behind him. He didn't know what it was, but he just had a bad feeling. He hoped it was nothing, but they say he rather be safe than sorry. Germany got to Kara's door and opened it. He blushed as he saw France half naked with his shirt off and he ws holding a naked young man in his arms. Then it took me a couple seconds to realize it had to be Kara!

"She was turned into a boy!" thought Germany. "No wonder she wanted to be left alone... She didn't want France or anyone to take advantage to her."

"Let her go you bastard!" shouted Romano as he ran over and tackled France to the ground.

Germany looked at Kara who looked at him with tears in her eyes as she then hid under the covers. He knew she would never do anything like this willingly (especially with France). He clenched his fists, "I'm going to kill France!" thought Germany. "But… later though, Kara is probably in an emotional mess. She just needs some comfort right now…"

Germany then walked over to Romano who was holding France down.

"What do you want to do with him?" asked Romano. "I don't know about you, but I think we should cut his balls off!"

France's face turned white. "Oh dear god! Please don't do anything like that!"

Germany looked at Romano, then at France. "Nothing."

"Que?!" asked Romano.

"For now… but I want both of you out of this room," said Germany as he glared at them. "Now!"

Thankfully they didn't waste any time with getting out. They flew out the door and closed it behind them. Germany then gave a sigh of relief as he then walked over to Kara.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit…" I kept repeating in my head as I heard Germany's footsteps getting louder as he came over to me. I heard a slight creak as he must have crawled into bed as I then felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Kara…" said Germany.

"Germany," I said as I was trying to be strong and not to cry, but I was failing as I started to cry again. "I… he… I tried to, but he… It just felt so good…"

Germany then slowly pulled off the cover just enough to see my head. My face was red, my eyes puffy and tears couldn't stop coming down my cheek. I didn't look at him though; I kept my eyes closed as I cried. I was so ashamed of myself for letting France get away with what he did. I was so weak… and this proved it.

"There, there Kara," said Germany softly as he petted my hair. "It's ok…"

I shook my head, "No, no! It's not ok!" I choked out. "I was so weak… so weak… I'm the worst girlfriend ever…"

"Nein!" said Germany sternly. "Kara… you're the best girlfriend I ever head."

I sniffed as I opened my eyes to look at him. "You're lying…"

Germany shook his head. "I would never lie to you," he said. "France used your virginity against you… It's not your fault."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I then just sat up and hugged him. I kept crying as I buried my face into his chest. Germany was shocked for a second then smiled as he hugged me back.

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" asked Germany.

I looked at him and gave slight nod. "If… you don't mind," I sniffed trying to stop crying. "I really need some comfort."

"I know," said Germany as he crawled under the covers with me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. Then I remembered something.

"Uh… Germany?" I asked.

"Yes?" asked Germany.

"I'm still naked… and a guy…" I said.

"I don't care… You're still a girl on the inside and that's all that matters," said Germany. "That and Italy sleeps naked sometimes so I'm used to it."

I smiled as I laughed a little. Thankfully Germany laughed too. "I'm still sorry for this… and I promise I'll make it up to you," I said as I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are love! :D


	38. Chapter 38

Alright! The moment that you all been waiting for! :D Some KaraXGermany action! Don't like sexy stuff then don't read! Also this is my first time writing a sex so please don't be angry with me .

* * *

Chapter 38

As I woke up the next morning I felt a little light headed, but after a couple seconds it went away. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then noticed something.

"Boobs!" I thought happily as I pulled off the covers and looked at my body. I was finally a girl again and I couldn't be happier!

"Germany! Germany!" I said as I shook Germany awake.

"Huh? Yes?" asked Germany sleepily as he woke up.

"I'm a girl again!" I said as I hugged him.

Germany's face then turned red. "Uh, yeah that's great," said Germany. "I'm really happy, but Kara… You're naked."

As Germany said that my face turned red as I quickly pulled away from him and covered myself with the bed covers. "I'm sorry!" I said as my face was still red. "I was just so happy… I, you know forgot…"

Germany gave a small smile then turned my head and kissed my forehead. "It's ok," said Germany. "I probably would have done the same thing."

I smiled as I then kissed him on the lips. Germany blushed, but then kissed me back. I blushed too as he pulled me closer to him. I then wrapped my arms around him as we left no space between us. In a way I knew this was wrong, but at the same time he was technically according to our worlds rule book was not real… Of course I threw away our worlds rule book a long time ago.

"I love you Kara," said Germany.

"I love you too, Germany," I said.

Germany smiled as he kissed me again. I blushed as I felt a bulge pressing against me. I knew what it was, but I still pulled away from him a bit and looked down. The little light coming in gave me enough light to see the bulge in his pants.

Germany blushed as he tried to cover it up with his hand. "I'm sorry… We should stop."

Then a thought hit me. "It's ok, but…" I said as then I removed his hand and gently touched him. Germany face was already red as he then looked at me. "I can make it up to you this way."

Germany's face turned redder. "Kara you don't need to make up anything, beside you don't have any experience…"

"It think I read enough yoai and hentai to know what to do (for the most part)," I said.

"Most likely, but-" said Germany, but stopped as I pulled down his pants to reveal his boxers. Germany then sighed. "You aren't listening are you?"

"Nope," I said.

Germany sighed again. "Alright if you insist we can continue, but since you are not experienced I want you to listen and do as I say," said Germany he then petted my hair. "I don't want you to get hurt ok?"

I gave a small smile. "Ok," I said.

Germany smiled back. "Alright you were doing well so you can continue."

I gave a little nod as I then touched his bulge. I could feel it's hardness as I wrapped my hand around it as much as I could to see how big he was. He seemed pretty big, but I don't think it was big as Russia, thank god. I then moved down the shaft to feel his balls. They were actually to my surprise soft and squishy. I started squishing them a bit.

I smiled. "They are so squishy," I said as I then looked up to see Germany's face. He was trying not to show it, but he was enjoying this. "Want me to continue?"

Germany gave a slight nod. I then nodded back as I let go of him as I took a deep breath.

"Want me to take them off?" asked Germany.

"If you don't mind," I said.

Germany smiled. "I don't mind at all," said Germany.

I nodded as I got off of him as I also pulled the covers off him. Germany then took his underwear making his manhood spring free. I blushed as I starred at it and as I suspected it was pretty big. Germany smiled as he then also took off his shirt. "Don't want to get my favorite shirt dirty."

Ok, I seen Germany naked before but this time it felt… different for some reason, but in a good way. Maybe I was feeling lust…

Germany smiled as he then grabbed the covers I forgot I was using to cover myself. "Can I see your body now?"

I blushed. "Yes," I said as I then uncovered myself to reveal my naked figure.

Germany blushed as he looked at me. "Mein Gott Kara… You're beautiful."

"I-I am?" I asked sort of shyly.

"Oh, gott ofcourse you are," said Germany as he then hugged me. I was shocked for a second, but I then smiled as I hugged him back. I then looked into his eyes, his beautiful sky blue eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," said Germany.

I then smiled as I then went back to his c0ck. Germany laid back a bit, but he was still sitting up as he watch me. I had to say that I was a bit intimidated by him, it was easier reading yoai and hentai then actually doing it.

"You scarred?" asked Germany.

I swallowed. "A bit…" I admitted.

"Just start with licking," said Germany as he then petted my hair.

I nodded as I started licking him and he amazingly tasted good! I kept licking him with long, but slow strokes.

"Danm… she's so innocent, but she is driving me crazy!" thought Germany as he watched Kara give him a blow job. Every lick slow but so enticing.

Then her licks picked up speed. "I think she is getting her confidence back," thought Germany as he kept watching her. Watching her lick him was already making him more turned on than ever. He has always read about this in his naughty magazines and books, but he never thought it would feel so good. Then Germany gasped a bit as he noticed that Kara took his tip in her mouth. Germany gritted his teeth as she started to suck. Even though she just started Germany already wanted more. He wanted to push her head down and take more of him, but he had to resist. This was her first time; both of them had to go slow.

As Kara continued she then put more in his mouth as she sucked harder. "Kara…" said Germany. "I'm going to…" Then he cummed into his lovers mouth. Kara wasn't prepared as she released him as she coughed a bit.

"Are you ok?!" asked Germany worried as he patted her back.

Kara stopped coughing as she licked her lips licking up some of the cum. "I'm fine," said Kara "I was just a bit unprepared."

Germany smiled. "I can tell."

Kara smiled back as she whipped her mouth, getting the cum off.

"Ready to continue?" asked Germany.

"Yes," I said with a blush.

Germany smiled as he blushed as I lay down on the bed, my head resting on a pillow as I looked up at Germany.

"You nervous?" asked Germany.

I nodded a bit. "And a bit excited too…"

"It's only natural," said Germany he then crawled over to her and got on top. "Just relax."

I nodded. "I'll… try," I said still a bit nervous.

Germany smiled as he then spread her legs out. Blushing as he starred at her pussy. I blushed too as I looked at his blushing face. Germany then looked at me as he leaned down to kiss me. "This will probably hurt at first, but it will get better."

I nodded as he then positioned himself. I then closed my eyes waiting for the pain that I knew would come.

"Relax your muscles Kara, otherwise it will only make it more painful," said Germany. "Take some deep breathes."

"Alright," I said as tired to relax and took some deep breathes. I then gritted my teeth as he then went in. Tears came down my cheek as I felt my virginital walls torn in a matter of seconds and it hurt like a bitch!

Germany then stopped as he whipped my tears. "It's ok, I know it hurts," said Germany. "but like I said it will get better."

"I hope," I said.

Germany smiled, "It will," said Germany as he then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "Are you ready to continue now?" asked Germany.

"I… think so," I said.

Germany nodded as I gave a shout as he started moving thrusting in and out. I grabbed the bed sheets as he moved, he was at a slow pace. I then slowly started to feel pleasure instead of the pain as time progressed. He then hit a certain spot that made a wave of pleasure go threw me and I moaned loudly.

Germany smiled. "I think I found your special spot," said Germany. He then angle himself so he hit that spot repeatedly.

"It feels so good," I thought as I moaned.

"Kara…" moaned Germany.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm going to…" said Germany as he then moaned. I shivered while his hot cum rushed inside me. Germany then caught himself before he could land on me. I shivered again as he then pulled out of me. He gave a little smile as he looked into my eyes as I looked into his. "How… was that?"

I smiled. "It was amazing."

Germany smiled as he rolled to the side and laid beside me and pulled me close to him.

I smiled again as we cuddled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good," said Germany. "It was amazing to me too."


	39. Chapter 39

I am not dead! Ok, I'm sorry for not posting for a while and sorry for the extremely short chapter. But things have been busy and I've been sort of in a rut. Also it would be a really big help if some of you would remind me to keep updating this story. Seriously please do. I tend to forget and or get lazy so if I've hadn't update in a while please remind me to do. I love this story, but I hate that my life can get in the way sometimes. And yes it does end in a cliff hanger :3

* * *

Chapter 39

Prussia sighed as he got out of the shower. "Thank gott we still have electricity," said Prussia. The bathroom was a bit misty as he walked over to get his towel and dry himself off.

Then he stopped as he noticed something was glowing behind him. "What the?"

"Is it working?"

"I think it is."

"Well I can't see anything! The glass is all fogged up!"

That last voice made him turn around. That voice, he knew that voice. "Hungary? Elizabeta?" he called out as he noticed the mirror had an image in it.

"Prussia? Is that you?" asked Hungary. "I can't see you, there is fog on the mirror."

Prussia quickly went over to the mirror. "Yes! It's me!" said Prussia as he wiped the fog off the mirror to see Hungary. Prussia smiled widely as he saw her. He would of never thought he would of missed seeing her face as much as he was now. "Hungary! Mein gott it is great to see you I-"

He was cut off by Hungary shouting. "Gilbert Beilschmidt are you naked?!" shouted Hungary with a blush on her face. Prussia blushed too knowing that she could probably only see his upper body.

"No! I mean yes, sort of, I just got out of the shower!" said Prussia. "but I have a towel on!"

"I hope you do!" said Hungry. "But for now there are more important matters we need to discuss! You need to get the rest of you here, they all need to hear this!"

Prussia stomach started to twist worried about what was going on in their world. "What's wrong?" asked Prussia.

"Prussia, I think we are going to have World War III on our hands," said Hungary.


	40. Chapter 40

Ok! Chapter 40! man I can't believe it's been 40 chapters already... it's amazing... but I couldn't do it without your support as a reader! I enjoy reading your comments! You are the people that keep me writing!

* * *

Chapter 40

Gilbert quickly gathered everyone into the bathroom which was sort of hard because the bathroom was small, but they tried.

"Is everyone here?" asked Hungary.

"Yes, everyone is here," said England as he pushed his way to the front. "But I must ask, how did you contact us after the first time?!"

"First time?" asked America "You mean they contracted us before?!"

"Yes, but it was a fluke," said England. "but there are more important matters we need to discuss."

"England is right!" said Hungary. "Men, we might be in the mist of World War III."

"How is that even possible?" asked Russia.

"Country's all over the world are getting devious while your countries are in a mess," said Hungary.

"What do you mean?" asked Germany as he stood beside Kara who decided she might as well listen in on the conversation.

"Your goverments are in a mess because they think one of the other countries took you or killed you!" said Hungary.

"But we can't die! We'll technically we can, but our countries are still standing strong! They can't possibly think we are dead!" said Austria.

"Yeah! What bastard even thought we might be dead?" asked Romano.

"I don't know, but I do know you guys need to find a way back here and fast!" said Belgium as she suddenly appeared next to Hungary. "The Baltic's are already considering invading Russia, Mexico is ready to invade America , Hungary's boss is thinking about taking over Austria, and Australia has battleships in the water for the conquest of Japan and!"

"And those are just rumors!" said Hungary. "But Belgium is right, you need to get back now!"

"Is there any good news in this sea of bad news aru?" asked China.

"Yes!"

Hungary and Belgium turned to see someone slowly Lichtenstein came into view.

"Lichtenstein!" said Switzerland.

"Big brother!" she said. "I got great news!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is going to be a world meeting and all the bosses are going to hopefully talk about this problem and try to promote peace and fix this!" said Lichtenstein.

There was a big sigh of relief that came from everyone. "Yes, that is very good news," said Switzerland.

"Indeed it is," said Hungary.

"But all the talking won't do a thing to bring us back," said Japan.

"True," said England. "But it only means I have to work harder to find a spell that will take us back."

* * *

I sighed. "England been in there for hours…"

Germany nodded as we ate lunch. Even since we ended contact with Hungary, England has been in his room working non-stop to find a way back home.

"Should we take some lunch up to him?" I asked.

"I think we should," said Germany. "I think he would like that."

I then smiled as I went to make him a sandwich and I put a few chips on the side. I also got him some milk before we went up to his room.

When we got to his room Germany knocked on the door. "England, can we come in? We got lunch for you," he said. There was silence. "England?" he asked again as he knocked on the door. The door then opened.

"He must of gone to the restroom or something," I said as I then entered the room.

"Ja," said Germany as he followed me. "Let's just put it on his desk." He then walked over to his desk. "Hm?"

"What is it?" I asked as I went over to him. I looked on the desk to find the spell book and it was open to a page that looked similar to a spider web, a weird circle web. There was a big circle in the middle and it was connected to other smaller circles around it. Then suddenly my head started to hurt and I leaned on his desk for support.

"Kara what is wrong?" asked Germany as he placed the tray next to the book and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I… got a major head ache," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Do mean you are having a migraine?" asked Germany. "I never knew you got those."

"I don't," I said as I then opened my eyes. My eyes widen a bit as I then saw words and symbols on the web that I didn't see before. "Germany look! There are words!" I said as I pointed to the words on the web.

"What words?" asked Germany as he looked at it. "I don't see anything."

"Really? Because I see them and symbols too!" I said. "And I think I can translate the words…"

"Is there a tittle?" asked Germany.

I looked on the web for any sort of tittle on it and at the top in bigger letters it said. "Map… of… Worlds…"

Germany smiled. "Kara, I think we hit the jackpot," said Germany.

I smiled too. "Yeah we did!" I said as I studied the map more closely. "Let's see… I know the circle in the middle is our world…" I pointed to it as I then looked at the other symbols that represented my world. I then looked at the other symbols carefully for a bit then smiled. "There!" I pointed to a circle that looked similar to ours, but had a white flag on it.

"You found it?" asked Germany.

I nodded. "I'm sure of it," I said. I then pointed to the words. "Tratci mesportal noki."

We looked around, but the room was still. "Did it… work?" asked Germany.

"I don't-" I said, but then the book started glowing and vibrating. "What the?!" the book started to float as a bright portal appeared and started sucking us in. I quickly grabbed the book as the portal tried to suck me in. "Germany!"

"Kara!" said Germany as he grabbed my hand as he held onto England's bed trying not to be sucked in too. "Don't let go!"

I nodded as I held onto him, but the portal wind intensified. Germany gritted his teeth as he was slipping. "Kara, I can't hold on…" said Germany. "I'm slipping."

"May be you should let go," I said. "This is supposed to be a portal into your world!"

"So you want me to let go?!" asked Germany.

"Yes," I said.

Germany looked at me concerned, but then nodded and let go. I closed my eyes as we went through the portal.


	41. Chapter 41

Ok, to begin sorry for the long wait! But I do have some news! My book is almost ready for publishing! I just need to fill out some details on Amazon/Kindle and Nook and then it will be ready for you to see and buy! And When it is out I'll make sure to make a note in one of the future chapters. I think I decided though I will probably not make a sequel to this fanfic. I don't want much distractions from writing the sequel to the book that I'm going to publish soon. So I hope that you guys will take a look at my book once it's published.

* * *

Chapter 41

"Germany?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "Did it work?"

"I think so," said Germany.

We were both on a grass hill with a few wild flowers here and there. I sat up and felt a small warm breeze. "Well… We are defiantly not in Indiana anymore," I said.

"Yeah," said Germany. "We are in Italy."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Germany sat up and pointed to a nearby, what looked like city. It looked old fashion, but the one thing that stood up was a giant circular building, with many pillars, the Roman Coliseum, but what concerned me the most is that it looked like it was just built.

"And not just in Italy, Rome, Ancient Rome," said Germany

* * *

"Are they all here?" asked a man.

It was a sunny afternoon in America, but the weather inside was ominous. The man was in a nice suit with a small American flag pin over his heart. His dark face showed worry as he was accompanied by two other men wearing black suits. Their faces had no emotions as one of them said. "Yes Mr. President. They are all here."

The American President nodded. "Good," said Obama as they walked to the meeting room.

"Mr. President?" asked the other man.

"Yes?" asked Obama.

"Your wife told me to give you this," he said as he pulled out an air horn. "She said you might need it."

Obama smiled as he laughed a bit. He then took the air horn and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. "I think I might."

"Mr. President?" asked the other man.

"Yes?" asked Obama.

"If I may, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yes you may," said Obama.

"Do you really think this meeting will change, or even help with anything?" he asked. "I mean, it was an achievement just to get the leaders in the same room, but do you think we can get them to calmly try to figure out some sort of plan of action?"

Obama stopped then turned around. The men glance at each other then looked back at the President. Obama then looked at the man who spoke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "To be honest, I don't know," said Obama. "But I pray that this will work and who knows we might have Alfred back the end of the day."

The man was silent as a slight nod was his only answer while they then continued to the meeting room. They then got to the meeting room and the men opened the door to reveal pure chaos. Leaders shouting in their native tongues, different objects being thrown and some trying to get their hands on each other as others pulled them away.

"This is madness," said one of the men holding the door.

"This is politics," said Obama as he then pulled out the air horn. He then pressed the button as a loud noise made the room quickly become quiet. All eyes were on the American President. He then released the button.

"Thank you," said Obama. "As much as I love pirate politics can we please get back to the reason we are all here?" The room was still silent as they all sat back down in their seats.

* * *

"Wait… Are we in my Ancient Rome or yours?" I asked as we walked down into the city. After we woke up, Germany and I "Borrowed" some clothes from a nearby home and changed so we wouldn't stick out. I also borrowed a bag too so I could hide the spell book.

"I don't know… Since our worlds are based off each other we won't know unless we are able to find some other countries," said Germany.

"So should we look for Rome then?" I asked.

"I think we should, since we aren't sure if the spell actually worked," said Germany.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean if it did work shouldn't we back in your present time?" I asked.

"I'm guessing yes, but that spell book works in weird ways," said Germany.

"Can't argue with that," I said as we entered the city. For the most part the city seemed empty. There were only a few merchants, but yet lots of women walking about.

"Where are all the men?" I asked.

"At the Coliseum."

We both turned to see a lady sweeping outside a shop.

"The Coliseum?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a big show today," said the lady.

"So why aren't-" I asked before I was then cut off by Germany.

"Thank you, but sorry we have to leave," he said as he quickly walked away. "Kara, women weren't allowed to go to the Coliseum."

"Why?" I asked.

Germany blushed. "For reasons, but let's get to the Coliseum."

I sighed. "So what is the plan then?" I asked as we made our way to the Collisum.

"Well, you have to stay outside, but I'll go in and see if I can find Rome," said Germany. "I've read that Rome always attended the fights at the Coliseum so if he is here, we'll find him there."

"How long will that take?" I asked as we then got to the Coliseum. I could hear the cheering of men and screams of poor souls being killed for their entertainment.

"Hopefully not for that long," said Germany as he walked inside.

* * *

Germany's nose cringed as he entered the Coliseum. The smell of blood and rotting flesh filled the air as the crowd cheered for more blood soaked carnage. He then looked into the pit to see men fighting each other without hardly any armor. Germany shook his head a little to get his mind focused on the real mission. Finding the Roman Empire, he looked around in the crowd to see if he first could fine the Emperor, knowing that Rome would most likely be close to him if he were even here.

Germany smiled. "Found him," he thought as he found the Emperor sitting in a big chair with servants serving food to him. There were also guards too and one of them looked really familiar.

"I… think that is him, but I have to get a closer look to make sure," said Germany as he then made his way closer to hopefully see the country.

"Ugh! What is taking him so long?" I asked. "I don't think it would take that long to see if Rome was here or not.

"Oh, do you know Grandpa Rome?"

I knew that voice. I looked to see a little girlish looking boy with chestnut hair with a single curl, wearing a white outfit. It was little Italy. Which could only mean we were back in the Hetalia world.

I smiled. "Yes, but I don't know if would remember me or not."

Little Italy smiled. "Of course he would remember you!" he said. "Grandpa never forgets a face of a pretty lady and you are very pretty. What is your name?"

"My name is Kara," I said.

Italy's face lit up. "I know you! Grandpa told me about you!"

"He did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes! He told me how he went to your world and met you and the other future countries!" said Italy. "You must see him! He will be very happy to see you!"

"But, women aren't allowed in the Coliseum," I said

"Don't worry! I know a secret way in!" said Italy.

* * *

As Germany got closer to where the Emperor was sitting he smiled. His thoughts were right, the Roman Empire was standing beside the Emperor. "Good, now we know we are in my home world, but why did the spell bring us back in time?" thought Germany. "Hm?"

Germany noticed Rome looking down at something. His face looked surprised then mad, then surprised again as his face turned happy. He bend down and picked up a little chestnut hair kid who Germany immediately knew had to be Italy when he was younger then started to walk away.

"What's going on?" thought Germany as he quickly went after Rome not wanting to lose him. "I hope Kara isn't mad if I am going for a little bit longer."

* * *

"Kara!" said Rome as we were in a lonely hall away from any spectators. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Rome," I said as he put Italy down.

"So I'm guessing all the countries are back now?" asked Rome.

"Actually no…" I then pulled out the spell book and turned to the page where the map was. "You can't see it, but there are words to show the spells that take you to the other worlds, Germany and I found the spell to your world. When we read the spell though, it brought us to your world, but it took us back to the past, not the present.

"Hm… I see," said Rome as he looked at the spell book. "I think I've seen that book before…"

"Sir!" said a guard as he came up to us.

"Yes?" asked Rome.

"Sir we think we found… a Germania Spy," said the guard. "We caught him sneaking around."

"What?! Bring him here!" said Rome.

The guard nodded as he went off.

"Rome, I don't think it is a Germania Spy," I said.

Rome looked at me. "We'll see, I hope it is your friend."

The guards came back and I let out a sigh of relief, it was Germany. "Germany," I said as I went over to him.

"Kara!" said Germany surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was brought her to see Grandpa Rome!" said Italy.

"Let him go, he isn't a spy," said Rome.

The guards nodded as they let go of him and left. "Thank you," said Rome.

Rome nodded. "How about we go to my place?" asked Rome. "It's getting close to dinner."


End file.
